


Horny Hololive Smut

by TangerineSunrise



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Audio Voyeruism, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs, Body Swap, Casual Sex, Clothed Sex, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Cowgirl Position, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Groping, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Lube, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missionary Position, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Sex Positions, OSHA violation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predator/Prey, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Positions, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sharing Body Heat, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sloppy Makeouts, Spit As Lube, Stress Relief, Sweat, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - F/F/F, Truth or Dare, Twister - Freeform, Twister Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, ara ara, sweaty sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangerineSunrise/pseuds/TangerineSunrise
Summary: Hololive smut, that's it.
Relationships: Aki Rosenthal/Kureiji Ollie, Gen 3 - Relationship, Hololive Gamers, Hoshimachi Suisei/Inugami Korone, Hoshimachi Suisei/Kiryuu Coco, Hoshimachi Suisei/Kureiji Ollie, Hoshimachi Suisei/Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara, Hoshimachi Suisei/Shiranui Flare, Hoshimachi Suisei/Shiranui Flare/Shirogane Noel, Hoshimachi Suisei/Shiranui Flare/Shirogane Noel/Usada Pekora, Hoshimachi Suisei/Shiranui Flare/Usada Pekora, Hoshimachi Suisei/Shirogane Noel, Hoshimachi Suisei/Shirogane Noel/Usada Pekora, Hoshimachi Suisei/Shishiro Botan/Tsunomaki Watame, Hoshimachi Suisei/Usada Pekora, Houshou Marine/Hoshimachi Suisei, Houshou Marine/Shiranui Flare, Houshou Marine/Shiranui Flare/Shirogane Noel, Houshou Marine/Shiranui Flare/Shirogane Noel/Usada Pekora, Houshou Marine/Shiranui Flare/Usada Pekora, Houshou Marine/Shirogane Noel, Houshou Marine/Shirogane Noel/Usada Pekora, Houshou Marine/Usada Pekora, Inugami Korone/Nekomata Okayu, Inugami Korone/Nekomata Okayu/Ookami Mio, Inugami Korone/Nekomata Okayu/Ookami Mio/Shirakami Fubuki, Inugami Korone/Nekomata Okayu/Shirakami Fubuki, Inugami Korone/Ookami Mio, Inugami Korone/Ookami Mio/Shirakami Fubuki, Inugami Korone/Shirakami Fubuki, Kureiji Ollie/Roboco, Mori Calliope/Ninomae Ina'nis, Mori Calliope/Ninomae Ina'nis/Takanashi Kiara, Mori Calliope/Ninomae Ina'nis/Takanashi Kiara/Watson Amelia, Mori Calliope/Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia, Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara, Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara/Watson Amelia, Mori Calliope/Watson Amelia, Nekomata Okayu/Ookami Mio, Nekomata Okayu/Ookami Mio/Shirakami Fubuki, Nekomata Okayu/Shirakami Fubuki, Ninomae Ina'nis/Takanashi Kiara, Ninomae Ina'nis/Takanashi Kiara/Watson Amelia, Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia, Ookami Mio/Shirakami Fubuki, Shiranui Flare/Shirogane Noel, Shiranui Flare/Shirogane Noel/Usada Pekora, Shiranui Flare/Usada Pekora, Shirogane Noel/Usada Pekora, Shishiro Botan/Tsunomaki Watame, Takanashi Kiara/Watson Amelia, Yuzuki Choco/Mori Calliope, Yuzuki Choco/Mori Calliope/Ninomae Ina'nis, Yuzuki Choco/Ninomae Ina'nis
Comments: 68
Kudos: 443





	1. Info

This is just casual fun wholesome smut about Hololive characters, keep your horny here and not on their streams.

Comment suggestions and I may do them. 

I won't be using any of the loli characters (Anya, Gura, Luna, Kanata, Rushia, Shion, Aqua, etc), or any darker tags (Rape, non-con, etc).

No continuity between chapters unless explicitly said so in chapter notes. Chapter notes will also tell you what ships are included, with some other essential info.

Again, comment any suggestions you have, or anything else. I like feedback.


	2. Gen 3 Twister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen 3 plays Usada-family-styled twister, and make the unfortunate mistake of putting Marine in charge of the spinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flare x Noel x Marine x Pekora
> 
> Flare and Noel are dating.
> 
> Futa!Noel / Futa!Pekora

Pekora burst into the office with unusual energy, even for her. “Let’s play Twister!” Somehow, next thing the members of Hololive Gen 3 knew, a mat was laid out and Marine was holding the spinner.

Noel and Flare stood next to Pekora at the edge, not quite as excited about whatever their first instructions would be. “Um… What are we doing?” Noel asked.

“And why?” Flare added.

“Why am I the spinner!?” Marine demanded.

“It’s fun! Let’s just play already!” Pekora enthused, itching to get into the game.

“I feel bad leaving Rushia out though…” Noel frowned. The four of them were the only ones in the office that day. “…And why is the mat numbered?”

Marine flipped up her eyepatch. “This spinner is weird too.”

“Instead of colors you get specific numbers, so it’s harder! It’s a Usada-Family tradition!”

“That’s a weird tradition.” Noel muttered. The mat wasn’t too big, but she was pretty sure if she got left foot one, and right foot forty eight, her body would just break. There were six rows, each with eight circles each.

Though Marine was frankly outraged at not getting to play the game itself, she was more on board then she thought. She flicked the spinner. “…Flare, left hand eight.”

The half-elf rolled her eyes, and complied with the order. She crouched down on the mat, left hand at the top left corner. Pekora giggled excitedly as the game got underway. Noel figured she may as well go along with it.

“Pekora, left foot sixteen.”

“Okay!” The rabbit put her foot down, standing at the far edge of the mat, right in front of Flare, who turned away awkwardly.

“Noel, right hand twenty eight.” The knight crouched just like Flare, hand pressed to the middle of the mat.

“Flare, now you put your right hand on twenty four.”

“Wh- what?” Flare hesitated, blushing a bit. That was… a bit of an awkward position. Pekora was standing between the spots her hands had to go. She’d end up with her face right against the rabbit’s crotch…

“Is something wrong?” Marine asked, confused. The pirate captain took a seat on a chair, settling into her position as spinner.

“No…” Flare took a deep breath. She shouldn’t make it weird. She moved her right hand, and craned her neck to look away. She really was just a couple inches from Pekora’s pelvis. Don’t look. Don’t look. Don’t look. She told herself over and over.

“Pekora, right foot twenty three.” 

“Huh? Ohh, like this?” Pekora spun on her left heel, bringing her right foot around to the spot just next to Flare’s hand. As she did so, she accidentally pressed her ass right into the half-elf’s face. “Oops! Sorry, Flare!” She shifted forward, but this position had Flare’s hand reached under the rabbit’s legs.

“It’s fine…” Flare mumbled, flushing red as she tried to focus on something else. 

“Noel, left hand three!”

Flare’s eyes unfortunately landed right on Noel as she moved. The knight had to stretch her arm to reach the spot, and from this position, Flare could just barely see down the front of her shirt. Again, the half-elf turned away. Was this some kind of torture game?

Things whet on like that for the next hour. Flare’s face was bright red.

Marine was doing an admirable job as spinner, but as the game dragged on, she became… distracted. Somehow, Pekora had ended up in a rather revealing position. Marine stared as the bunny crouched there, ass pointed right at her. Pekora’s skirt wasn’t helping at all from this angle – Marine saw the way her friend’s leggings clung to her thighs, perky ass wiggling a bit as she shifted her weight. Her little tail was adorable.

“Marine?” Noel asked.

“S- Sorry!” She tried to get ahold of herself, and flicked the spinner again. Wouldn’t it be super immature to get horny over some dumb game? “Noel, left foot forty eight.”

The knight nodded, grinning as she got more and more enthralled in the game. She was completely unaware to the state Flare was in. The half elf was in a push-up position, feet next to each other at one end of the mat, and hands in line with each other at the end. It'd be fine if it weren’t for where Noel was standing, and the knight’s new position made things even worse.

Noel had been crouched next to Flare, with an embarrassing angle on her girlfriend’s ass (not that she noticed), her hands and feet were all pretty bunched together. But with the new move, her feet were now on either side of Flare’s. The knight strained, trying to reach her leg around, while keeping her hands in place on Flare’s other side.

Marine noticed their predicament. She felt a wet spot growing in her panties. Between Pekora, and now Flare and Noel’s situation, she had come to a worrying realization. Twister was super erotic.

Shakily, she moved her finger to the spinner, for Flare’s turn. No way could she start enjoying this, that’d be really bad. She just had to focus on the task at hand, and let them all have fun. 

The arrow landed on a number that would have, no doubt, saved Flare. If she called it, the half-elf wouldn’t be basically showing off her ass to her girlfriend.

“F- Flare… Right hand twenty five…” Somehow, the number she had intended to say, and was supposed to call, changed by the time it left her mouth.

Flare groaned. That didn’t fix things at all. She moved her hand closer, to the left by one space. At least she wasn’t forced to press her face into Pekora’s ass anymore, like earlier.

“Come on, Marine! What next!?” Pekora was practically bouncing with excitement. The view was spectacular.

“…Right hand one.” Marine said, too mesmerized to actually flick the spinner.

Pekora reached her arm forward, slapping it into place. “Haha! This is easy!” Marine had a new angle. Twister might be the best game ever.

“Noel…” Marine knew what her lust-addled brain wanted to say. In fact, how could she resist? “Left hand forty.”

Flare froze. Noel furrowed her bow, confused. “Flare’s hand is already there.”

“Then you gotta double up!” Pekora called.

Flare felt like she was going to faint. What cruel cosmic god was against her!? Slowly, she felt Noel moving. The warmth of her girlfriend’s hand enveloped her own. Noel followed the order, resting her palm on top of Flare’s hand. This new position was intense, to say the least. Noel’s right hand was still by her right foot, which left her face right in front of Flare’s ass. Really, Flare felt like she might pass out. 

“This is hard to maintain…” Noel murmured, focusing on staying steady, not as flexible as her girlfriend. Somehow, she was oblivious to the eroticism of this situation. Marine wanted to change that.

“Flare, right foot thirty.” 

At first, the half-elf didn’t realize what that move entailed. It seemed easy enough, she was just moving her foot up by two. She adjusted herself, then gasped. She had pressed her butt right into Noel’s face. “S- Sorry!” 

“No no, my bad!” The knight assured, testing the limits of her flexibility as she tried to keep her face out of Flare’s ass while also keeping her position. Now, gears were turning in her head. This position… it was definitely, really, super awkward. It was insanely lewd. Flare’s ass was sticking up into the air, right into Noel’s face. She had to lean backwards as much as her back would allow not to touch it. 

She felt blood rushing to her cock. Her bulge was growing, hidden for now by the position. But, this was really really bad. Was she seriously getting horny over a game of twister!? Noel shook her head, almost touching Flare the wrong way as she did it. She had to focus. The knight kept her eyes on the ceiling, and tried to think non-lewd thoughts.

Marine’s set her sights on Pekora. Slowly, the doubts in her mind vanished. Maybe this was a bad thing to be doing, but with all this power, and with her pussy this wet… She wanted a show. “Pekora, left hand twenty one.” 

Pekora could swear this game had gotten easier since she last played it. Every time she had to move, it was a total piece of cake. She wasn’t even all mixed up with her friends! She brought her left arm down, resting it closer to Flare. …And wow were her friends mixed up… Pekora’s new position had her facing the two, and even she could see how lewd it was. Pekora couldn’t take her eyes off the sight of Noel’s face so close to Flare’s ass.

Marine grinned to herself, watching the way Pekora’s face slowly turned red as her wide eyes remained glued to the sight before her. “Noel, right hand twenty five.”

“What!?” Both Flare and Noel burst, craning their necks to look at the pirate. That was where Flare’s other hand was resting, how unlucky could they get!?

Marine shrugged. “I’m just reading the spinner.”

“It’s not that bad!” Pekora laughed. “Come on! I want to keep going!” Somehow, she had completely missed it. In the bunny’s head, the lewd position of Noel’s face up against Flare’s ass was temporary, and now they were back to a normal, fun game of Twister. She didn’t realize this new one would be much worse for the two.

Noel took a breath, then slowly mover her right hand up. Flare’s body was rigid as she felt her girlfriend’s body creeping over her. She tensed as her other hand was pinned beneath Noel’s. She was trying to keep still, trying to steady her breathing, but this position was too much.

The knight strained her body to hover just above Flare’s. She tried to keep distance between them, but she was reaching too far. As her hand settled into position, her hips lowered just slightly. Noel’s hard cock poked Flare’s ass.

They both froze, holding back startled gasps. Flare’s eyes were wide as she realized what that unmistakable hardness against her butt was. Was Noel seriously hard right now!? This made things a thousand times worse! There was no way to shift that wouldn't just rub her ass against Noel’s dick. Flare was blushing wildly, breathing erratic as she tried to calm down. She couldn’t even blame Noel. This position was identical to one they had… done it in, just a week ago. And, she was aroused as hell too. Her panties were beyond wet. Twister was definitely a torture game.

Noel shifted her weight, raising her hips up. She managed to get some space between her and Flare, but now her face was right against Flare’s cheek. The knight scrunched her eyes shut, summoning all her strength to hold the awkward pose. This was too much. Flare totally felt her cock just then, it was so embarrassing! Noel felt like she was going to die from blushing. Was Flare mad? She must see her as some dirty minded pervert after finding out she was getting hard during a game of twister. “Sorry…” Noel murmured, wincing as she tried to endure what was now essentially a work out. 

Flare shook her head, biting her lip. “…This is intense for me too…”

Marine’s excited juices were forming a small puddle on her chair. Noel and Flare were one step away from essentially fucking through their clothes. Both of their bodies were nearly imperceptibly shaking, tits swaying slightly with each unsteady breath. Marine wanted to rip off her clothes and start fingering herself there and then, but no way could she do something like that. Instead, she quietly turned on her phone, started recording, and set it down where nobody would notice it – but it would have a good angle.

“Flare…” Marine called, holding back an excited moan as she imagined what the next move would result in. She stood, legs wobbly as love nectar dripped down her thighs. Marine walked over to the thermostat as she announced the next move, careful not to take her eyes off of Noel or Flare. “Left foot forty six.”

Flare slowly looked down to see where she needed to put her foot. It was two spaces up, and to the left. That wouldn’t be too bad, right? Flare steeled herself, and slowly began moving her leg.

Her ass pressed up into Noel’s cock. She felt the knight’s huge tits against her back. Noel whimpered. Flare sucked in a sharp breath, quickly dropping back down to her previous position. “Come on, Flare! No quitting!” Pekora cheered, completely oblivious.

The half-elf moved her leg up again, cursing the way her ass rose in this new position. Again, the warmth of Noel’s tits pressed into her from behind. And again, she felt Noel’s cock, even harder than before, prodding her ass through their clothes. “Th- There…” Flare stammered, feeling dizzy.

Noel bit her lip, eyes scrunched shut. Flare’s ass felt as good as ever, even through the layers of fabric. It was way too erotic – it was barely removed from actual fucking. “Flare… I can’t hold this position…” Noel whispered, body reaching its limit. “Let’s ask to stop.”

It may be childish, but Flare couldn't stand the idea. To go through all of this, then still lose to Pekora? Besides, if they asked to stop for no reason, while in this position, surely at least Marine would connect a few dots. They had to play it off like it was no big deal. “N- No… We need to at least get out of this pose before we call it quits…” Flare murmured back, feeling herself beginning to sweat under the weight of Noel’s soft breasts. “You can… readjust… It’s okay…” 

Noel couldn’t manage to argue. She let herself lower into Flare, easing into a position she’d be able to hold without falling. It came with a price. Flare bit her lip, moan turning into a hiss, as Noel’s cock poked harder into her ass. Noel’s entire body was against her, body heat radiating through her skin.

“Speed round!” Marine burst, plopping back down in her seat. The sight of Noel pressing harder against Flare’s back, both of them stifling gasps, sent her into a frenzy. She called out position after position, rapid fire.

“Oh yeah! Let’s do this!” Pekora grinned. She unraveled her scarf, tossing it aside as she moved to her new spots. Sweat dripped down the back of her neck.

Flare and Noel were both hoping they’d finally end up separated, but Marine wouldn’t let that happen. As they moved, the sinking realization hit them. This was even worse.

Flare was in practically the same position. She was laid out in a sort of push up stance, but with her legs bent and ass sticking upward. The pose reminded her a bit of a frog.

Noel, again, was still on top of her. Her cock still prodded the same spot, her tits still rested against the dark-elf’s back. One of her hands was on Flare’s, but the other was just under her. Noel’s wrist pressed against Flare’s tit as she set it in place under her girlfriend's chest. The half-elf stifled a dreamy sigh. They both were overly aware of the fact that these new positions hadn’t changed the way they were against each other at all, only where they were on the mat.

Pekora was a different case. She was a bit more intwined with her friends than before. The rabbit was on all fours, face up. Her crab-like position had her hands back, and her legs in a very compromising location. She was essentially spreading them for Flare. The half-elf kept trying to stay calm, but her face was almost touching Pekora’s crotch.

It was totally a sex position.

Marine made sure Flare and Noel were faced away from her, so she could lightly rub her pussy through her panties every time Pekora looked up instead of forward. She was so wet. Her cunt was aching. She couldn't wait to masturbate to this later.

“What’s the next move, Marine?” Pekora called, still innocently enjoying the game.

Flare had to hold her breath as the bunny shifted her weight, worried she may feel the breathing on her cock through her leotard and panties. The bunny suit did nothing in the way of hiding Pekora’s light blue underwear. They did nothing in the way of hiding the almost unnoticeable – but definitely noticeable when this close – shape of the her cock. This was insane. Flare was really going to pass out. Her body felt so hot, she was sweating so much as she desperately tried to stay completely still. If she moved her legs at all, Noel’s rock hard dick awaited her. If she moved her arms, Pekora’s was right there as well. If her chest moved, she grazed Noel’s hand. ‘Please just let this game end already…’ She thought. Flare was completely trapped.

Noel felt dizzy as well. She could see the way Flare barely kept her face from Pekora’s crotch. She could feel her girlfriend squirming underneath her, back sweaty against her tits. Whenever she moved even a bit, Noel felt Flare’s boob against her the backs of her fingers. It seemed like the longer this went on, the harder the knight got. Flare’s butt felt so good, but she had to ignore it. It felt almost divine, but if she thought about it at all, she worried she wouldn’t be able to stop her hips from moving on their own. Not to mention, after holding this position for so long, Noel’s arms were getting weak. She was really hoping the game would end soon.

“Next move is…” Marine considered her options. When one hit her, she had to bite down on her fingers to stop from moaning, hips bucking against her lower hand. “…Flare, left hand one.”

The dark-elf’s mouth fell open when she saw where she had to move to. There was no way, there was no way, there was no way! “I… I don’t think I can do that.”

“What? Come on!” Pekora urged. 

“…Why not, Flare?” Marine asked pointedly.

She groaned, knowing she had to just do it. Slowly, Flare reached her left hand forward. She slipped it under Pekora’s left leg, reaching for the spot by the rabbit’s hand. She was so close. Flare strained her neck. She could feel the warmth of Pekora’s cock through her panties. Her hand was so close, but if she reached further…

Flare’s right hand slipped slightly. Her mouth hit Pekora’s dick directly. “Ahn~!?” Pekora let out a sharp, involuntary moan. Everyone heard it. “F- Flare-“

“I’m sorry!” She burst, quickly slapping her right hand into place, face now resting against Pekora’s crotch. The bunny had to bite her lip to stop another gasp of pleasure when Flare spoke. Her friend’s lips were rubbing against her cock with each word, shaky breath hitting it directly. 

Flare wasn't thinking straight at all. Her embarrassed, panicking, perverted mind was dedicated solely to the game, before anything else.

“This is… um…” Pekora bit her lip, eyes focused on the ceiling as she began mentally panicking. She could feel Flare’s breath on her dick. She could feel Flare’s face pressed into her down there. This was really bad. She was already getting kind of hard. What was going on!? Wasn’t this just a normal fun game of Twister until a second ago!? But now Flare’s mouth was right against her cock, now Flare’s head was down there! Flare could see everything! Pekora felt her face turning bright red as lewd thoughts filled her mind.

Flare had pulled back just enough to leave a sliver of space between her face and Pekora. Her arm was stretched to the limit, fingers barely on the right spot. Noel felt her arms buckling under the weight of her body, really feeling the affects of being stuck in this position for so long, so tense and hot. All three of them were feeling light in the head, trying to take deep breaths as sweat rolled off their skin.

Marine’s fingers had slipped under her panties. She knew they were all too distracted to notice. Her legs were spread wide as she fingered herself, other hand clamped tight over her mouth. She could see it all; Noel’s cock against Flare’s ass, the sweat dripping off their skin, Pekora’s face flushed red, Flare’s mouth brushing against her dick. Marine had never felt so good while masturbating.

Pekora couldn’t stop it. Blood rushed to her cock. Flare’s scrunched shut eyes flew open when she felt something poking against her cheek. Pekora’s hardening dick was pitching a tent through her leotard and panties. The tip was prodding Flare’s face.

“U- Um- Flare! I-“ Pekora tried to think of some explanation, she tried to figure out what to say, but she couldn’t. Her erect cock was poking Flare in the face. “I can’t stop it-“ Flare tried to move, but then she only ended up rubbing against her lips against Pekora’s tip. “Nn!” The rabbit gasped. Flare jerked her head as back as it would go. She was just an inch away from practically giving Pekora a blowjob through her underwear!

“I can’t-“ Noel’s arms gave out. Her body collapsed.

All at once, too many things happened. The entire weight of Noel’s body came down on top of Flare, cock poking directly into the half-elf’s ass. Flare cried out, mouth flying open as she moaned. That open mouth was forced directly onto Pekora’s erect cock, as Noel’s weight shoved her down.

Pekora’s yelp turned into a groan of pleasure, as she felt the warmth of Flare’s mouth around her cock, even through her panties. She couldn’t stop her hips from bucking forward. The movement ripped a hole right through her leotard. Her panties were stretched thin, failing to contain her throbbing cock as it reached deeper into Flare’s mouth.

Noel was panting now, body sweaty and weak, pleasure she couldn’t deny anymore flowing through her from the way Flare’s butt squeezed around her rock hard dick.

Flare’s entire body was on fire. Her brain was failing to keep up. She was pressed against the ground, Noel on top of her. The knight’s cock was straining against their clothes, prodding her ass. She could feel the back of Noel’s hand against her erect nipple. And, she had Pekora’s dick in her mouth, only covered by a thin layer of fabric. 

They all tried to move at once.

Noel began to try to rise back up, but felt a weight on her back. Marine had a hand there, while her other one reached around the knight’s waist. The horny pirate captain’s body moved on impulse. She needed more. Her panties were left by her chair, discarded. Her wet thighs rubbed together, ass shaking behind her as she knelt behind Noel.

Flare’s attempt at pulling back from Pekora only pressed her ass further against Noel. She moaned around Pekora’s length, shuddering. Her tongue didn’t have any room. Accidentally, it rubbed Pekora’s panties the wrong way. They slipped to the side, and Pekora’s cock was finally free.

The rabbit let out a breathy moan, arms giving up at the feeling of Flare’s mouth around her. She fell back, legs still up, cock still inside. Her mind was empty. 

“M- Marine- what are you-“ Noel began.

“I’m sorry Flare… I can’t…” Pekora’s chest heaved as she struggled to get the words out, straining to sit back up.

“My fingers are moving on their own!” Marine cried, unable to get ahold of her lust. She pulled Noel’s pants and panties down, letting her friend’s erection spring free.

Flare gasped around Pekora’s cock as Noel’s bare dick hit her ass again. She tried to speak, but couldn’t. Her mind was going blank. Her face was flushed red, vision blurry, as lewd thoughts filled her. Her body felt so hot. She couldn’t move at all. Any attempt to sent another jolt of pleasure through her. 

“Flare!” Noel cried, mouth hanging open as lustful desires overran her. Her cock was so close to being inside. She was so close to being inside her girlfriend, where she wanted to be. 

Marine pulled Flare’s pants down off her perfect ass. Noel rose her hips up. Flare wanted to say, “Wait!”, but instead, she let out a choked moan around Pekora’s throbbing cock as Noel’s tip prodded her back entrance.

That was it, for both of them. The overwhelming, ravenous heat at Flare and Noel’s core finally won. Flare pushed her ass back, as Noel thrusted in. “Ohhh~!!! Flare!!” Noel cried out, mouth close to her girlfriend’s ear. “I’m sorry! It feels so good!”

Flare’s eyes watered from the pleasure. It felt like all her endurance had been rewarded somehow. Finally, she was being filled by her girlfriend’s cock the way she was meant to be. She moaned around Pekora. The vibrations made the rabbit throw her head back, bucking her hips again. This time, Flare accepted it. She closed her mouth around Pekora’s shaft, and slowly moved down it.

“Ah! Ah! Flare~!!” Pekora panted, watching with hazy eyes as the half-elf approached her base. “It feels too good!!”

Noel began pulling out of Flare’s ass, panting as her body shook. Marine’s hands cupped her ass cheeks. The pirate leaned against them, easing Noel back in. Flare hummed in utter bliss, tongue playfully running against Pekora’s cock.

“W- We should stop~!” Pekora stammered, words turning into moans. She said it, but she was hoping with every fiber of her being that no one would listen to her. 

Noel bottomed out inside of Flare with one final push from Marine. The half-elf gagged, as spasms ran through her body. It was too much. She was going to break. They had only tried anal a handful of times, and never like this. It felt like Noel was splitting her ass apart.

Noel felt so complete with Flare’s tight ass squeezing her dick. She finally felt the tension in her body disappearing. She didn’t ever want this feeling to go away again. “I can’t stop…” She whined, pulling back out and slamming in. 

Flare reached the base of Pekora’s cock. Her lips kissed her friend’s pelvis, as she deep throated her cock. She was gagging a bit, letting out muffled moans around Pekora as Noel slowly picked up the pace.

Flare bobbed her head up and down, making sure to use her tongue as well. She wanted Pekora to feel good. She needed to suck her thick cock. Noel’s hand, pinned beneath Flare’s chest, flipped around and began massaging her boob. It only added to the pleasure flowing all through the half-elf’s body.

Pekora was watching her, eyes wide at the sight of Flare so focused on devouring her dick. Flare made deliberate eye contact as she dragged her lips back. A shiver ran up Pekora’s spine, and she let out another series of breathy gasps and whimpers. Flare's gaze was unflinching, even as she gagged and moaned around her cock, body jolting around with each thrust from Noel. Pekora knew she was watching her, taking in the way the bunny's tongue hung out of her mouth, cheeks flushed red, moans escaping her lips without permission. Flare winked. Pekora whimpered. "Your mouth is so good... Your tongue- Ah~! F- Flare..." Flare couldn't resist playing with her, flicking her tongue around Pekora's shaft to draw out even more overstimulated passion on the bunny's face. She adored the way Pekora watched her as she sucked her cock.

Right beside Flare’s head was Noel’s. The half-elf's eyes closed in bliss, at the feeling of her girlfriend so close to her. “I love you so much…” Noel whispered, breath hot against her girlfriend’s ear. Flare pressed up against her, wriggling her ass slightly as another thrust reached deeper into it. It was the only way she could respond. Noel’s tits felt so amazing pressed up against her back, it was absurd. Flare adored Noel’s massive boobs.

Pekora was in awe at how sweetly they pressed against one another. She watched the two fuck like they were in their own little world, mouth forming a wide, dumb smile, as Flare didn't stop licking her cock.

Marine had moved. She couldn’t sit still anymore. Pekora shuddered as Marine came around to her, and brought their lips together. The bunny melted into the kiss, letting Marine work her tongue in. She gave in to the feeling of having her mouth dominated, entirely at Marine’s mercy.

Jealousy bubbled up at Flare’s core. She pulled as far back on Pekora’s dick as she could in this position, slowly dragging her tongue up the whole way. Then, she took the entirety back into her mouth in one motion.

A shuddery moan wracked Pekora’s body. Her head fell back, leaving the kiss abruptly as she panted through the pleasure, eyes rolling back. Flare smiled proudly around her shaft. Marine groaned, pussy practically aching with the need to cum. Pekora’s head was on the ground, eyes focused on the ceiling as Flare expertly sucked her dick. But, her view was suddenly obscured by Marine’s drenched pussy. The pirate captain straddled her friend’s head between her thighs, wet cunt against the bunny's mouth. “Please…” She whimpered, hands resting on either side of Pekora’s stomach.

Pekora had never done anything like this before. But, as Marine’s love nectar dripped into her mouth, she suddenly couldn’t resist. The rabbit’s hands grabbed onto Marine’s thighs, as she dragged her tongue along her slit, getting a good taste of her. “Oh yes~! J- Just like that!” 

“You feel so good!” Noel babbled. Her thrusts were strong and fast, repeatedly nailing Flare’s butt harder each time. “Sh- Shit shit shit~! Flare~!!” She began drooling onto the mat, just beside Flare’s head, completely lost to the tight pleasure of her girlfriend’s ass.

Flare’s eyes were crossing from the sheet intensity of it. Each time Noel pounded her, another searing burst of euphoric delight coursed through her veins. At this rate, she wasn’t going to be able to walk later.

One of the half-elf’s hands came around, and clutched the side of Noel’s head. She pressed it into her own, nuzzling against it as she continued sucking Pekora’s cock. Noel giggled deliriously, fingers digging into her girlfriend’s breast. 

Suddenly, Noel felt a hand grabbing her hair, and pulling her up. Marine had leaned forward, and quickly pressed their lips together. Her other hand was on Pekora’s knee.

Noel and Marine made out, kiss sloppy and wet with saliva and passion. They didn’t care about the way they drooled onto Flare’s back below them, or the way needy, guttural noises slipped out every time they sucked in a breath. They just kept diving in for more, eagerly exploring each other's mouths.

Flare was pretty sure she had a new kink. Hearing Noel making out with Marine above her, feeling their saliva hitting her back, the way Noel's thrusts became lighter, more sporadic, as she melted into the kiss. Flare was in love with those soft gasps for air escaping Noel's lips, between the wet noises of the kiss.

Pekora’s tongue made Marine press her face further into Noel’s, tongue suddenly dragging up her nose. “C- C- Can’t~ Fuck oh god- Mm!!” She couldn’t focus on the kiss anymore, moaning against Noel’s forehead. The knight’s mouth traveled down to her neck, biting in to leave a hickey for later. “Ooo~” Marine giggled, random shakes running through her body. Noel kept pounding Flare’s ass the whole time, but desire was building up in her stomach. She wanted more.

Marine threw her head back, losing herself to Pekora’s mouth, her tongue, the soft vibrations of moans and pants against her pussy. She was way too sensitive, and way too pent up. Noel fell down on top of Flare again. “I want to feel your pussy…” She whimpered.

Flare sighed dreamily around Pekora, managing to nod as enthusiastically as she could. She could’t move at all in this position, crushed under Noel, squeezed between Pekora and her, but she wanted that so bad.

Noel pulled out of Flare’s ass, body unsteady. She could have cried at the feeling of not being inside her girlfriend. The half-elf rose her butt a bit higher. Noel rested her weight against Flare as she brought her free hand around to where they were connected. But, before she did, she stopped, and pulled her shirt down enough to let her tits spill out. Flare giggled as she felt them against her sweaty back, still wet with the saliva from Noel and Marine’s kiss. Noel grabbed her shaft, then guided her tip down slightly to Flare’s other entrance. 

The half-elf was so caught up in the way Pekora’s body shook, and the way her cock throbbed, she didn’t even notice how close Noel was until she rammed her way inside. Flare screamed, body writhing wildly under her girlfriend’s.

“I know…” Noel cooed, resting her cheek against the back of Flare’s head. “It feels so good, Flare… Your tight little cunt fits me perfectly…” She eased further in, intent on reaching the base even in this position. Flare let out a long, continuous groan. The vibrations ran through Pekora’s body, adding to the way her tongue explored around Marine’s wet pussy.

“Inside!” The pirate pleaded. “I- Inside… I’m begging you, Pekora…”

The bunny happily complied. Struggling through the waves of pleasure Flare sent with her blowjob, Pekora poked her tongue into Marine’s pussy. “Ahhh~!!!” Marine cried out, throwing her head back as her moan echoed around the empty office. “P- Pekora- Ah! Ah! I’m- F~uck…” Slowly, any ability to form words left Marine.

At some point, Noel reached in as far as she could. She was a bit big for Flare on a normal day. But considering the circumstances, and the odd position, there was no way to get the last inch in.

Flare’s velvety pussy held tight around Noel’s cock in a whole different way. It was like a vice grip, squeezing and throbbing with each thrust. By now it was absolutely drenched in excited fluids. There was a small puddle beneath her on the mat.

Flare’s body was on fire. Everything felt too hot. She was sweating, pinned to the ground, cocks filling her mouth and pussy. She was completely losing herself to it. It filled every corner of her mind, replacing everything else. All she knew was how good she felt, how right it felt to be getting fucked by Noel, to be lovingly sucking Pekora’s cock. Her body was numb, overrun only be the warm feeling filling her to the brim.

“Nn!! Ah! Hng~! F- Flare- Oh my god~!!” Noel sobbed through her moans, panting and drooling like some kind of dog as she eagerly pounded away at Flare’s cunt. It was the best she ever felt. They were fucking with Pekora and Marine, and she felt so hot it was nearly unbearable. “I- I’m going to cum…!” She stammered, mouth right by Flare’s ear.

Flare wanted to cry she was so happy. Her pussy was getting shattered by Noel, and soon she’d get to feel her girlfriend’s cum filling her up too.

“Me too~ Oohhh~~!!! P- Pekora- I’m getting addicted to this!!” Marine cried, grabbing her own tits for support. “You’re so fucking good at eating out my pussy! I can’t take it!!”

Pekora was gasping and moaning against Marine’s slit, as she sloppily made out with her pussy. A mixture of saliva and Marine’s fluids covered the rabbit’s mouth, but she didn’t even notice. Flare’s mouth was unraveling her, completely dominating her and sending spasms of delight to the tips of her fingers and toes each time. As she was destroyed by each tongue stroke, she focused solely on doing everything she could to Marine’s pussy. 

Flare felt like she was floating. She couldn’t even feel the mat beneath her anymore. Her body gave itself to each thrust from Noel. She melted into her messy blowjob, caring for Pekora’s cock like it was the only thing in the entire world. She could feel Noel’s hard nipples and huge tits against her back. She could feel Noel’s hand digging into her breast. She could feel Noel’s tongue against her cheek, saliva dripping down her face. It all consumed her, as each thrust into her tight pussy pushed her close to the edge. Guttural, muffled moans slipped out around Pekora’s shaft, completely involuntary as Flare’s mind succumbed to the feeling.

Marine came first. Pekora’s tongue hit the exact right spot, and the pirate captain let out an ear splitting shriek of ecstatic pleasure. The moan went on forever, as her back arched and hands flew out. She spasmed wildly, desperate for something to hang onto. Somehow, she ended up digging her fingers into Pekora’s tits. It was the last push needed for her as well.

Even as Marine kept shaking on top of her, Pekora’s hips started jerking wildly. She couldn’t control the way she began bucked her cock deeper into Flare’s mouth. Marine’s cum was spraying onto her face, and any goal to get as much as she could into her mouth disappeared when her orgasm broke her. A series of short pants and gasps streamed from Pekora’s mouth, hitting against Marine’s slit and adding a shiver up her spine to her mind numbing climax. Pekora was drowning in pleasure, lightheaded and dizzy and Flare’s lips hugged tight around her cock, even as she came.

Flare’s eyes widened as Pekora’s load unleashed into her mouth. A torrent of seed pumped down her throat, rope after rope of sticky white cream coating her tongue. Flare gagged and gasped, but stayed on, determined to get as much cum as she could. Pekora kept thrusting into her wide open mouth as it went on. Flare wanted to get every drop, but it was too overwhelming. Her eyes watered as she gagged, still swallowing as much as Pekora’s tasty cum as she could as the rest oozed out around her lips.

Marine collapsed, falling to her side and onto the ground. Her body shook, cum still dripping down her thighs. Her moan had tapered out, now little more than occasional hums and pants. She looked exhausted, utterly drained by such an intense orgasm.

The second the pirate captain fell off her face, Pekora’s voice could be heard. “Ah! Ah! Oh~h~ Ah… Sh- Shit shit…” Her chest was heaving as she took in little shaky breaths. An aftershock hit her hard. Pekora suddenly sat up, eyes scrunched shut and hands clutching her sides. Her cock left Flare’s mouth, and streaks of cum painted the half-elf’s face.

Flare gasped, which turned into a yelp as Noel continued hammering into her. Cum dripped down her chin, now covering her face, some landing in her hair, as the last few shots hit her from Pekora’s dick. The rabbit’s head landed on Marine’s lap when she fell to her back, immediately drifting to sleep.

For the first time since their impromptu orgy started, Flare’s moaning could be heard loud and clear. She let out odd, uncontrollable noises, overlapping and interrupting each other each time. “Nn~! Fuh~! Mm- Guh! Sh- No~! Shit~!! Noel! I c- c- Ahh~!!” 

“I can’t hold it back any longer!!” Noel yelled, thrusts brutally slamming into Flare over and over. The half-elf was still crushed against the ground, mouth hanging open, and a mixture of cum and saliva pooling on the mat. There was nothing in the entire world but her and Noel.

“I- Inside.” Flare grunted, vision blurring.

Noel’s free hand grabbed Flare’s cum-covered face, finger poking into her mouth, as their climax came. Both girls screamed, sweaty, overstimulated bodies shaking against each other erratically. The noises coming from Flare were as primal as they were erotic, filling the room and urging Noel on as her back arched and she frantically buried her cock inside Flare’s overly tight pussy with one last mighty thrust. The knight was sobbing out in pleasure, as her hips met Flare’s, and her cum began filling her girlfriend’s cunt. “Ohhh~~!!! F- Flare~~!!!” Noel’s thundering cry of euphoric pleasure echoed throughout the office, mixing together with Flare’s noises.

“Noel! Noel! Uh~! Nng~~ Fuh! Ah! Sh- Kya~!!” Flare’s body writhed under Noel, cum spraying our around the knight’s rock hard cock. Her hips kept jerking backward, slamming against Noel’s cock, as her eyes crossed and her toes curled. Noel could feel Flare’s body’s sporadic orgasm-induced convulsions. She hugged her as tight as she could, as her own body seemed to light on fire, the burning heat of her climax shooting through her chest. Noel’s teeth left a mark on Flare’s shoulder, but neither noticed as the throes of their orgasm left them oblivious to anything but the heat of Noel’s white hot cum flowing into Flare’s throbbing pussy, which seemed to squeeze around Noel as she shot more ropes of cum inside.

Eventually, it began to end. Noel’s collapsed forward, head beside Flare’s as they both panted, mouths hanging open drooling onto the mat beneath them. Their sweaty bodies shook against each other, legs useless. Then the first aftershock hit.

Noel gasped, letting out a groan as more cum shot into Flare. Her fingers dug into her girlfriend’s breast. Flare whimpered, forehead resting against the mat as her ass shook. 

Again, another aftershock hit them hard. Flare let out a hiss, pressing her back up against Noel’s tits as her cum leaked out around Noel’s thick cock. Noel’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape, vision flashing through another burst of ecstasy. 

Over and over, they rode the waves of their climax together, whimpering and panting as they braced for each subsequent flood of their senses. Flare’s head was devoid of a single thought, left entirely broken from her world altering orgasm. Noel was in a similar boat, unable to even remember her own name as she continued to cling desperately to Flare, as if she were the only thing that mattered on Earth.

Eventually, it really was over. Noel pulled her cock free from Flare’s pussy. There was a satisfying, wet popping noise as it came out. They both shuddered and whined at the feeling. Noel flopped over onto her back, cum covered hips sore and numb. She was drenched in sweat, body still shaking occasionally as it got used to not thrusting into Flare.

Flare lay face down on the mat, half-lidded lustful gaze focused only on her girlfriend beside her. She couldn’t move at all. Even if she wanted to, her body just wouldn’t work. Without a doubt, she wouldn’t be able to walk for the rest of the day.

That’s when she noticed it: Marine’s camera propped against a chair, pointing right at her from behind. Without thinking, Flare spread her legs apart, giving the camera a perfect shot of her shaking, stuffed pussy. She held up a peace sign, and smiled, knowing she looked like a wreck, cum all over her face.

Her head hit the ground, and her body gave out. She really wasn’t able to move anymore. Noel’s hand reached hers. They intertwined their fingers as they lay there, still gasping for air, bodies sore and tired, but still filled with the warmth of orgasm.

Pekora was staring at the ceiling, awake once again, but unable to think of anything but the joyous feeling in her chest. Her head was still resting in Marine’s cum-covered lap. Marine’s hand ran through the bunny’s hair, as the pirate captain watched Noel and Flare lay there. “You look so good fucked.” She shuddered.

“Let’s do this… a lot more…” Noel murmured, not even aware she said it.

Flare smiled at the thought. She whimpered out her agreement.

“S- See? Twister is really fun…” Pekora stammered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any suggestions!


	3. Calli's check-up with Choco and Ina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calli goes in for a check-up, and Choco has a pretty good idea on how best to help her. Ina is there too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calli x Choco x Ina

Calli couldn’t deny how nervous she was as she walked into the exam room. Frankly, she didn’t see why an immortal reaper needed doctor check-ups. Not to mention, whenever she had to go see Choco-sensei, for whatever reason, she felt her heart begin to beat faster. 

Choco was finishing writing something down on a chart when she opened the door. The succubus glanced up, and smiled. “Hello, Calli. Take a seat right there, please.”

Calli nodded stiffly, sitting down on the exam table. Ina was the one to close the door – having recently started helping Choco out as a sort of assistant. She gave Calli a friendly wave, as she sat down on a stool in the corner of the room.

Choco stood, setting aside her clipboard. “How have you been feeling lately?”

“Fine.” She answered too quickly. “…A bit wound up, I guess.”

Choco nodded, shining a light in her eye, then mouth. “Stressed?”

“Yeah.”

“Stand for me.”

Calli stood up, uncomfortable in her medical gown. Choco pressed something cold to her back, making her shiver. The reaper kept glancing over at Ina, feeling a bit exposed, but her friend was busily writing down notes for Choco.

“What do you do to unwind?”

“…Um…” There was an awkward silence as no answer followed. 

“Calli, you have to take care of yourself, mentally as well as physically.” Choco chastised her lightly, face stern but soft. She felt a bit too close. Calli looked away.

“Y- Yeah, sure.”

A devious smile appeared on Choco’s lips for just a moment. Without a doubt, Calli needed to do something to relax, and she had a pretty good idea on what could help her do that. “I’m going to take off your gown now, alright?”

“What!?” Calli yelped, cheeks flushing red. “W- Why!?”

Choco gave her a confused look. “I’m a doctor, I have to make sure you’re healthy.”

Calli looked over at Ina. “Oh, don’t worry Calli! It’s no big deal – this is totally normal.”

Calli swallowed the lump in her throat, and slowly began to pull her gown off. When she finally did, her whole body tensed at the feeling of being entirely exposed. She was completely naked.

Choco took in every inch of her figure: her sizable tits, her perky ass, her soft thighs, her slightly toned stomach. The succubus licked her lips, imagining all the ways she could play with such a good toy. Her hand moved to Calli’s breasts. The reaper gasped, then clamped her mouth shut, blushing wildly as Choco examined her. 

Slowly, the doctor’s hand move from her tits, down her stomach, until stopping just above her pussy. Calli was trying to take deep breaths, shaking slightly at her senpai’s touch. 

“Are you alright, Calli? You’re very red.” 

“I’m fine.” She squeaked.

“You’ve got a beautiful body.”

“Th- Thanks.”

Choco’s finger traced her slit, then came away wet. “Your pussy is very wet.”

Calli felt like she was about to pass out. Did Choco really just say that? Was that normal in a check-up? Why was she so wet? She was shaking so bad. Ina was watching, too. 

“You know, there’s a way we could unwind together.” Choco made very intentional eye contact as she licked Calli’s cum off of her finger, humming happily at the taste. 

“I don’t- um… what?” 

Choco surged forward, slamming their lips together in a kiss. Calli began to let out an alarmed yelp, but the second her mouth opened, Choco’s tongue entered her. Calli could feel her senpai inside her mouth, exploring her, playing with her. She fell backwards, landing against the exam table, as Choco moved further in. The doctor’s hands had Calli’s pinned, body pressed against her naked one. 

The kiss ended for a moment, leaving them both panting. Choco whispered quickly in Calli’s ear, “If you want me to stop, just say please.” She brought her mouth back to Calli’s, hovering just above it, not yet continuing their kiss. “Well?” 

Calli’s chest heaved as her brain tried to keep up. Her mind was still whirling, mouth abuzz with lingering feeling of Choco’s lips, Choco’s tongue. All she had to say was, ‘Please’, and she could walk out. “I don’t… Um…”

Choco descended. She made out with the young reaper passionately, clearly an expert in picking her apart with her tongue. Calli panted and gasped into the kiss, struggling against her senpai, fighting for breath. She could say ‘Please’, and they’d stop. But, did she really want that?

When Choco pulled free again, a string of saliva was keeping their lips connected. “Ina, it seems we’re doing another stress relief session.” 

“Great!” Ina smiled, standing.

“But wait, I’m not done.”

Calli glanced between Ina and Choco, face red with embarrassment. “H- Hold on! Wait! Are you really going to- Ah!” She couldn’t stop the moan that came was Choco’s fingers entered her. “Oh god~” Choco’s fingers were inside her. Choco’s fingers were inside her pussy. “Ah~!”

Choco kissed Calli’s cheek, then her chin, then her neck. She lingered around her chest, kissing and sucking hard on her nipples. The reaper gasped, body on fire as her senpai slowly made her way down.

“S- Stop-“

“Please?” Choco asked, pausing.

Calli hesitated, then bit her lip. “N- No… I mean- Ahn! Fuck~” Her body tensed as Choco’s tongue ran up her slit. Calli was braced against the table, her knuckles white from gripping the edge. This was too much, she couldn’t do this. 

Choco’s tongue entered her.

Calli let out a low, shuddery moan as the succubus began to eat her out. She should stop this, this was bad, wasn’t it? She didn’t even notice Ina standing at her side until she spoke.

“Calli, how are you feeling?”

“Ah… Ah… Ina… D- Don’t look- Nn!”

“Do you not want me to see? You look so cute like this.” Ina said, breath hot on her cheek. “Tell me how it feels.”

Calli felt dizzy. She felt like her thoughts were just uselessly swirling around her head without any form. Every time she began to speak, Choco reached deeper. The doctor expertly licked at her walls, playing with her like some kind of toy. “H- Hot… It feels hot… I feel so- Shit… Shitshitshit- Ah! I can’t…” Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes as pleasure overwhelmed her. “Chest feels… tight… I’m gonna pass out… I’m really going to… Oh~!”

Choco wasn’t containing her excitement well as she passionately devoured Calli’s tight cunt. She spelled out her name along the inside of her kouhai’s walls, humming happily as she felt Calli tensing and gasping with each movement. Choco’s hands rested on Calli’s thighs, feeling the way they twitched slightly when she hit certain spots.

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” Choco purred, kissing Calli’s inner thigh. 

“I- It… Sort of… I- Mm~ Haa…” Calli was a wreck, body shaking, fingers going numb from how hard they clung to the exam table, every word out of her mouth interrupted by a stream or random involuntary noises. She wasn’t sure what she was supposed to feel, or do, or say. She was just sure that right now she was Choco’s.

Ina left a soft kiss on her cheek. Calli giggled lightly, mind failing her as Choco’s tongue playfully explored her aching cunt. She could feel the doctor’s breath between her legs, her hands on her thighs. It was too much, she was losing herself to it.

“You look so cute right now…” Ina squealed, taking in every detail of Calli’s face. She watched the way the reaper’s mouth formed a tiny little ‘o’ shape, the way her breasts jiggled a bit with every pant, the way her arms and legs shook more and more – failing to support through the haze of pleasure. Calli’s brow was furrowed, eyes watery, cheeks red. 

Choco could feel the edge Calli was teetering on. Her tongue continued to assault her kouhai’s pussy, until she found it. She grazed a spot, and Calli’s entire body spasmed. The reaper let out a loud, short and high pitched moan. Her legs pressed together, squeezing Choco’s head between her thighs. The doctor couldn't hold herself back. Just as Calli’s grip on the exam table slipped, the succubus’ tongue deftly prodded that same spot.

Calli shrieked out in pleasure, collapsing to her side. Her legs were useless as she fell to the ground, body shaking as the shockwaves of pleasure from Choco’s attack on her g-spot coursed through her. Calli ended up laying on her side, panting and groaning as heat radiated from her core. Choco had a firm grip on one of her legs, holding it slightly up to expose her dripping pussy. “Ch- Choco- sensei…” Calli whimpered. “I’m going to- to…”

“What, Calli?” Choco asked, smiling sweetly down at her.

“I’m going to cum…” She breathed.

“Do you want me to make you cum?”

Calli hesitated. She wasn’t sure what to say. She couldn’t say yes, could she? She shouldn’t, should she? But, it was impossible to deny what she was feeling – the soft buzzing radiating through her body, the dizzy desire filling her head. 

“Y- Yes…” Calli shuddered, scrunching her eyes shut and turning away, bracing herself for Choco’s tongue. But, it didn’t come. Instead, there was the feeling of something wrapping around her wrists, slowly pulling her up. Calli opened her eyes, and saw thick purple tendrils holding tight to her arms, restraining her.

Choco was standing in front of her, unabashedly smiling as her eyes traveled across Calli’s body. She could see everything. Her eyes lingered on all of Calli’s most private parts. The reaper wanted to cover herself, but she couldn’t. Slowly, the doctor eased off her coat. Calli’s eyes widened, and her cheeks flushed red, as she watched her senpai slowly and deliberately undress for her.

Choco reveled in the feeling of Calli’s stare. She shed her clothes like she was unwrapping a Christmas present for her kouhai. Soon, she was pulling off her bra. Calli quickly looked away. Choco stepped forward, and brought her hand to the reaper’s chin, guiding her gaze back down. Calli took in the sight of Choco’s massive tits. Even more dirty thoughts filled her mind. She bit her lip, and tried to hide the liquids dripping down her thighs by pressing her legs together.

Choco brought her face to Calli’s again, pausing when their lips were just an inch apart. “Ara ara~ You’re so wet, aren’t you?” Her fingers danced along the edge of Calli’s aching cunt.

The reaper nodded, half lidded gaze glued to Choco’s lips. 

“You can ask for whatever you want, you know. This is meant to relieve your stress.” Choco spoke in barely above a whisper, dragging out each word as she took in the way Calli’s body trembled against Ina’s grasp.

“I…” Calli stopped herself. What was she doing? Wasn’t this really perverted, and dirty? She didn’t want this, did she? But, it felt like her lips were on fire. She needed this. She needed Choco. “K- Kiss me…” She stammered, voice shaky.

Choco moved in slowly. Calli could see her eyes close as she moved in to kiss her. The reaper melted into it. She let Choco’s lips meet hers, she let Choco’s tongue find its way into her mouth. She surrendered herself to the feeling of making out with the succubus.

Ina stood behind Calli, watching Choco passionately crash their lips together over and over, each time pulling back just long enough to take in a breath before diving back in. She kept her tentacles tight around Calli’s arms, heart beginning to beat faster and faster as she saw the way they kissed. Slowly, one of her hands trailed down. With the help of a couple tentacles, she undressed from the waist down. Ina began massaging her wet pussy, watching her friend and senpai. Her eyes kept catching on the way Calli’s butt moved as she idly struggled.

Choco pulled back, sighing blissfully as she licked some of Calli’s saliva off her lips. She stepped back, succubus tail flicking. “You’ve been so good, Calli.” She hooked her fingers around her own panties – the only article of clothing left on. “Ina, put her on her knees.”

Ina had to snap back to reality. She quickly forced Calli down, tentacles tightening around her wrists. The reaper was still shaking a bit, with a mix of nervous anticipation bubbling around in her mind. She was still hesitant, but part of her was so hungry for more.

Choco pulled her panties off, revealing just how wet she was. There was an unmistakable sheen of her excitement on her thighs. Calli’s mouth hung slightly open at the sight of her naked senpai – her graceful figure. She wanted a taste. 

Choco could see the desperation in her gaze. “You can ask for anything, remember?” 

“I want… to taste you…” Calli’s words came out shaky, but she still said them. 

Choco smiled. “Good girl~” As she step forward, she rested her hand on the back of Calli’s head, fingers playing with the girl’s long pink hair. Choco slowly guided Calli to her pussy, biting her lip as she excitedly awaited the feeling of her kouhai’s tongue.

There were butterflies filling Calli’s stomach as she was pressed against Choco’s wet cunt. She was so nervous, so embarrassed, but if she just took one lick…

Ina had a hand under her shirt, playing with her boobs as well now, watching what was unfolding before her. A sudden shiver from Choco earned a soft, quiet moan from her lips as well. 

The moment Calli’s tongue met her pussy, electric pleasure ran up Choco’s spine. She bit the edge of her thumb, trying to stifle her moan. Calli didn’t notice, but she continued anyway. As she slowly licked her senpai’s slit yet again, she savored the taste on her tongue. She loved it. Choco tasted so good. Calli licked again, and again. She was getting addicted. She needed more. Desperate, needy desires were replacing the sensible thoughts in her head. Her tongue entered Choco’s cunt.

“Oh~!” Choco moaned as Calli’s tongue entered her, holding tighter to the reaper’s locks of pink hair. “Oh! Y- Yes- Calli… You’re doing so good- Ah~!”   
Calli wasn’t nearly as experienced as her senpai. She had no idea what to do, she just knew she needed more. Sloppily, she licked away at Choco’s pussy. Saliva dripped down her chin, but she kept going. In the back of her mind, thoughts about how indecent she was being called for attention, but they were drowned out. She needed more. She needed to keep going. She loved this taste. She was addicted to it. 

Choco felt herself slip slightly, nearly losing her footing. The messy assault on her pussy sent wave after wave of pleasure through her body. “S- Stop.” She moaned, tearing herself away from her kouhai.

Calli stayed on her knees, eyes closed as she licked Choco’s cum off her lips. “So good…”

“Sensei… can we do it now?” Ina practically begged, fingering her pussy unabashedly before the doctor. 

“Yes.” 

Calli was brought back to her feet. She felt the warmth of Choco’s body against hers. A shudder ran through her as she opened her eyes and saw her senpai hugging tight against her body. Their tits were pressed together, Calli could feel the wetness of Choco’s thighs on her own. The succubus’ arms wrapped around Calli, holding her tight. “This is going to feel so good, okay?” Calli nodded dumbly, melting into the embrace. She felt Choco’s tail wrap around her thigh, and giggled. 

Ina turned on the sink, and ran her tentacles under it quickly. She sat down on a nearby stool, pulling off the last of her clothing. Then, she set to work.

Calli gasped when the first tentacle reached her. Strong and wet, it snaked up her leg, until stopping at the entrance to her pussy. Was it really going to go inside? Calli considered putting a stop to this, but there was no point. She wanted this more than anything. She wanted to feel Choco’s body against hers more than anything. A smile found its way onto her lips as more tentacles curled around her, and Choco was well.

They were all waiting.

“Please…” Calli whimpered. “I need it-“ Her words were cut off by a sudden cry of intense pleasure, as Ina began to fuck them. A tentacle entered her tight pussy, while another slowly entered her ass. There were even more holding her legs and arms in place, as one found its way between her and Choco, and began playing with her tits. “Ah! Ah! Fuck~! Oh god oh god oh- Fuck~!! Ahh~!” Calli’s body writhed under their touch, pleasure coursing through her, making her feel lightheaded.

That’s when she noticed Choco’s body shaking as well. The doctor was moaning and panting, holding tight to Calli as Ina’s tendrils entered her as well. There were both being utterly dominated, fucked against each other. 

“Senpai~!” Calli moaned. “It’s so much- Ah!!”  
“Doesn’t it feel amazing?” Choco sighed, mind overrun by the blissful ecstasy of being fucked. 

Calli’s mouth formed a wide smile. “Yes!! I love you, Choco-sensei!” She was the one to bring their lips together. Calli messily kissed Choco, not caring about her lack of expertise. She slipped her tongue in, letting saliva run down their chins. She felt an especially hard thrust into her ass, and groaned into the kiss, mouthing hanging open in a silent scream of euphoria as the one in her pussy followed suit. “Oh my god~! Ah! Fuck~! It feel so fucking good!”

“Ohhh~!! More, Ina!” Choco begged, hips bucking against the tentacles and Calli. 

“Harder!” Calli cried, legs shaking as her hips grew sore.

Ina began moving her tentacles even faster, as she herself felt one enter her pussy. She masturbated, fondling her own tits, taking in the image of Calli and Choco moaning and begging for more.

Calli’s mouth hung open as she panted like a dog, and drooled onto Choco’s breasts. She pulled one of her hands free to quickly pinch her senpai’s nipple. “Your tits are so big, Choco…” She panted, bringing her mouth to one.

“Oh god~! Just like that Calli! Please!” A pool of cum was forming on the ground beneath them, as their liquids dripped down Ina’s tentacles. One wrapped around one of Choco’s horns, pulling her head back. Choco smiled as another hooked her mouth open. “Sho ghud…” She said, words slurred. Her nails were digging into Calli’s back now, arms shaking, legs beginning to give out.

“Uh! Hng… Guh!” Calli groaned as Ina’s tentacles fucked her hard. She bucked her lips against Choco’s earning more moans from them both each time. Her tits were being squeezed tight by tentacles, and she loved it. She loved everything that was happening. She loved being fucked stupid, she loved not being able to stop all the moans leaving her mouth, she loved the way Choco and Ina were looking at her. Her mind had gone completely blank, replaced only with the need to feel even better. “Fuckfuckfuck oh my fucking God! Ina, break me!!” 

“Oh! Oh! Y~es~! Mm…! I’m going to…” Choco kept moaning on loop, giving herself into the pleasure overwhelming her. Her legs finally gave, completely useless under this wave of ecstasy. But, the tentacles held firm. Slowly, both girls felt the the tentacles tightening, supporting their weight, moving them somewhere. They gasped as the thrusts hit new angles inside them.

They ended up on the exam table, Choco lying on top of Callie, as they were both fucked even harder. Ina was on the ground herself now, face against the cool tile and ass in the air, as her own tentacles thrusted into her pussy.

“I love this!!” Callie screamed, body writhing under Coco. “I need more I need more it feels so good I can’t think I’m going to cum I can’t think fuck fuck fuck more!!” She babbled, interrupted over and over by a series of odd sounding moans. Choco’s forehead rested against hers, the doctor tried to kiss her, but only managed to lick her cheek. They were both lost to Ina’s tentacles, accepting each new thrust into their pussies and asses.

Callie let the pleasure flow through her. She threw out all the worries she had had about coming here, and welcomed the overwhelming euphoria instead. All she knew as how good it felt to get fucked. All she wanted was to feel it deeper. 

A new sensation entered her. Choco’s fingers found their way inside her aching, sore pussy. Callie’s gasp turned into a shaky moan, as Choco began fingering her along with Ina’s tentacle. “Cum with me.” She whispered.

Calli nodded, smiling. “Make me cum, please!! Please Choco-sensei! I need it! I need it! Fuck fuck oh fuck!!”

As the tentacle in her ass slammed inside with a thrust that shook through her entire body, Calli’s leg flew out. Her knee hit the tentacle in Choco, shooting a jolt of pleasure up the doctor’s spine. And just like that, they both came.

Choco’s climax was quiet. Shuddery, quick breaths wracked her body as her hips shook violently. Her toes curled, and her fingers dug into Calli’s tits and pussy. She loved sex so much, and this orgasm was the most intense one she had felt in years. Her succubus tail thrashed wildly as her cum sprayed onto Calli’s pelvis. 

Calli’s orgasm shook her to her core. She screamed, curses and moans and gasps streaming from her mouth as her body writhed. Her legs felt like jelly, her hands ran desperately through Choco’s hair as wave after wave of mind numbing pleasure pulsed through her. Calli kept moaning through it all, eyes crossing and vision failing her. Her mouth was stuck in a wide, dumb smile. Her cum sprayed against Choco’s thighs, hips rising and back arching up against her senpai.

It was euphoric pleasure unlike the reaper had ever felt before. It flowed through every inch of her, replacing everything that was once Calli with the unrivaled feeling of her orgasm. She welcomed all of it, giving up on trying to think or talk or move. 

Slowly, they each came down from their climaxes. Both Choco and Calli’s bodies gradually stopped spasming and shaking. The tentacles stopped, letting them lay there, chests heaving, panting as they tried to catch their breaths. Calli’s entire body was buzzing, on fire as her orgasm slowly ended. She could almost cry at how good it felt to be under Choco, pussy and ass filled, still sporadically shaking a bit to each spurt of cum from her overstimulated cunt.

An after shock hit, and Calli gasped, letting out a low, drawn out moan. Choco smiled, planting a kiss on Calli’s forehead as it happened. 

Ina orgasmed to the sight of them. She let out a whimper-like groan as pleasure tore through her. Her tentacles were tight around her, squeezing into her skin, digging into her pussy as she came around them. Her tongue hung out of her mouth, and her eyes crossed, body shaking along with the climax. She gasped as it ended, barely able to think.

Slowly, the tentacles pulled out of all of them. Choco let out a blissful sigh, loving the way Calli scrunched her eyes shut and gasped as they left. 

For a long time, everyone just lay there. 

Then, Calli moved. She wriggled out from underneath Choco, then straddled her senpai’s hips. She descended on her, kissing around her tits, hands grabbing her thighs.

“Ara ara~ You’re that desperate to go again?” Choco smiled.

Calli nodded through a haze of lust. “Please…”

“Okay… Okay…” Choco slowly brought Calli’s head to her chest, tail making its way to her pussy. The reaper moaned happily as they began again. “Good girl~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any suggestions!


	4. Okayu, Korone, and Mio go into heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okayu, Korone, and Mio go into heat. Things escalate from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayu x Korone x Mio
> 
> Okayu and Korone are dating
> 
> Futa!Okayu

Korone couldn’t stop herself from kissing Okayu. She crashed their lips together, desperately working her tongue into the cat’s mouth. As they made out, Okayu’s hands ran up and down Korone’s back, grabbing at the hem of her shirt to begin undressing her.

The two couldn’t stay off each other. Even now, in the bathroom supposedly getting ready for a collab with Mio, their bodies moved on impulse. It always started the same way; just being in the same room together made them both feel so hot. Soon, it was distracting, and their eyes would linger a bit too long on each other’s bodies. By the time their juices were dripping down their thighs, they couldn’t hold back.

Okayu pulled Korone’s pants down, before taking hers off as well. Korone shivered at the sight of her girlfriend’s cock, excitedly grabbing it and guiding it to her drenched entrance. Okayu pushed Korone back against the bathroom door, bringing her cock into her pussy at the same time.

“Ah~!!” Korone tried to stifle her moan through her fingers, but failed.

Okayu began thrusting, hitting their hips together over and over. Soft gasps kept slipping out of her lips, so she latched onto Korone’s breast, trying to silence herself by sucking on her nipple.

Korone let out a satisfied giggle, body shaking a bit, pinned between the warmth of Okayu and the door. “More…” She begged, hands moving down to play with the cat’s ass. 

Okayu bucked harder, burying her cock inside of Korone. She earned a shuddering series of pants from her fellow idol. Okayu loved the way Korone’s tongue hung out of her open mouth when she was getting fucked hard. She tried to pick up the pace, struggling to move in the warm tightness of Korone’s cunt.

Okayu’s body jolted as Korone suddenly pulled lightly on her tail. “Kya~!” Her back arched, a tingling feeling traveling up her spine. “K- Korone, that’s-“ She did it again. Okayu clamped her hand over her mouth, groaning through her fingers as bursts of pleasure filled her. “Uh~ Ah! Sh- shit… I’m going to…” She needed to return the favor.

Okayu grabbed Korone by the wrists, and pinned her arms back. The dog’s eyes widened, surprised at the sudden display of dominance. A nervous laugh escape her lips, as Okayu pulled nearly all the way out. “Wait-“ She felt her girlfriend’s cock rush back inside, splitting her apart as it slammed into her. “Ahh~!!! Oh god! Okayu~!! I’m gonna cum!” Korone moaned and panted, saliva dripping down her chest as Okayu fucked her against the door with reckless abandon. They were both shaking and gasping for air as pleasure overwhelmed them, climaxes on the horizon.

On the other side of the door, in the living room of the apartment, Mio sat awkwardly. The moaning echoing from the bathroom kept getting louder. She wasn’t sure what to do here – would it be impolite to remind them they had to stream in five minutes? 

The wolf tried to keep her mind occupied, but over and over, the euphoric cries from her friends distracted her. She didn’t think they were even aware, but based on the way Korone and Okayu had been all over each other lately, they were definitely in heat. Mio had gone through her fair share of heats, only getting through each one by locking herself in her apartment and masturbating from sunrise to sunset. If things got too bad, those two could be going at it all day.

Mio jumped when a loud bang shot through the air. The bathroom door suddenly burst open, or rather, fell open. It hit the ground hard, with Korone and Okayu on top of it, both half naked, connected by their hips.

“C- Cumming~!!” Korone screamed, hips bucking wildly as her orgasm hit. Mio watched, face flushed red and eyes wide, as Korone’s cum sprayed out around Okayu’s cock. She was panting hard, legs locked around Okayu’s waist as she rode out her climax.

Okayu was staring at Mio with wide eyes, face red with embarrassment as Korone came around her. Her chest was heaving, tits swaying as she tried to keep herself from cumming as well, right in front of their friend.

As Korone’s orgasm ended, and her moans slowly dwindled, Okayu and Mio were both at a loss for what to say. The dog idol’s legs unhooked, falling to the ground as her body slowly stopped shaking. Somehow, she was completely unaware of the situation. “Your cock feels so good, Okayu…” She panted.

“…Um… Thanks…” Her response was awkward. “M- Mio… I can explain… uh…”

“M- Mio!?” Korone burst, finally catching up. Okayu quickly pulled out of her, trying to get out an explanation. There was a wet popping noise as her rock hard cock left Korone’s tight pussy. The dog tried to stop her moan from slipping out, but couldn’t. They were a mess. Overlapping apologies filled the air, trying to get to their feet on shaky legs, until Mio stopped them.

“I think you’re both just in heat.” Mio explained with a kind smile. “I understand how it is.”

The two paused, looked at each other, then breathed a quick sigh of relief. With just those words, everything was fine. They stood, and began to retrieve their clothes. “We’ll make sure to be a bit more careful… and quieter, about that stuff.” Okayu laughed, still embarrassed.

Mio was just happy everything was resolved so well. In fact, she felt a bit closer to her friends after something embarrassing like that. As they sat down for their collab, barely on time, Mio found herself in a remarkably good mood.

In the future, if she was ever dealing with an especially bad heat cycle, she could talk to her friends about it now. That sounded nice. …Maybe they’d even help her out…

Mio snapped back to reality, face bright red. Did she really just think that? No no no, no way. She tried to refocus on the collab. The stream chat was going as fast as ever, but she tried to find some comment to reply to.

“Korone seems so bubbly today!” She read.

Korone giggled. “Something really fun happened before the stream!”

Mio nearly choked. Was Korone in such a good mood because of that orgasm just a few minutes ago? She came so hard, body writhing underneath Okayu’s, legs drenched in cum when she scrambled to her feet… Mio couldn’t get the image out of her head. Korone lying there, eyes scrunched shut and mouth hanging open as she climaxed. How good did Okayu’s cock feel to make her that happy?

“…Mio?” Okayu repeated.

“Huh?”

“You drove the car into a wall.” 

“Oh! …Maybe you should drive today.”

That’s when Mio saw it; the unmistakable bulge into Okayu’s pants. Her cock was straining for freedom, still erect from earlier. It made sense; she got so close, but didn’t get to come. It was so big and hard. Mio couldn’t take her eyes off it. 

She wanted a taste.

No! Mio tore her attention off of Okayu’s dick and back to the screen, head buzzing. She didn’t want to believe it, but it was obvious by now. She was going into heat, and Mio’s heat cycles hit hard.

As the stream dragged on, the wolf felt herself losing the battle to lust. Her chest felt tight, her pussy was aching. The more the events from earlier replayed in her mind, the wetter her seat got. She couldn’t focus, she could barely see the screen through the haze of desire overtaking her.

Every time Korone spoke, the sound of her moaning filled Mio’s head. Every time Okayu shifted in her seat, the shape of her cock through her pants was vivid in Mio’s mind.

It took everything the wolf had to not lunge at them and fuck them there and then. Eventually, she was at the limit. “Let’s end it there for the day!” She decided.

Okayu turned to her. “Oh. Okay.” They did the outro, and soon the stream was over. The cat let out a long, tired sigh. “Thanks, Mio. I feel all… weird. I think… I need to go take a nap, or something…”

“That makes sense, since you are in heat after all.” Mio nodded, standing quickly. “Well, I’m going to head home! Bye!”

“You’re not going to stay and hang out?” Korone asked, a bit sad.

“Not today.”

“It’s not because of earlier, right?” The dog panicked, grabbing onto Mio’s hand. A shudder ran through her as the warmth from Korone’s hand enveloped her own, spreading through her skin. She wanted to feel more of her body, so bad.

“N- No. We all do it, right?”

“Even you?”

“Well…” Mio was trying to take deep breaths, but her body was on fire. She needed to mate.

Okayu moaned.

Korone and Mio both turned to her, to find the cat’s hand in her pants, clutching her rock hard cock. “I- I can’t stop myself! Ah~!” She was jerking herself off, right there in front of them. “Nn! Oh god…” Mio was still frozen, shocked. Every muscle in her body wanted to lurch forward and get Okayu’s cock inside her. It took everything she had to stay rooted in place. Korone was watching too, eyes wide. Lust was creeping back into the dog’s brain.

Okayu couldn’t stop moving her hand. She couldn’t stop masturbating, even with her friends watching. She couldn’t stop herself. “Uh! I’m going to c- cum~! F- fuck! Ahhh~!” Okayu’s hips jerked forward as she came. Ropes of cum filled her pants, dripping down her fingers and shaft. Her back was arched as it kept coming. The smell hit Mio all at once. It was intoxicating. It lit a fire in her stomach. 

Okayu whimpered a bit as her climax slowly ended, hips still shaking involuntarily. Some switch deep in Mio’s mind was flicked. Her heat took over, and her body moved on its own. She stepped forward, then fell to her knees. “M- Mio?” Okayu stammered. In one swift motion, the wolf pulled Okayu’s pants off, and wrapped her lips around her cum-covered cock. Mio muffled sigh was one of pure relieved bliss, as she finally did what she had been desperate to do this whole time. “M- Mio! Wait- Nn!” Okayu tried to protest, but couldn’t. She was losing to her primal desires as well. Her body couldn’t move as the afterglow from her orgasm mixed with the feeling of Mio’s mouth around her. 

The wolf began bobbing her head, eagerly and sloppily licking the cum off of Okayu’s dick. It was still so hard. Mio savored the taste flooding her mouth, getting every drop she could. It was like she was made to clean Okayu’s cock.

The rational thoughts in Mio’s mind were gone. They didn’t matter anymore. She needed to mate – she needed Okayu’s cock. It was as simple as that. She let her body take control, happy to be doing what she was meant to. She was just so happy to be sucking Okayu’s stiff, cum-covered cock.

Korone came around to the other side, unsteadily getting down on her knees as she watched Mio passionately and lovingly become absorbed in the act of sucking off Okayu. “It feels so good…” The cat mewled, head hanging back, eyes focused on the ceiling. Mio was so tender with her, caring for her cock like it was her sole purpose in this world. How could she try to stop her? It felt like she’d die of Mio stopped.

Korone’s lust addled brain was drawing her toward Okayu’s dick. She couldn’t stop the way she leaned in closer, and she didn’t want to. Korone was ecstatic to give over the feelings overcoming all three of them. It felt right. She watched in awe as Mio managed to take more and more of Okayu’s cock into her mouth each time. Korone had done this sort of thing before, but Mio was on a whole different level. The wolf gagged as she deep throated Okayu’s cock, leaving a kiss on her friend’s pelvis. Korone felt her cheeks flushing slightly red, a bit embarrassed to be watching so intently as Mio lost herself to the blowjob. But, she was just so amazed.

Mio dragged her tongue along the underside of Okayu’s shaft, as she rose her head back up. She paused at the tip, curling her tongue around it, before fully coming off. Mio threw her head back, gasping for air. For a moment, she stayed still, panting and trying to regain her breath, eyes focused on the ceiling. She had managed to get every single drop.

When she looked down, she noticed Korone watching for the first time. The dog’s face was inches away from Okayu’s cock – which was covered in the soft sheen of Mio’s saliva. “Korone…” Mio breathed, heat radiating through her stomach. She slowly brought her mouth back to Okayu’s dick, then licked all the way up its side. “Let’s do it together.”

Korone nodded, licking up the other side after only a moment of hesitation. Okayu had her hands over her mouth as she watched them begin taking turns licking her. It felt so good, she could barely think. 

As Korone sucked delicately on the tip, Mio suddenly went in, coating the side of Okayu’s cock with saliva. Her tongue grazed Korone’s lips as she neared the tip, causing the dog to hum happily around Okayu’s cock. Korone pulled back, smiling softly. “Mio… Do you feel hot right here, too?” Her hand trailed down to her pussy, fingers dancing around the soaked patch in her underwear. Mio nodded, watching intently. 

This time, they both leaned in and licked along the sides Okayu’s shaft together. The cat groaned, fingers digging into her own mouth and hair as she tried to endure the pleasure. When Korone and Mio reached the tip, they leaned in. Their open mouths crashed together, tongues exploring each other as they kissed passionately just above Okayu’s throbbing cock. 

The sight was too much. Okayu came once again, shooting her white, hot cream into her friends’ faces as they made out. Korone began to pull back, but Mio’s hand on the back of her head kept her in place. Ropes of cum hit them directly, dripping down their faces. Some of it rained down on them, getting into their hair, covering them completely. The added saltiness of Okayu’s cum, leaking into their passionate kiss, sparked a flame within Mio. She pressed further into the Korone’s mouth, dominating her with her tongue.

Okayu’s body was burning after orgasming again. She panted, cock as hard as ever as she watched Mio making out with Korone, both of their faces painted with her cum

When Mio finally released Korone, the dog fell backward onto the ground. She lay there, staring at the ceiling, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She could still taste Mio. She could still feel Mio’s tongue. 

Korone licked Okayu’s cum off her lips, then shuddered. Nothing in the world tasted more amazing. She wiped some of the stuff off her face with her finger, then brought the digit to her mouth. She sucked the cum off, humming in delight. She needed more. Korone began cleaning herself, hungrily sucking all of the cum off her fingers each time, determined not to waste any of it.

Meanwhile, Okayu was still as hard as ever. “Mio… My body is on fire…” She gasped, sitting in her chair with her legs spread and cock erect.

“Shh~ I know…” Mio whispered, running her hand through Okayu’s hair. “You still need to cum inside your mate…”

Suddenly, Korone leaned across Okayu and pressed her mouth into Mio’s. Okayu’s eyes widened at the sudden display, transfixed by the way her girlfriend began licking Mio’s lips; carefully licking all the cum off. Korone dragged her tongue up the wolf’s cheek, getting even more. Mio returned the favor, cleaning up the drops Korone had missed on her own face. The two licked each other clean, taking extra care to add little kisses on each other’s lips as they went, swallowing every drop of cum.

Okayu was teetering on the edge. The pleasure was drowning her, every thought in her head was replaced by the lustful desires of heat. She stared at Mio and Korone, taking in every inch of their bodies. Her eyes traced the curves of their butts, tits, and thighs. She lingered on their soft lips, cute nipples, and wet pussies. Her hips jerked up without warning, body moving on its own. Mio’s gasp turned into amused giggles, as Okayu’s tip hit her boobs.

“Korone…” Mio whispered in her friend’s ear. “Okayu needs to mate really bad, okay?”

Korone nodded, too consumed by heat to even try and form words. She crawled on all fours away from the chair, sitting down in the middle of the room. She spread her legs wide, showing her wet cunt to Okayu without a hint of shame. Korone licked her lips, staring at her girlfriend through a half-lidded, lustful gaze. Her eyes drifted down to Okayu’s twitching, erect cock. 

Okayu stood, and walked over to her. Her cheeks were flushed red, as some rational part of her mind remained apprehensive about fucking Korone like this, in front of Mio. But, she didn’t care. Her cock was throbbing.

The warmth of Mio’s body, and the bare softness of her breasts, suddenly pressed into Okayu’s back. She felt her shirt come off, leaving her completely naked. The cat squeezed her eyes shut, whimpering as Mio’s hand came around to her front, fingers curling around her cock. The wolf softly jerked her off, holding her in place. “Korone, flip over.” Mio instructed, breath hot on Okayu’s neck. 

Korone didn’t argue. She turned over, laying flat on her stomach. Her legs were still spread apart, pussy eager to be filled once again. Mio kept her hand moving up and down Okayu’s shaft as she eased her friend to her knees, helping line her cock up with Korone’s entrance. 

“Mio… should we be doing this…?” Okayu asked, voice shaky as her heat screamed for Korone’s cunt.

“Only if you want to.” The wolf responded, licking her lips, eyes glued to Okayu’s tip – just a inch away from Korone’s dripping pussy.

Okayu rested her hands on Korone’s back. She wanted this more than anything in the world right now, and she wanted Mio here too. She wanted Mio to keep holding her, keep whispering softly in her ear. She wanted to fuck Korone until the sun came up, and she wanted Mio to see her do it.

“Please…” Korone begged, face against the carpet. “I need you, Okayu…”

Okayu and Mio moved as one, gently pressing into Korone’s pussy. Mio’s hand kept hold of Okayu’s cock as it eased its way inside. The cat let out a shuddery moan, tears forming in the corners of her eyes from the pure relief of finally being inside her girlfriend’s overly tight cunt. Mio giggled, wet pussy up against Okayu’s soft butt. Her love nectar was beginning to form a pool on the carpet, dripping down the cat’s ass.

Korone gasped as Okayu entered her. Her hands dug into the carpet, eyes scrunching shut as she was split apart by Okayu’s cock. She groaned and panted, overwhelmed by pleasure as she was finally filled again. She felt like she was made for this – she was made for Okayu’s dick. Every time she thought her girlfriend was all the way in, it kept coming. It was as if she were bigger than normal, or maybe Korone was even tighter than usual. 

Mio’s hand left Okayu’s shaft as she reached the end. Her hips met Korone’s ass, and she bottomed out inside her girlfriend’s pussy. Everyonee remained still, panting, overcome by the intensity of their heat. None of them had ever felt this much need – lost to their lustful desires, bodies aching with the urge to mate unlike ever before. 

The quiet stillness ended with Okayu’s first thrust. She pulled out, then jerked back in. “Ahn~! Okayu!” Korone let out a long, low moan as Okayu began thrusting in and out. Spasms ripped through her body, shaking her to her very core. Her legs opened even wider, tongue hanging out of her mouth as her face rested against the carpet. 

Okayu was nearly sobbing at how good it felt. Moans and gasps and other euphoric noises poured out of her, overlapping each other, ending in drawn out notes or being cut short as Korone’s pussy squeezed around her cock. “Ah! Fu- Nn! Ha… Oh~!! Hng~! Fuck!” She cried, mouth hanging open in a wide smile. She was drooling down her chest, but she didn't care. All she cared about was her mate. “Ahn~… Oh god oh god oh- Nn!! Mmn… Ah! Ah! Y- Yes!!”

Mio’s hips bucked against Okayu’s back involuntarily, mind utterly consumed by heat. One of her hands was holding tight to her friend’s breast, squeezing her nipple, massaging the fleshy mound along with each thrust. The other was between her own legs, fingers deep in her pussy as she listened to the sounds of Okayu and Korone’s gasps and groans filling the room. Mio loved the way Okayu’s tail flicked wildly against her chest, or how she’d occasionally toss her head back onto the wolf’s shoulder, mouthing hanging open and eyes struggling to see past the tears forming.

The sounds and smell of sex filled the apartment, as they went on and on. Their moans kept getting louder, but none of them cared. Minutes blended together into an unending stream of pleasure. They all gave up on speaking or thinking. 

“Oooh~” Mio’s body shook as she fingered herself, forehead pressed into Okayu’s back. Okayu’s thrusts had taken on a new character. Usually she was so gentle with Korone, but now, she was slamming into her as brutally fast as she could, lost in her heat. Korone cried out happily, drooling onto the carpet, and panting like a dog as her pussy was annihilated by Okayu’s massive cock. She knew when it was all over she wouldn’t be able to walk, and she loved it. Each time she felt that stiff presence reach her depths, slamming into her walls, splitting her open, she fell deeper and deeper into pleasure. The very idea that she and Okayu couldn’t spend the rest of their lives fucking non-stop made her want to cry.

Okayu’s cock pulsed inside of Korone’s pussy. She knew she’d cum soon. Her hands were digging roughly into her girlfriend’s soft ass as she continue to primally thrust into her. “Guh~!! Shi~ More!! Ah! Ah! Muu… Uh! Oh~!!” Guttural noises of pleasure left Okayu with each thrust, completely involuntary.

Mio pulled her tail.

“Kya~!!!” Okayu let out a scream, one that devolved into giggly sobs as she struggled to control her body through the spasms. Slamming her cock back in desperately, she hit a new angle inside of Korone. The dog gasped, and her moans went silent. The orgasmic feelings of joy were too much now. Korone came harder than she ever had in her life.

Korone’s eyes crossed, vision fading as climax overcame her. She let out short little gasps as her entire body writhed under Okayu’s nonstop thrusts. Her girlfriend’s cock kept pumping in and out of her through it all, threatening to really break her each time with a new shooting rush of pleasure. Korone’s tongue was hanging out as she panted and drooled, clutching fistfuls of the carpeting, legs useless. Her body just kept shaking as her cum sprayed around Okayu’s cock, drenching her thighs and the ground. The ebb and flow of her orgasm washed over her, again and again.

When it ended, Korone’s body was jelly. She lay there unable to move. Her numb, sensitive body wasn’t responding, and she drifted away into an over-fucked-sleep.

Okayu pulled out, groaning and shuddering at the feeling of leaving the tightness of Korone’s pussy. It nearly crushed her cock during that climax. 

She still hadn’t orgasmed. Precum leaked onto Korone’s ass, rock hard cock standing rigid and erect as ever. It nearly hurt how badly she needed to cum. She was so close to an explosive orgasm that would no doubt leave her panting and writhing in a heap on the ground

Mio had gone still. She was still pressed against Okayu’s back, but now she wasn’t moving. Her heat had completely taken over. Over and over, the voice in her head told her: “Breed.” ‘Breed. Breed. Breed. Breed.’ She had to. Her body was on the verge of breaking, burning desire flooding all of her senses. Mio needed to mate. 

She pulled Okayu away from Korone, then shoved her down. Okayu yelped as she was forced onto the floor. Mio straddled her friend’s hips, mouth hanging open as she drooled down her chest. Okayu didn’t stop her. She wouldn’t have been able to if she tried. The cat just looked up with a needy, desperate expression. 

Mio was a predator finally catching her long-awaited prey. Whatever Okayu was saying, she couldn’t hear it. There was nothing in the world but her and her mate. 

Mio grabbed Okayu’s dick, lined it up, and dropped onto it. They both screamed as Mio impaled herself on Okayu’s stiff cock. Somehow, Mio was even tighter than Korone. Okayu felt her cock being crushed by the velvety vice grip of Mio’s pussy. The wolf looked down into her eyes, chest heaving, barely audible gasps escaping her lips as each breath acted as just enough movement for Okayu’s cock to send a new shockwave through her sensitive body. 

Mio rose her hips up. Okayu groaned, eyes focused on the excited juices dripping down her cock as Mio eased off it. Mio sucked in a sharp breath. They both braced themselves. 

The wolf slammed her hips down. Her vision went completely white, as mind breaking pleasure ran through her body. “Ahhnn~!!! Okayu~!!”

“Mio!!” Okayu cried, toes curling. “Nn~!! Shit…!” It was too much. She was going to break.

“Fuckfuckfuck…” Mio pulled herself up yet again, wincing as each inch left her. When she came down that time, both her and Okayu knew they were about to cum. They also knew there was no feeling in the world that rivaled their heated sex. “Ah! Ah!! God… Oh god~!” Again and again, Mio struggled up, then fell back down. Okayu’s cock stabbed into her pussy repeatedly, each time enough to send her over the edge, to break her, and then they went again. Okayu’s mind was blank, body useless as wave after wave of mind numbing pleasure ran through her. Heat had completely absorbed them both.

Mio brought herself to Okayu’s tip, hands holding onto the cat’s tits to stay up. Okayu’s fingers were digging into Mio’s soft ass, helping her with each bounce. But, this time, just as Mio was about to come down on the entirety of Okayu’s rock hard dick, Okayu moved.

Their hips slammed together, Mio’s crashing down and Okayu thrusting up, and that was it. Their orgasms were stronger than anything either had ever felt, completely destroying every part of them, a final crescendo of their uncontrollable heat.

Okayu’s back arched up, hips spasming as she came into Mio’s tight pussy. Warm, hot, sticky cum flooded Mio’s insides, rope after rope pumping into her without end. “Yes!! Yes!!!” Mio cried, voice breaking from the sheer pleasure of it. “Breed me!!! Fill me- Ah!!! F- Nn!! Ohhh~!” As her orgasm tore her apart, Mio threw her head back, letting out a deafening howl of pleasure. “Oooohhhh~~!!!!!!” Her legs kept shaking, hips bucking wildly around, slamming again and again into Okayu’s as still more cum filled her, leaking out around Okayu’s cock and mixing with her own cum covering the cat’s hips. 

Okayu’s eyes were scrunched shut, mouth frozen in an ‘o’ shape as moans left her. The pleasure enveloping her body was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Mio was drooling down her chest, tongue hanging out. Okayu’s head fell to the side as she gasped and whimpered through the never-ending assault on her senses. Their shared climax peaked with one last tiny bounce from Mio. World shattering euphoric delight seized their bodies, sending sporadic jolts up their spines. Then, it crashed down. Mio collapsed forward, body shaking, still letting out faint, inaudible shudders and moans. Okayu’s mind was completely empty, her legs felt like they were made of jelly. 

Neither could move. They lay there, Mio on top of Okayu, bodies still shaking. Little aftershocks sent shivers down their spines and brought more soft moans and breathy gasps from their lips. Okayu’s cock stayed inside Mio’s cum-filled pussy, still occasionally letting out another spurt of her seed. They were breathing hard, chests heaving and mouths hanging open as they tried to catch their breaths.

The overwhelming heat in their chests had vanished. “Haa… Haa… Can’t… Move…” Okayu panted.

Mio nodded dumbly. Slowly, she brought her lips to Okayu’s. They kissed each other with all the little energy they had left. Mio’s tongue slipped in, exploring Okayu’s mouth, making sure to memorize her taste.

When Mio pulled back, a strand of saliva kept them connected. “Let’s… fuck a lot more… okay?”

“…The stream…” Korone’s murmured.

They looked over to see the stream chat going at blinding speed, camera off but microphone picking everything up loud and clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any feedback or suggestions!


	5. Botan and Watame have sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Botan and Watame fuck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Botan x Watame
> 
> Futa!Botan

Watame was always happy to collab with Botan. There was something about the way the lion spoke that just put her at ease. They were in the middle of playing some minecraft together that day when it happened.

The sheep jumped in her seat, eyes widening, as Botan’s hand crept onto her inner thigh. She tried to keep her composure, overly aware of all the fans watching, as she glanced over at her friend.

Botan’s eyes were forward, focused on the game and chat. “Watame, isn’t it nerve wracking to work with a lion?”

“Wh- What?” 

“Somebody asked that, in chat.” Botan clarified, glancing her way. She seemed as relaxed as ever, but there was a twinge of something in her eyes. Her fingers eased toward Watame’s hips, moving under her skirt.

“N- No… I mean, I know Botan wouldn’t do anything…” She trailed off with an awkward laugh. It turned into a breathy gasp as Botan’s fingers lightly flicked her panties. Again, Watame turned to her fellow idol, panicked confusion clear in her expression. She silently tried to ask what she was doing.

A slight smile appeared on Botan’s lips, as she pressed her thumb against the little wet spot that had formed in Watame’s underwear. It took everything the sheep had not to let it show on her face, as Botan pressed her finger against Watame’s pussy through her panties.

Botan’s fingers pulled away. Watame let out a breath, stiff shoulders relaxing. “Do you have three stacks of dirt?”

Watame was still trying to steady her breathing, but nodded. “I’ll bring them over.” The stream went on like normal after that, Watame’s mind still buzzing the whole time. When it was over, Botan acted like nothing happened, and left the recording room.

\---

The next time was while Watame was helping Calli and Kiara make lunch in the office’s kitchen. “I said salt, Kusotori.”

“That is salt!”

“It’s sugar.”

“…Oh.”

Watame still felt a bit distracted from earlier, preoccupied with trying to figure out why Botan would suddenly do… that. What was even harder to understand was how she felt about it. If Botan had continued… would she have let her?

“Hey, everyone.” Botan waved, entering the kitchen.

“Botan! How was your karaoke stream?” Kiara asked, bubbly as ever.

She shrugged. “Fine. I was a bit hungry, so it was hard to focus.”

Watame’s eyes seemed glued to the lion. She was overly aware of the way Botan’s fingers ran through her silver hair, the way her legs moved as she walked. Botan stood beside Watame at the counter. “I can help, if you guys want.”

“Cut those tomatoes, I don’t trust Kiara with a knife.” Calli instructed.

“Hey!” 

Watame was pretty used to the way the two flirted, more focused on each other than anyone else. She tried to dedicate her focus solely on the task at hand, doing her best not to get distracted by how close Botan was. She did her best not to get distracted by the feeling of Botan’s arm briefly bumping her shoulder. She did her best not to think about that excited, nervous feeling in her stomach.

Botan’s hand was on her ass.

Watame’s eyes widened, as she realized Botan was seriously touching her butt. There was no mistaking in. She glanced up at Botan beside her. The lion was looking right back into her eyes, unflinching. Her soft lips were turned up into an amused smile.

Watame shifted slightly. Botan squeezed. “Nn!” She barely stifled the alarmed moan. Botan’s hand was massaging her ass, right there, with Calli and Kiara beside them. “B- Botan…” She whispered.

“Shh.” Botan leaned down, bringing her mouth to the sheep’s ear. “You look so cute when you’re nervous.” 

Watame let out a quiet little squeak as Botan’s hand suddenly left her, right as Calli turned to them. “I think we’ve got it from here, guys.”

“…Right.” Watame nodded. “C- Can’t wait to see how it turns out!”

Calli and Kiara gave each other a knowing look as Botan and Watame left. They both saw that.

\---

That night, after a 3D stream with Coco and Towa, Watame found herself in the locker room. The offices had a large one for changing or cleaning up, after or before concerts and 3D streams. 

Watame held only a towel over her as she reached into a shower stall and turned on the water. She set the towel down on a bench, and stepped inside, letting the rush of liquid run down her body. Today had been so odd. Botan was acting strange, but so was she. Both of those times, why had Watame been so disappointed when she stopped? Did she actually want Botan to go further?

She ran her fingers through her wet hair, then moved one down. Absent-mindedly, Watame cupped her own ass. Her hand was warm, but not like Botan’s. It didn’t have that same gentle assertiveness. Experimentally, she squeezed, closing her eyes and letting herself get lost in the feeling. If Botan did that again, would she like it? 

The sheep snapped back to reality, quickly pulling her hand up. What was she doing!? That had been so embarrassing she wanted to cry. She focused back on the shower, trying to forget she did that. She tried to forget how much she didn’t mind the feeling, and how much she had wished it had been Botan’s hand instead.

Watame’s thoughts were such a mess that she didn’t hear the sound of the shower curtain opening behind her. She yelped in alarm as she was suddenly shoved against the cool tile wall, unable to turn around.

Her heart raced when a hand pinned her wrists against her back, the other pressing into the back of her head. She was bent over forward, face against the wall, tits hanging freely, ass sticking out toward her attacker. Somebody had her completely restrained, not letting her do so much as struggle. She wanted to scream, but deep down, she knew who it was.

A moan escaped the sheep’s mouth as Botan’s warm breath hit her ear. “I don’t know why… but every time I see you lately I get so hot…” Water ran down Watame’s back, slipping around the curves of her ass. She let out a soft whimper as Botan pressed her cheek harder against the wall. “It’s driving my insane. …I don’t think I can hold myself back anymore.” There was a hint of desperation in her voice.

“What are you going to do to me?” Watame breathed. There was no point in hiding the nervous excitement in her tone. 

Botan paused. A shiver ran up Watame’s spine as she felt the lion’s lean into her, tits pressing into her wet back. “I’m going to fuck you.”

Watame moaned dreamily, giving in completely to the whims of the predator holding her down. She gasped when Botan’s hard cock hit her ass, resting on top of it. It was big. Without even being able to see it, only feeling it resting on her back, she knew it was going to break her. 

Watame struggled against Botan, mostly just for show. She loved the feeling of the lion’s strong muscles keeping her in place. Botan brought her hand down on Watame’s ass, hard.

“Ow!” Watame gasped, ass stinging. “Wh- What are you- Uh~!”

“Every time you try to break free, I’ll spank you.”

Watame shivered, smiling against the wall. “I- I understand…” She was seriously going to get rewarded for it?

Botan pulled her hips back, lining up her cock. Watame spread her legs apart, her excited juices mixing with water as they ran down her thighs. “S- Stop…” Watame feigned resistance, biting her lip in anticipation. “Let me go- Oh~!” Again, Botan slapped her ass.

“There’s nowhere to run.” The lion whispered.

“I know.” Watame smiled, shuddering with arousal. “Please, Botan…”

There was no warning. Botan thrusted her hips forward, burying her cock inside Watame’s wet pussy, all the way to the base, in one motion. “Ahhh~!!!” Watame screamed, body spasming under Botan’s hold as her cunt was split apart by the brutal thrust. “F- Fuck~!! Oh my god oh my god oh my- Hng~!“ Her vision was failing as waves of pleasure pulsed through her body, from that single thrust. Botan stayed still inside her, while Watame slowly got used to the feeling of being so stuffed full. She hadn’t fully adjusted when the lion quickly pulled out, and jerked back in.

“Ohh~!! B- Botan! It’s too much-” She stammered, panting against the wall.

“I can’t stop~!” Botan whined, grunting as she hammered their hips together over and over. Watame’s legs were twitching, struggling to keep her up as she was fucked into the cold tile. Hot shower water was running down her body, dripping from her hard nipples. “Watame~! You fit me so well- Ah~!”

Watame’s eyes crossed, tongue hanging out of her open mouth, face still pressed into the wall by Botan’s strong hand. She moaned on loop, jolts of pleasure shooting through her body with each brutal thrust into her tight pussy. 

Botan was lost to her primal desires. All day, whenever she laid eyes on Watame, she got so hard. Every time she saw her talking to someone else, the hunger in her chest grew. Watame was her prey. Botan needed to fuck her. She had to be filled with her cum.

The lion had stalked her into the locker room, watching as she undressed, taking in every detail of her beautiful body. Botan couldn’t stop herself. Even now, her hips moved on their own. Her rock hard cock kept digging deeper into Watame’s overly tight cunt. She felt like it was getting crushed, velvety soft walls squeezing tighter with each thrust. 

Botan threw her head back, eyes scrunched shut. Water ran down her face. She was pretty sure she was in love with the moans slipping from Watame’s lips. “Nn! Ah! F- Fuck~!” Botan groaned, legs beginning to buckle. The pleasure was overstimulating. Her body felt so hot. “Watame~… you feel too good…” Her mouth hung open as she panted through her words, vision blurring.

“I’m going to break!!” Watame cried, head suddenly jerked back by Botan, hand around one of her horns. “Oh~!” Again, Botan’s body was shoved into the wall. This time, she was completely flat against it. She shivered as her tits rubbed against the cold tile. Her hands were pinned above her head now. “This position is- Buh~!” She let out a guttural moan as Botan’s cock hit a new angle. The noises coming from her mouth were uncontrollable primal groans of pleasure, and they only spurred Botan on. She pressed her body against Watame’s, only adding to the pure ecstasy the sheep found herself lost in. Botan’s tits rubbed her back, the warmth of the lion’s body was spreading through her.

“Your moans are so fucking cute…” Botan muttered, head right next to Watame’s. She quickly bit into the sheep’s shoulder, making sure to leave a mark.

“Eh~! Nn! Botan~! Botan Botan Botan!!” Watame’s body was writhing, mind going blank as the lion pounded her pussy even harder and faster than before. Her saliva dripped down the wall, legs shaking violently as the euphoric delight flooding her senses began to destroy her.

Botan was close to a limit too. She bit into Watame’s arm, thrusts random and desperate as she chased her orgasm. She needed to cum inside Watame.

The sheep melted against Botan as she was utterly dominated, body wet and shaking, pussy clenching around Botan’s rock hard cock. “Fuh~! Ah~! Mm- Ohh~ M- More! Harder!! I’m going to- Beh~!” Her moan sounded almost like a sheep’s baa, her mouth no longer able to form words. Botan slapped her ass hard. Tears formed in Watame’s eyes. “Kya~!! Haa~! I- Ohh! Nnm- Fuck~!!” She was practically sobbing from the pleasure, begging for more as she bucked her hips into Botan’s cock with each thrust.

“Watame~!!” Botan screamed, hands giving up on restraining her in order to dig into her hips. Watame’s arms dropped to her sides, useless, as her moans filled the empty locker room. “I’m going to- I’m going to- Oh- Fuckfuckfuck- Watame~!!! Ah~!?” Their legs gave out at the same moment, right as climax overcame Botan.

The two slipped to the ground, collapsing in a heap - Wateme on top of Botan as the lion’s body spasmed. Her cock slipped out of Watame’s pussy. Hot, sticky cum shot all over the sheep’s back, instead of into her warm cunt.

Watame giggled deliriously as it rained down on her, focused intently on Botan’s face. Her mouth was wide open in an ‘o’ shape. Her eyelids twitched, eyes crossed and struggling to stay open. The lion let out a long, drawn out shudder. Her nails were digging into Watame’s back, leaving marks as they dragged down. The sheep cherished the feeling, loving knowing that those scratches, along with the bites into her soft skin, would stay with her for a while.

Slowly, Botan’s orgasm ended. A few more spurts of cum hit Watame’s butt, as her body began to go limp. She lay there, chest heaving beneath Watame, panting like a dog as she struggled to regain her breath.

The shower water slowly washed the cum off of Watame’s back. She leaned in close to Botan. “I think you made an ahegao.” She giggled.

Botan couldn’t respond. She nodded dumbly, hands falling to her sides. 

“I still want to cum, okay?” Watame brought her hand down to Botan’s still erect cock. She rose her hips, and pointed it toward her aching pussy. “Just hang on for a bit~” She cooed, kissing Botan’s cheek.

The lion couldn’t manage to protest. She gasped as her still sensitive dick was suddenly enveloped by the tight heat of Watame’s cunt. “I- I can’t…” She gasped.

“Shh~” With a cheery, sing-song voice, Watame whispered, “I’m not asking.”

The words sparked something in Botan. Wasn’t she the predator here, until a second ago? Watame was supposed to be her prey, not the other way around. So, why did the thought of being powerless beneath her make her cock throb. Why did it seem so easy to give in? Why did she want to, so bad?

“Do you understand?” Watame asked.

Botan nodded, wincing as Watame slowly rose off her cock. She brought herself right to the tip, before dropping back down. “Fuck~!” Botan gasped, voice breaking at the pleasure. “Watame… You’re pussy feels so good…”

Watame bounced again, smiling to herself at the feeling of Botan’s cock piercing her cunt. She felt Botan’s hands on her ass, helping her ease back up. Watame slammed herself down, moaning loudly. Botan’s gasp turned into a whine. Shakily, Watame brought her hands to Botan’s. She grabbed the lion’s wrists, then pinned them back.

Botan whimpered, eyes scrunched shut. The pleasure was too much. Why was Watame going so slow? She felt like she was about to explode. “Watame, please… Faster-“ She was silenced by a kiss. Botan didn’t have time to react before Watame slipped her tongue in, eagerly exploring her mouth, letting the water from the shower mix with their saliva. The kiss was a wet one, sloppy and desperate. Botan tried to fight back, but Watame was unravelling her with each move of her wet muscle. When the sheep pulled back, a string of saliva kept them connected. Botan was panting, vision blurry, head empty from such a passionate kiss. “That’s what your mouth is for, so be quiet. If you talk or moan, you won’t ever get to kiss me again.”

Botan’s eyes widened, but she pressed her lips together. The thought of never getting to feel Watame’s tongue against her own made her want to cry. 

Watame began bouncing on her cock again, slowly, deliberately. Each movement of her hips was dragged out. The sheep was taking her time, savoring her kill.

Botan pressed her head back against the wet floor, eyes scrunched shut and body on fire. Every time Watame’s pussy rushed back down to envelop her cock, she choked on the moans building in her throat. Tears formed in her eyes as she did her best to stay quiet, body shaking violently each time Watame dropped onto her.

Watame was trying to hide it, trying to keep Botan utterly dominated, but she was on the verge of the most intense orgasm of her life. It was radiating through her body, building up in her stomach, pulsing through her chest, trembling through her arms and legs. Her entire body was screaming for it. “Oh~! Ah! Y- Yes… Your cock is amazing~!” She gasped.

Botan’s mouth hung open, half-lidded lustful gaze focused on the ceiling as her chest heaved. Her body was going to break. Her moans and pleasure were bubbling under her skin, screaming for release. She was reaching a limit. She felt her lust-addled mind teetering on the edge.

“Coco?” Suisei’s voice filled the locker room. Watame froze. A spasm tore through her body as the steady pace she had made suddenly stopped, right as she was at the Botan’s tip. “Are you here?” 

Watame struggled to stay still, legs weak and body begging for the pleasure of Botan’s cock. Beneath her, the lion’s mind was utterly empty. Her senses were flooded with desperate, lustful desires. She wanted to moan. She wanted to scream out her pleasure. She wanted to thrust her hips up into Watame and pump her full of cum. She needed to.

A tiny slip from Watame brought her hips down onto Botan’s. She bit her lip to stop the groan of pleasure from slipping past. It pushed the lion beneath her over the edge.

Botan rolled, flipping Watame onto her back. The sheep stifled a startled yelp, panic filling her as she was suddenly pinned to the ground. Botan looked down at her, expression one of pure, animalistic need. 

“Are you in there?” Suisei’s voice rang from just outside their stall. 

“I- It’s Watame- Mmf!” Watame was cut off by Botan’s lips suddenly crashing into hers. The lion dominated her mouth, assaulting her with her tongue. Watame’s mind began to go blank, torn apart by Botan’s ferocious kiss. 

“Watame? Are you alright?” Suisei sounded concerned, no doubt over that sudden muffled gasp.

Botan pulled back from the kiss, panting over Watame. The sheep’s lips trembled as the power of that kiss coursed through her. She could still feel Botan’s tongue inside her mouth. “I- I’m-“

Botan slammed into Watame. Her cock stabbed into her, sending shooting waves of pleasure all through her body. Watame only remembered the need to stay quiet as the moan was leaving her lips. “Ahn~!!” 

“…Watame?”

Botan leaned into Watame, bringing her lips right to the sheep’s ear. “Tell her.”

Watame shook her head, but only got another hard thrust into her hot pussy. A guttural gasp left her. “Beh~! Ah!” Botan was gradually speeding up. The whole time, her eyes were focused on Watame. The primal desires at her core had won. She didn’t care that Suisei was right there. All she cared about was Watame. 

Slowly, a smile formed on Watame’s face. She had lost the fight for dominance, and now she was getting brutally fucked, pussy annihilated by Botan’s thick cock. It felt right. “I- I’m getting- Ah! …Fucked by Botan- Ohh~!! Fuck~ more!!”

“…Oh… Um… Okay, well, have fun.” Suisei laughed, leaving the locker room. It definitely wasn’t the first time she stumbled across something like that.

Botan and Watame lost themselves completely to their bodies. They forgot all about Suisei – they forgot all about the world outside the bathroom stall, as they began fucking each other as hard as they could. They both moaned out, letting their pleasured grunts and whimpers fill the locker room without any worry about who might hear. All they cared about was each other. They clung to each other as their hips slammed together over and over.

Watame fought back, pinning Botan onto her back and slamming her hips down. Botan just pushed her off again, dominating her, fucking her into the ground. They struggled against each other, panting and smiling as they each approached their orgasms.

“You’re mine.” Botan said, biting Watame’s breast.

Watame shivered. “Then fuck me until I can’t walk.” Her hips were on fire. Her legs locked around Botan’s waist as the lion ruthlessly thrusted into her, splitting apart her throbbing pussy. Their bodies were wet with shower water and sweat. They pressed their lips together over and over, desperately making out, letting saliva drip down their cheeks. 

“Gonna- cum~!!” Watame cried, euphoric tears running down her face. 

“Me too…” Botan grunted, body shaking violently with each thrust into her mate.

“D- Do it inside! Please, Botan!! Breed me~!!” Watame begged. Her body writhed under Botan, legs tightening around the lion’s waist. 

“I love you, Watame~!! Nn!! F- Fuck fuck fuck- Ahhh~!!!” Botan cried out as she buried her cock inside Botan’s overly tight pussy one final time. Their shared climax brought the world around them to a standstill. 

Pleasure drowned out every thought in Botan’s head as she screamed, back arching and nails clawing down Watame’s arms. Watame’s moan was soft, long and drawn out as her hips bucked against her mate’s uncontrollably, cum spraying around her cock and onto her hips. Her hand cupped Botan’s cheek gently, as a torrent of hot white cum filled her pussy. More and more shot inside her, filling her to the brim, stuffing her aching cunt full.

Botan panted and drooled, eyes crossing as Watame’s pussy clenched tight around her rock hard cock. The lion whimpered, as the last few ropes of her seed spurt into Watame. “Watame~…” She mewled, body on fire, water cascading off of her.

Watame’s legs dug hard into Botan’s back as her climax hit one final peak. Her eyes rolled back, tongue hanging out of her mouth and delirious giggle leaving her without permission. “It’s so good… It’s so good… It’s so~ uhn~! Oh- B- ahh~!!!” They held each other tight as their orgasms crashed back down.

Botan collapsed. Her body came down on top of Watame’s, heavy and feeling like jelly. Watame couldn’t move either, useless legs unhooking and falling to the ground. A mix of their cum leaked from Watame’s pussy, mixing with the water on the ground around them. 

“I’m yours…” Watame panted, hugging Botan’s naked, wet, shaking body.

Botan let out a dreamy moan, head against the crook of Watame’s neck. They lay there for hours, unable to move, not wanting to go anywhere else.

At some point, they began to get up. Botan pulled out of Watame, laughing at the sight of cum running down the sheep’s thighs when she struggled to her feet. They both washed themselves under the water, taking in the sight of each other’s naked bodies.

By the time they left the shower, Botan was pinning Watame against a wall again, hungrily crashing their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just smut, but remember consent is the most important thing there is.


	6. HoloEN Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HoloEN plays Truth or Dare, and based on the fact that this is smut things likely take a sexual turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ame x Calli x Ina x Kiara  
> (Focused: Ame x Kiara, Calli x Ina)
> 
> Calli and Kiara are dating
> 
> Futa!Ame, Futa!Calli

“Damn it, Kusotori.” Calli sighed. “Why’d you bring the conversation there?”

“What? It’s true! Calli’s thing is huge!” Kiara enthused. “It’s like… um…” She tried to measure out a space between her hands. 

Ame laughed at Calli’s frustrated embarrassment, but Ina’s face was bright red as Kiara settled on an outrageous size. How had the group’s innocent game of late night Truth or Dare taken this turn? The four were sat around a circle in the middle of Kiara and Calli’s apartment, about an hour into their progressively dirtier game.

“…I didn’t know you had one of those.” Ina murmured, fingers fidgeting in her lap.

“Whatever, it’s Ame’s turn now, right?” Calli asked, desperate to get on to a different subject.

“It sure is!” The detective grinned, mischievous eyes darting around the circle. “Kiara! Truth or Dare?”

“Truth!”

“…Do you prefer girls with dicks?”

Ina nearly choked on the water she had begun to take a sip of. Kiara hummed as she thought about the question. “Well, I definitely prefer Calli!”   
She hugged her girlfriend’s arm to make her point.

“Get off me.” Calli muttered, not really putting up much resistance.

“But yeah, I think so! Why do you ask?”

“Just wondering if I have a chance.” Ame joked, clearly satisfied with the results of her little inquiry.

The blush on Ina’s face deepened. Kiara gasped excitedly. “You have one too!?”

“Try asking me when it’s your turn.” Ame said playfully, turning away from the phoenix. It was hard to resist messing with her a bit like that.

“You two are such perverts.” Calli rolled her eyes, formulating her question. “…Ina, Truth or Dare?”

The tako was startled a bit at the reminder of her presence. She tended to just fade into the background, even for herself, sometimes. “Truth?” 

“Um… What’s been your favorite SuperChat so far—“

“That’s so boring!” Kiara groaned.

“Give her a question with meat, Calli, with meat!” Ame agreed. The two of them combined were a concerningly dangerous force.

“Well I don’t want to just keep asking about her body, like you two.” 

“I don't mind…” Ina murmured, surprising even herself. Kiara and Ame cheered at her apparently taking their side. “I- I mean… It’s only fun if the questions are kind of hard to answer, I guess.”

“…Okay…” Calli relented. “…Have you ever… um… had an erotic dream?” She settled on that answer, not really knowing what to ask in the first place.

“Everyone has had those!” Kiara apparently had enough of the reaper’s innocence. She quickly leaned across the little circle toward Ina, eyes bright and focused on the tako’s expression. “Have you ever had an erotic dream about one of us?”

Ina blinked. “…What?”

“Ooo! Good question, Kiara!” Ame commended.

“Thank you, thank you.”

“You don’t have to answer that one if you don’t want.” Calli added.

“No, I’ll do it.” She already knew her answer, but it was so hard to say. Still, the thrill of telling them all something that embarrassing was kind of… exciting. “…Y- Yes…”

“Who!?” Ame burst.

“It’s not your turn.” Calli pointed out. 

It was Ina’s now. She was pretty desperate to shift the spotlight off of herself. There was only one thing that would definitely keep Kiara and Ame’s attention. “Ame… Truth or Dare?”

“Truth!”  
“…Do you really have a… um… dick?” Her question came out through anxious stammering.

Calli hung her head in defeat, accepting the fact that she was completely surrounded by perverts. Kiara on the other hand was grinning enthusiastically. “Nice question, Ina!” The tako wasn’t sure how she felt about getting complimented over that.

“Yep.” Ame grinned. “Maybe not quite as big as Calli’s though… but it’s close.” The reaction on Kiara’s face was priceless when she added that last detail.

The phoenix let out an excited squeal at the scandalous statement, blushing a bit. Erotic images were already filling her head. She tried to quell them, but it was too late.

“You’re a bit too excited over that.” Calli said.

“Don’t be jealous, Calli!”

“I’m really not.”

“I still love your dick way more than anyone else’s.” Kiara giggled, leaning into the reaper. Ina quickly looked away when she noticed where the phoenix had set her hand.

Calli pushed Kiara off her, blushing and frantically trying to find somewhere to look. She had put her hand right on her crotch. “W- Well… Um… Your turn, Kusotori.” Calli cursed the way her body reacted to that move. But, after such a long day, and given the current topic of discussion, how could she keep herself from getting a bit hard? And, she was still thinking about the sex they had had the night before. Kiara was insanely kinky.

The phoenix was still laughing over her girlfriend’s expression, but narrowed her eyes with a devious smile. “Calli, truth or dare?”

“D- Dare…” She said, hoping to avoid another invasive, sexual question.

“…I dare everyone in the circle with a dick to show it to us.” Kiara announced. Ina didn’t even comprehend the request at first. But, when she did, her face turned bright red.

“I- Isn’t that a bit… um…” Ina couldn’t form her words.

“Oh man! Kiara you’re so dirty!” Ame laughed.

“No way in Hell!” Calli snapped.

“It’s just part of the game.” Kiara dismissed. “No need to be embarrassed, Calli! Besides, Ame will do it with you!”

“It is a dare.” The detective nodded.

“B- But… You can’t do a universal dare like that!”

“Would you rather I only dare you to do it?” 

Calli groaned. Her bird-brained girlfriend was surprisingly clever when she wanted to be, and not in the good way. “…There’s no way I’m going to do that.” She muttered. On top of all the other reasons, as infuriating as it was, she was a bit hard right now. All thanks to Kusotori, and her nonstop flirting and groping throughout the game.

“Um, we won’t judge you or anything, Calli.” Ina assured, trying to be supportive.

Kiara was a bit surprised. Was Ina secretly a pervert too? 

“Let’s go on three!” Ame decided, standing. She wasn't hiding her excitement over this.

Calli sighed. At this point, it’d be worse if she tried to avoid it. Maybe if she just did it for a moment, they wouldn’t notice her erection. She got to her feet, standing beside Ame. Kiara let out an excited squee, clapping lightly for them both. Ina hid her face behind her hands, but made certain her eyes would maintain a clear view.

“Three… two…” There was no shame in Ame’s voice as she counted down, but to be honest, she was a tad nervous. Her face felt hot as she hooked her thumbs around her waistband, checking to make sure Calli was going to do it too. “…One!”

Both girls pulled their skirts down.

Kiara gasped. Ina’s eyes widened. Their faces only turned redder as they stared at Calli and Ame’s dicks. They were both huge, and both erect. Calli was shocked to discover Ame was hard too – too distracted to move. Ame glanced at Calli’s cock, biting her lip at the size of it. Though, they really were about the same.

Nobody said anything for a bit. Calli began to pull her pants back up, face flushed red, but Ame suddenly butted in. “I dare you to keep your pants off for the rest of the game.”

They all turned to her.

“…Oh wow…” Kiara murmured. “That’s a really good dare…” Her eyes kept trailing down to their cocks.

Calli felt like she was about to pass out. Ame was grinning up at her with that typical devious smile of hers, pausing every now and again to take deliberate glances at Calli’s dick. The reaper got redder each time, embarrassed beyond words as everyone in the room looked at her naked cock. Ame was embarrassed too, based on the color of her face, and yet she was still making a dare like that? Calli’s eyes drifted toward the detective’s thick rod yet again, before she pulled her gaze back onto her face. This was too much. But, she didn’t want to spend time arguing over it, with Ina and Kiara both staring at her. Both of them had their eyes on her bare cock. It was too embarrassing!

“I’ll stay naked too.” Ame assured,

“…Well… um… Then I dare Kiara and Ina to do the same! I guess…?” Calli ended up rushing the half-baked thought out. She hid under the reasoning of it being too embarrassing otherwise, but some horny part of her mind was definitely coloring her words.

“Eh?” Ina squeaked.

“…S- Seriously?” Kiara asked, eyes wide. “…That’s kind of… W- Well… It’s only fair… Right?” An excited laugh left her lips. Slowly, she sat back, beginning to pull her skirt and panties down her long, soft legs.

Ina turned to her, panicking. She’d be more out of place clothed, in a second. She followed suit, exposing her bare pussy to her friends with trembling fingers.

Now Calli and Ame were the ones staring. Kiara was completely failing in her attempt to hide the wetness on her thighs. She didn’t even pretend not to keep staring at everyone else, even now naked herself. Ina pulled her knees to her chin, which only gave a whole new view on her body. 

For a bit, everyone just waited around awkwardly, blushing and nervous, failing to keep their eyes off of each other’s exposed bodies. “L- Let’s get back to the game…” Ame suggested, chest feeling tight with her hard dick swinging freely as she sat back down.

The next few rounds went by with a whole new atmosphere. Nobody knew where to look, but they always ended up looking down. Their questions had taken a rather tame turn, everyone too nervous with the new situation, but that didn’t change how dirty they all felt. They kept catching each other staring, they kept shifting the wrong way and exposing themselves even more. Calli and Ame struggled to sit comfortably with their erect cocks standing tall in their laps. When Ina stood to get some water, nobody could resist watching her ass. Kiara absentmindedly sat with her legs spread at some point, but quickly closed them when she noticed everyone’s eyes. She was bright red for two rounds after that. Nobody was brave enough to pick dare.

As everyone snuck increasingly long and obvious peaks at each other, they only got hornier.

“Um… guys?” Ame began. “I feel like we’re all kind of holding back… you know? I just mean… I want to be open with you all, so… you can give me harder questions…” Her words were surprisingly genuine, without an ulterior motive.

“…Me too.” Ina suddenly nodded. 

“Yeah… I guess so.” Calli agreed.

“Then… Um…” It was Kiara’s turn. “…Ame… Truth or Dare?”

“…Truth.”

The phoenix let one of the thousands of questions spinning around her head come out. “Who here… looks the best, do you think?”

“Uh, if I had to pick… Well… Calli is really hot, her cock is so big… and I wish we were taking our shirts off too so I could see her tits… Ina is so cute, with her perky little butt… I’m really jealous. But… I guess you, Kiara… You’re pretty and… Your wet p- pussy is just too cute…” They were all too stunned to speak. The blast of insanely direct honesty had each of them failing to form any kind of reply.

Calli looked down at her oversized chest, wondering if maybe she should take off her shirt. Ina’s eyes were wide as she tried to comprehend Ame being jealous over her ass. Did she really like it that much? Kiara felt dizzy. The word ‘cute’ spun around in her head, as her pussy only got wetter.

“C- Calli’s turn!” Ame said, embarrassment clear on her face.

“Kusotori, truth or dare.” After such an honest display from Ame, she didn’t want to do something lame and go back to safe questions.

“Dare.” Kiara breathed, still dazed.

“…U- Um…” She hadn't prepared any dares. Somehow, she ended up saying the first thing she thought of. “Suck me… Wait! N- No, I didn’t mean- um…”

“I’ll do it!” Kiara said, brow furrowed in determination.

“What!?” Ina gasped.

“Well, it’s not like I’ve never done it before.” Kiara laughed, failing to hide her nerves. In truth, she was just having such a hard time sitting still. She couldn’t have denied this dare if she wanted to.

“I don’t know if…” Calli trailed, also failing to reject the offer.

Kiara crawled over to Calli on her hands and knees. The reaper felt herself getting even harder as her girlfriend approached her, making that sexy face she always did that made her twice as hard. Kiara stopped, face inches from the tip of Calli’s cock. She pushed some strands of hair out of her face. Calli was so hard right now… Was it the situation they were in? Kiara always felt almost bad when Calli was especially hard down there – knowing she was so desperate for release. She always made sure to give her that release, no matter what. It was her job to bring her that, right?

Kiara wrapped her hand around Calli’s shaft. The reaper stifled a breathy gasp, eyes scrunched shut. This was beyond embarrassing. She was definitely about to pass out. At the very least, Ina and Ame weren’t focused on her face. But, wasn’t that worse? 

Kiara sucked in a breath, then opened her mouth, lowering her lips toward Calli’s cock. She’d done this plenty of times before. It was really no big deal. She liked doing this, now wasn’t any different. 

She froze, realizing what position she was in. She turned around to find Ame’s wide eyes on her butt. She was practically sticking her ass out for the detective. “Ch- Change my mind!” She squeaked, sitting up. 

“You’re stopping?” Calli asked, voice strained. She was so desperate, so pent up. 

Kiara couldn’t make her keep waiting in that state. “N- no, just… um… Could you sit in a chair?”

Everyone watched as the reaper stood and brought a chair over. Their eyes were glued to the way her cock swayed as she walked. She sat down with her dick still throbbing. Ame’s breathing was a bit shaky as Kiara knelt before her girlfriend, preparing to lean in again. Ina’s eyes were wide as saucers, gaze fixed on just how big Calli’s cock was. It was a monster. Her chest felt tight.

Kiara bit her lip, trying to work up the courage to make the final movement needed and bring her open mouth down on her girlfriend’s dick. She just needed to do it. The Phoenix summoned all her strength, and forced her mouth around Calli’s rock hard cock.

“Ah~!!” The reaper let out a moan, hands clutching tight to the back of the chair and eyes shooting open. Was Kiara seriously doing it at that pace, in front of their friends!? “K- Kiara- Nn!! W- Wait~! Oh~!” She couldn’t stay quiet! She was moaning in front of all of them!

Kiara bobbed her head up and down Calli’s shaft, swirling her tongue around her girlfriend’s tip, drenching her cock in saliva as she sucked her off as fast as she could. 

Precum dripped down Ame’s dick as she watched. Kiara was practically an expert at it, devoted entirely to the blowjob, using her hand and tongue and lips like she was made to do it. The detective tried to hide the state her dick was in, but failed. She was so hard watching her friends do it like that.

Ina was mesmerized too. Kiara’s entire body moved with each bob of her head. Wet noises escaped her lips as she sucked Calli off, ass bouncing with each movement. Calli was biting her lip hard, faced scrunched up in a focused determination not to let out any more moans. Every time Kiara dragged her tongue along the underside of her shaft, she failed, and a shuddery groan of pleasure left her. Ina found herself wondering if she’d be able to do as well as Kiara was doing.

“H- Hold on~!” Calli burst, words turning into a moan as they left her lips. She quickly grabbed Kiara’s hair, in attempt to get her to stop. The phoenix mistook it for the many times she felt Calli shove her down further. In her head, she panicked a bit. Did she seriously want a deep-throat right here, in front of their friends!? But, Kiara could never quell that need in her chest to make Calli feel good. She opened her mouth wide, and forced her way down Calli’s cock. “K- Kusotori! I said- Ahn~!” 

Ame’s cock was aching at the sight. She was beyond jealous, desperate for Kiara to do the same to her. Her fingers were twitching, as she tried her best to ignore the screaming in her mind that told her to start masturbating right there and then.

Ina was bitting the tip of her thumb, moving to the side to get a better angle. Kiara was crazy good at this. Calli’s whole body was so tense, shaking a bit as her girlfriend approached her base. There was no way Ina could get that much in her mouth.

Kiara gagged, letting out a choked moan as she finally brought her lips to Calli’s pelvis. She stayed there, leaving a kiss on her hips, looking up at her girlfriend through watery eyes as she tried to add her tongue to the mix.

“K- Kiara~!” Calli pleaded, arms flying out to hold onto anything. “Stop!!”

Kiara pulled off her cock all at once, gasping for air. Calli whimpered at the suddenness of the movement. They both sat still, panting and trying to regain some sense of composure. Kiara felt lightheaded from the aggressive assault on Calli’s dick. Calli wasn’t fairing too well herself, body buzzing, nearly in pain from how much she wanted to cum. “Th- There! Dare done!” She managed. 

“Kiara, you’re really good at that…” Ina didn’t even realize she had said it, too awestruck to take her eyes away from Calli’s cock.

“Th- Thanks…” Kiara murmured, face red. She wiped the saliva off her lips, overly aware of how hard it was to catch her breath.

“Yeah… You’re like… an expert, or something.” Ame panted, trying to wipe the precum off of herself.

“Well, um, who’s next?” Kiara asked. She knew she looked like a mess.

“Ina.” Calli relayed, eyes still closed as she calmed herself down.

“I think… um… Calli should get to c- cum…” Ina said.

“Yeah.” Ame agreed. “I don't think I’d be able to keep… You look like you’re practically in pain.”

“Are you joking!?” Calli burst. “I can’t do that!” A needy whine colored her words.

“I’m not sure I could manage something like that in front of you guys…” Kiara agreed, expression nervous.

“Then… she can masturbate?” Ame suggested.

Somehow, that did seem better to the reaper. It was marginally less embarrassing than getting sucked off by her girlfriend. Marginally. “Why is the spotlight on me!?”

“Ame… You look really…” Kiara trailed off, distracted eyes focused on the precum dripping down her cock. Everyone turned to her.

“W- Well…” The detective muttered, blushing and turning away. “What’d you expect!? After seeing that…”

“How about Calli does her dare… while Ame does one too?” Kiara suggested.

Ina nodded enthusiastically. “It’s fair that way.” Calli remained silent. She wanted to protest, but her body was on fire. She felt like she was going to die if she didn't cum soon, and this way seemed the least mortifying.

“Then… What am I going to do?”

“…Um…” Kiara tried to form her dare for the detective. “I dare you to… M- Make me do whatever you want…”

Everyone went dead silent. That dare definitely crossed the line they had been pressed against all evening, and they were all aware. And yet, nobody protested. 

“…If you’re alright with that, Calli.” Kiara added. 

“…Y- Yeah…” The reaper nodded. She couldn’t hide the way that idea excited her. She always knew Kiara would chose her first, so seeing something like that was just… really intriguing. 

“…Okay.” Ame agreed, swallowing her anxiety. “Then…I guess… Take off your top.”

Kiara nodded, standing on wobbly legs. She was so nervous. She knew she was blushing hard. She knew she looked like a wreck after giving Calli such an aggressive blowjob. But, somehow, this felt so easy. She was finally listening to the voice in the back of her head, begging for this. 

Kiara took her time easing her top off. She gripped the hem, then brought it up. As she passed her tits, she made sure to let them bounce free, still barely contained by her bra that was slightly too small for her. Everyone watched with wide eyes, enjoying the little show she was putting on for them. Finally, Kiara tossed her shirt to the side, now only covered by her lacy red bra.

Ina and Ame both took their time admiring how sexy her underwear choice was, but Calli had to stifle a laugh to herself. It was the bra she had worn the first time they had sex, and loved to wear as much as possible since.

Kiara reached her hand behind her back, then unclasped it. Her other hand kept it in place, still barely covering her breasts as the straps fell off her shoulders. Kiara took a breath. They were all watching her. In a second, they’d all see her completely naked. She closed her eyes and faced the ceiling, as she let both her arms fall to her sides, and her bra drop to the ground. There was a freeing, dreamy shiver up her spine as she finally shed all of her clothing.

Nobody was hiding their stares. Ame bit her lip at the sight of Kiara’s well endowed chest. Her cock was rock hard, twitching a bit as lustful desires overcame her. Ina felt jealousy bubbling up in her stomach at Kiara’s perfect body, but that feeling only fueled the lewd thoughts in her head – the thoughts of seeing all her friends crying out as they came. Calli had seen Kiara naked plenty of times, but like this, the phoenix seemed more beautiful than ever. Kiara’s excited juices dripped down her thighs, clearly visible to all her friends. They were all staring so hard, at her. Kiara’s lips were turned up in a panicky smile. “So, what next?”

“…Undress me.” Ame instructed, standing up. Ina sucked in a sharp breath, trying to ignore the wetness between her legs. Calli didn’t do well to hide how happy she was to be getting a chance to see Ame’s naked body as well. Neither did Kiara. 

The phoenix nodded, bouncing on her heels excitedly. She approached Ame with a quick, long stride, stopping just before the detective. As much as she’d like to do another little strip tease, she couldn’t even fathom being patient at the moment. Her shaky fingers undid the buttons on Ame’s shirt, struggling a bit. “Can’t get the… Come on.”

Ame’s hands took hers. “Want me to do it?”

Kiara blinked. Ame’s lips looked so soft. “…N- No.” She got the final button, then gasped when she realized it. Ame wasn’t wearing a bra. The detective’s shirt fell to the ground, tits finally free of their restraint.

“Your shirt is too small…” Ina pointed out, mesmerized.

Ame grinned, reaching her arms out to give everyone a clear view of her massive tits. “How do I look?” More precum dripped onto the carpet. Calli’s face had gone completely red.

Kiara wasn’t thinking. Her eyes stayed focused on her friend’s breasts, as she stepped forward slightly and rested a hand on one. Experimentally, she squeezed.

“Nn~ K- Kiara…” Ame breathed, body tense as the phoenix groped her.

“Sorry… It’s just so…” Kiara wanted to suck it, and lick it, and treat it the way she treated Calli’s. She didn’t notice the way her body was leaning in until something hard poked her thigh. “Eep!” She stepped back. Ame let out a quiet groan. Her cock was begging for release. She seriously just touched Ame’s dick!

Ame took a deep breath. “Y- You’re really wet…”

“Because of you.” Kiara murmured.

Calli was still too hesitant to begin jerking herself off, but she could feel the needy desire building in her stomach. 

Ina felt lightheaded at the situation around her. Everyone was right on the edge, wet and hard, holding back moans. She could feel her body getting hot too. Before she knew it, her tentacles were slipping out, wriggling slightly against her body. It was beyond embarrassing, but she got like this whenever she was feeling especially… aroused.

“Woah! Ina, your tentacles!” Kiara noticed, pulling her eyes off of Ame for a moment.

“S- Sorry… They get like this when…” She trailed off. “I think, um… Maybe you should all c- cum, so we can get back to the game.” Finally, someone voiced somewhat valid reasoning for what they all were so desperate to do.

“Yeah!” Kiara nodded, jumping on board immediately. “It’d be hard for Calli and Ame to sit comfortably when they’re this hard.”

“And you’re dripping down your thighs.” Ame added. 

“Then do the rest of your damn dare so I can get off.” Calli groaned. Her patience was wearing thin, too horny to think straight.

“I don’t think I should just give you a blowjob… Since I need to cum too.” Kiara said quickly, taking a deep breaths.

“Right.” Ame nodded, face red. Her cock twitched slightly. They were all giving into the lust by now. Each of them knew their reasoning was flimsy – just an excuse to get closer to the release their bodies were craving. “Lie down on the table.”

Kiara’s face went red. “…Okay…” Slowly, she walked over, each step small, her thighs pressed together to unsuccessfully hide her excitement. Her breathing was shallow and quick, but she managed to reach her destination. Kiara pulled herself up onto the table, then closed her eyes as she laid back. This was so embarrassing – it was way too much. Ame was seriously going to… They were actually about to… Calli and Ina were both going to watch them… A barely audible moan left Kiara as she completely accepted the amazing situation she was in.

Ame stood at the edge of the table, staring down at Kiara’s naked body and nervous expression. Calli’s hand finally wrapped around her cock. A sigh of relief escaped her as she began jerking it off, eyes focused intently on Kiara lying there, Ame’s dick pointed toward her. She was slow, tentative with each stroke, but she just couldn’t hold herself back anymore. Ame glanced over, feeling a rush of exhilarated embarrassment at the thought of Calli masturbating to her naked body, Calli masturbating to her about to fuck Kiara.

The detective set her hands down on Kiara’s knees. “You need to open your legs, you know…” She breathed.

Kiara nodded, but couldn’t move. “I- I’m too nervous…” There was a pleading look in her eyes. Ina was like a statue as she watched, completely engulfed by the scene before her. Her eyes glanced toward Calli over and over.

Ame began to spread the phoenix’s legs apart. Kiara gasped as her drenched pussy and thighs were exposed. Her chest heaved as she breathed, legs shaky as Ame spread them even further. The detective crouched down, bringing her face close to Kiara’s slit. She took a tentative lick. “Ah~!” Kiara moaned, quickly covering her mouth with the back of her hand. “A- Ame…”

“You taste amazing…” Ame grinned, licking the phoenix’s love nectar off her lips. Ina wanted a taste, but she stayed still. Calli was almost a little sad she couldn’t lick her girlfriend’s pussy at the moment, but she was too distracted by her cock to really think about it. “I’m going to put it in, okay?”

“Y- Yes…” Kiara breathed. She didn’t even realize it, but she was spreading her legs further apart. Ame pressed her hands into the phoenix’s thighs, as she brought her tip right up to her entrance. She second she felt the slight wetness of Kiara’s slit, there was no way to hold herself back.

Ame shoved herself inside. Both girls cried out in ecstasy, as the sweet sensation of sex finally came to them. Kiara’s head fell to the side, eyes watering and mouth hanging open as Ame forced her way in deeper. She let out a whimper, smiling to herself at how well her wet cunt was able to take Ame. The detective groaned softly, barely making it into Kiara’s tight pussy. Given how used Kiara was to the struggle of getting Calli inside her, Ame’s entrance seemed much smoother, though only by comparison. Ame’s legs felt so heavy as warmth pulsed through her, radiating from her hips. 

“She’s- Hn! R- Really tight- Shit~!” Calli warned, struggling through her moans. She was unabashedly jerking off now, struggling to see through a haze of lust.

“Yeah…” Ame panted, jerking her hips forward one final time as she reached Kiara’s base. Their hips were joined together, Ame bottoming out inside the phoenix. Her pussy was so hot, it felt like it might burn her cock. Kiara sucked in a sharp breath, chest tight as she struggled to adjust to Ame’s massive dick splitting her open. “I- I don’t think I’m going to be able to last very long…” The detective stammered.

Kiara nodded quickly, eyes scrunched shut as she struggled against the orgasm already bubbling up in her stomach. After what was essentially an hour of overly-horny teasing, they were both on the verge of climax right off the bat.

Ame pulled out all the way to her tip, whimpering as she did so. Kiara let out a low groan as she felt Ame’s hard cock slowly leave her. Then, she thrusted back in. Their hips slammed together hard, sending a shockwave of pleasure right to Kiara’s brain. “Ah~!! Ame~!” She moaned, back arching up off the table as the detective did it again. “Holy shit~!! Oh god!!”

“Kiara!” Ame panted, picking up the pace. It was too much. How did Calli fit inside her? Every thrust was a struggled, each time she had no idea if she’d get all the way back in. She fourht to keep her eyes open through the numbing waves of euphoria, but Ame wanted to see Kiara’s face as she was fucked. She wanted to see the way her mouth hung open, moans flowing from her as her face contorted in pleasure. “F- Fuck~! You’re so- Ha~! Nn!! Kiara!! You’re so fucking hot~! Ahh~!”

Ina sat dumbstruck as her friends’ moans filled the room around her. They were both so loud, screaming out and begging for more with each thrust. Shuddery sobs of overwhelming pleasure left Kiara each time Ame’s cock brutally stabbed into her cunt. Ame let out soft grunts and random noises each time she forced her way back in. The phoenix had her legs spread as wide as they would go, whole body seemingly begging for more as she was fucked against the table. Ame’s grip on her thighs was rough, digging in as she kept pounding, occasionally bringing a hand to her own mouth to wipe away some drool.

Calli wasn’t doing too well either. Her body had melted against the chair, gaze up and hair hanging over the back as her hand ran up and down her throbbing cock. Her eyes were squeezed shut, legs shaking. She looked so desperate for release.

Ina wanted a closer look.

She crept over to the reaper, just to have a better view. Before she knew it, her face was inches from Calli’s dick. Clearly she hadn’t noticed her new voyeur, too caught up in her need for release. Ina’s eyes followed Calli’s hand as it pumped up and down, gripping tight around her cock. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Kiara had managed to get that whole thing in her mouth.

Calli suddenly yelped, eyes flying open as she looked down. There was a tentacle around her cock, holding her hand in place. “I- Ina?” More slowly squeezed around her legs. “Ah~!”

“Sorry!” The tako tried to get control of her body, but couldn’t. Her thick purple tendrils were responding to the burning desire in her chest. “I- I can’t…” One ran up the entrance to her pussy. “Oh~! Haa… S- Seriously…?”

“Oh fuck~!!” Ame screamed, her thrusts reaching a new level of rough passion. Kiara’s cry filled Ina and Calli’s ears as they looked at each other. Ina’s tentacle slowly began running up and down the reaper’s cock.

“I can’t control it…” Ina squeaked, face hot and red with embarrassment.

“…Then don’t…” Calli breathed, chest heaving as the tendril around her cock settled into a slow but steady pace. She pulled her hand back, letting both her arms hang useless at her sides. “…Ame was right… you’re really cute…”

Ina’s eyes were wide as Calli watched her through a haze fo lust. The tentacle poking her lower entrance found its way inside. Ina bit her lip, used to the feeling but still struggling not to collapse on the ground in front of her friend. “I want to be the one that makes you cum…” She stammered.

“I want you to.” Calli whimpered.

Ina jumped to her feet. She leaned over Calli’s cock, letting her tentacle jerk it off, and crashed her mouth into the reaper’s. She didn’t know what she was doing, simply pressing her lips against her friend’s, but Calli did. Her hand rested on the back of Ina’s head, as she slipped her tongue inside. Ina gasped into the kiss, which only gave Calli more access. She explore the tako’s mouth, wet tongue finding its way to every corner. Ina melted into the kiss, letting Calli take over completely. Her tentacles sped up. 

The tip of Calli’s cock bumped against Ina’s stomach, as she leaned in a bit more. She felt the wetness of the reaper’s precum. Ina’s love nectar was dripping down her legs, tentacle hammering inside faster than even Ame was thrusting into Kiara. She let out breathy moans into Calli’s mouth as their kiss continued. She couldn’t even think anymore, only feeling Calli’s tongue inside her.

Calli pulled away, saliva dripping down her chin. A low moan escaped her lips at the pleasure Ina’s tentacle was bringing. The tako fell back down to the ground, panting, trying to regain her breath from the tender, passionate kiss. Calli sucked in a sharp breath, clutching her sides as her climax approached. “I- It’s too much…” She whined.

Ina wanted to feel her cum. She wanted to taste it. She was going to burst any moment now. Ina kelt before Calli, then carefully wrapped her fingers around her cock. Her hand and tentacle pumped up and down the reaper’s shaft, but she wasn’t done. Tentatively, she brought her tongue to Calli’s tip. She licked it, smiling at the taste of her precum. Ina moved back in, licking again. She swirled her tongue around Calli’s tip, as her hand and tentacle began to work even faster.

“Ina~ ah~! Oh fuck~ K- K- Keep going, please! Ahn~!!” Calli’s hands gripped the back of Ina’s head, pushing her further down. Ina smiled eagerly, so pleased to be making Calli feel so good. She closed her lips around the reaper’s tip, taking her hand away to make room as she began to bob her head. Her tentacle stayed, jerking Calli off as she sucked her at the same time. Wet sounding moans left the tako lips as her own tentacle reached deeper into her pussy, playfully hitting against all her favorite spots. She might cum soon.

Meanwhile, spasms shot through Ame and Kiara’s sweat covered bodies, as they desperately fucked each other as hard as they could. Kiara’s hands were gripping Ame’s shoulder’s, head still hanging back as she struggled to maintain the upright position. Her legs were locked around the detective’s hips, unable to move even if she wanted them to. “Ame~! Ame~! Ame~!” She moaned toward the ceiling on loop, words devolving into guttural cries for more.

Ame’s unfocused eyes were set on where her cock repeatedly dug into the phoenix’s hot, tight cunt. Kiara’s love nectar was dripping down Ame’s shaking legs, bringing a smile to the detective’s wide open mouth. She was drooling down her chest, but she didn’t care. Passionate, desperate, involuntary moans streamed from her throat, but she didn’t care. She just wanted to make Kiara cum around her.

“Can’t take it~!!” Kiara screamed, nails digging into Ame. “Ame!! Cum inside!! I need your cum, I need it I need it, please!!” She babbled out incoherent pleas, eyes crossing.

Across the room, Calli’s hips suddenly bucked up into Ina’s mouth. Kiara’s moans were a huge turn-on for her. Ina gagged as the reaper’s cock reached deeper into her throat. She couldn’t reach the base – she knew that, but Calli kept pressing her further down. She groaned around the cock in her mouth as her tentacle dug into her pussy.

“I- I’m gonna- I’m gonna-“ Ame gasped. Kiara’s legs tightened around her waist. With one last brutal thrust that would leave the phoenix sore for days, Ame buried her cock inside Kiara’s hot cunt, letting their orgasms wash over them. “Kya~!!!” She cried out in pleasure, head falling forward and tongue hanging out of her open mouth as her hips bucked into Kiara uncontrollably. A torrent of seed filled the phoenix to the brim.

“B- Break mee~!!!” Kiara squealed as her climax destroyed her. She fell back onto the table, back arching and hands flying out, desperate for something to grab onto as waves of pleasure invaded her senses. Her eyes crossed, spasms tearing through her body. Ame’s burning cream was pumping into her wet pussy. Her own cum sprayed around Ame’s cock and onto the detective’s hips. A delirious giggle escaped Ame as she watched it drip down her legs. 

Their tense, sweaty bodies shook as the final waves of their shared orgasm faded. Their bodies went limp. Ame fell forward, head resting on Kiara’s stomach as she panted and sighed, body on fire. Cum dripped down her legs, and her arms wouldn’t move. She just enjoyed the warmth of Kiara’s body, letting the last few spurts of her cum fill her friend’s tight cunt. The phoenix’s head fell to the side. A small pool of drool formed beneath her on the table, legs falling off of Ame and hanging useless over the side. She couldn’t think, she could barely see through the tears of pleasure welling up in her eyes. But through the haze, she saw Calli and Ina. She watched as closely as she could.

“Fuck~! Fuck~! Fuckfuckfuck!!” Calli cursed, body trembling as Ina lovingly and passionately sucked her cock. Her hands were digging into the tako’s soft hair, switching between throwing her head back and letting it hang forward, eyes scrunched shut and cheeks flushed red. Tentacles had crept up her shirt, squeezing around her massive tits as her orgasm approached.

Ina deep throated Calli’s massive cock eagerly, deliriously happy pride welling up in her chest as she approached the base. She let out chocked moans and giggles as her lips finally touched Calli’s pelvis. Her pussy was on fire, dripping onto the carpet below her as her tentacle pounded in. 

“Ina~!!! Holy fuck~!!” Calli cried.

Ina gagged, and pulled her head back, coming all the way off of the reaper’s thick cock. It was covered in her saliva, twitching and throbbing as her body burned, right at the edge of climax. She still hadn’t cum yet. “Ah~! C- Cum for me~!! Please~!! Calli!!” Ina begged, words interrupted by moans and gasps for air as she shakily brought her mouth back to Calli’s cock.

Ina dragged her tongue up the underside of Calli’s shaft, tentacles jerking it off, fondling her balls, playing with her tits. It was too much. “Fuck~!!!!” Calli cried, jerking her cock up as she finally reached her climax. Ina let out a shuddery gasp as her own hit at that exact moment, right when the tentacle in her dripping pussy hit the perfect angle. 

Calli unleashed rope after rope of white, hot, sticky cum. It shot right into Ina’s face, completely covering her. The reaper’s foul mouth knew no end as her body writhed in its seat, hands hanging limp at her sides and legs jolting around. Her hips bucked toward Ina in front of her, drenching the tako in even more cum. “Motherfucker~!!! Shitshit~ Oh fuck~!!!”

Ina was quiet as she came, lost in her own little world. Her eyes were close, face turned upward, whole body softly shaking as she came onto the ground, mouth hanging open. The warm feeling of Calli’s cum raining down on her sent a shiver of ecstatic pleasure down her spine. Ina stuck her tongue out in order to get a taste, sighing dreamily when she swallowed it. The sight triggered an aftershock in Calli. Her legs suddenly tried to stand as pleasure annihilated her senses, leading to her collapsing forward onto Ina. Ina moaned as she was pinned to the ground under Calli’s body, face between her massive tits. Calli whimpered, cock letting out a few more spurts of cum against Ina’s pussy. They lay there shaking and whining for a while longer before either could think of moving.

Calli rolled off of Ina, chest heaving as she sucked in breath after breath. Ina felt dizzy, eyes trained on the ceiling. She was covered in Calli’s cum – it dripped down her face, down her thighs. She wanted to cry she was so happy.

Kiara giggled at the sight, struggling to her feet. Her legs nearly gave out. Ame and her’s cum ran down her legs as she stumbled over to her friends. Ame fell into a sitting position back where their game had been going just a few minutes ago. She was sore, but felt so blissfully content.

Kiara pulled an unresponsive Calli to an upright position. Planting a kiss on her cheek as she did so. Calli smiled and nuzzled her head against the phoenix, still panting. 

Ina’s body felt numb as she got back up, sitting in the circle with the others. She licked some of the cum off her lips, sighing happily. Kiara was too sore to close her legs, settling on leaving her stuffed pussy exposed. “Wh- Who’s turn was it again?” She stammered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of requests for HoloEN, so here you go. Don't worry, there'll be more.
> 
> Comment any suggestions or feedback


	7. TakaMori Body Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calli and Kiara switch bodies. Gee golly, I wonder what happens then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calli x Kiara
> 
> Calli and Kiara are dating
> 
> Also, Kiara's body gets really hot

When Calli woke up that morning, she felt weirdly hot. Practically her whole body felt like it was on fire. She shifted under her covers, trying to get a bit more sleep, but gave up. The reaper tossed the sheets off, sighing. Wasn’t it supposed to be cold that day?

She noticed it the second she got out of bed. Her body felt… exposed. Slowly, she glanced down. 

She was completely naked.

Calli sat back down, bewildered. Did she kick her pajamas off in her sleep, or something? And why was she still so hot? As she pondered those questions, more and more odd details began sticking out to her.

This room didn’t look familiar. Or rather, it did, but it wasn’t hers. And, standing back up, there was something weird with her body. Her back didn’t hurt – her boobs looked much smaller. And, had she shrunk or something? She wasn’t as tall.

Finally, Calli’s groggy mind figured out where she was. It was Kiara’s room. But, she was pretty certain they hadn’t been together last night, so why was she here? Did that damn phoenix prank her again? …Did she take her clothes off too, or something? Either this was a really dumb prank that Calli would definitely have to berate her for, or Kiara didn’t do this. And, why did her body still feel too small and so damn hot?

As she opened the door to Kiara’s closet, deciding to put some clothes on before trying to figure out where her phoenix girlfriend went. She did her best to ignore how awful the idea of putting clothes over her overheating body seemed. Calli froze when a mirror caught her eye. She did a double take, checking to make sure her vision was working. Was it some kind of mistake? Calli rose her hand, and saw her reflection do the same. That was really her. But, it wasn’t her. Calli was staring at a reflection of Kiara. 

Meanwhile, Kiara was waking up for the day as well. But, she felt so cozy under the thick, soft covers! Not too hot at all! She decided to snuggle in and wait a while longer before actually leaving her bed.

As she lay there, she noticed the odd feeling of clothes hugging her body. That was weird, she distinctly remembered going to bed naked last night – though she did that almost every night she didn’t spend with Calli. It was a bit too embarrassing to imagine the reaper finding out about her little habit.

Kiara rose the covers to look down at herself, and no doubt, she was wearing pajamas. She didn’t really think twice about them being distinctly Calliope styled, since the two shared clothes all the time. What she did find strange the size of her breasts. Had she gone up about three sizes in her sleep? Kiara then noticed a strand of pink hair. A lot of strands, actually. “…What’s going on?” She paused at the sound of her own voice. “…What’s… My voice is… Deeper…” It was kind of like… Could she actually be…?

Kiara jumped out of bed, finally realizing that this wasn’t even her room. She rushed over to the mirror, and her suspicions were confirmed. Calli’s face was reflected right back at her. “I’m Calli!?” They had really swapped bodies. Kiara’s wide eyes looked up and down her girlfriend’s figure, taking it all in. She really was in Calli’s body. Kiara quickly spun around, checking her back. Still Calli. It was as she stopped moving that she noticed the way Calli’s tits bounced on her chest. She wobbled a bit, almost losing her balance. Calli never moved the way she did right now. It was kind of like seeing a whole different side to the reaper. 

Slowly, Kiara began to experiment. She did a little hop, watching closely to the way Calli’s boobs bounced. It was a sight she’d never get to see otherwise, and wow was it worth it. Though, it did feel weird to be so top heavy. “Oh man… This might be too much power…” She laughed, nervous. But, it was Calli’s laugh! Kiara loved the sound of her girlfriend’s voice. “…Hey, Kusotori.” A shiver ran up her spine. “…You look really good today, Kusotori.” An excited tremor ran through the phoenix. Calli’s voice was saying that to her. She saw the reaper’s face turning red with her own blush. This was really bizarre. And, really amazing. “K- Kusotori… I know I’d never tell you this usually, because I’m too embarrassed, but… You’re a really good kisser.” Kiara had to look away from the mirror to catch her breath after that one. If this was a dream, it was the best one she had ever had. No way was Kiara going to miss her chance to take advantage of it.

She looked back to the mirror, and cupped her tits with her hands, through the shirt – though they were really Calli’s tits. She shivered a bit at the feeling, blushing at the thought of enjoying Calli’s body like this. “D- Do you like them, Kusotori?” She asked the mirror, making a pose and expression way too cute and vulnerable for Calli. “Just this once… I’ll let you- you- you-“ Kiara stammered, unable to get the words out. Calli was saying something that lewd to her!? The phoenix stumbled back, then collapsed onto the bed. She felt dizzy. Her back hurt a bit too, no doubt from Calli’s breasts.

She pinched her cheek. This wasn’t a dream.

Something dawned on her. Kiara sat up, excitement draining into dread. If she was in Calli’s body, did that mean Calli was in hers? …If she was, then that meant… that meant… Kiara saw Calli’s face go bright red in the mirror. She would have stopped to admire how cute it was, if she weren’t beginning to panic.

Back at the phoenix’s house, Calli was still trying to comprehend the situation. “I’m in Kiara’s body!?” She burst, hands pulling at her cheeks, confirming that reflection really was accurate. “What the fuck!?” On top of all the weirdness of being in Kiara’s body, seeing and hearing the phoenix curse like that was way too strange. “Why is she naked!?”

Calli quickly turned away from the mirror, trying to steady her breathing. This was way too much to process. She felt so damn hot, she could feel Kiara’s sweat. Hair clung to the back of her neck. The reaper looked down at her girlfriend’s hands. They were so small. Kiara definitely wasn’t petite or anything, but compared to her actual tall, busty body, this was so strange.

Her body… If Calli was here, then did that mean…? “Kusotori!” She roared. Without a doubt, the horny phoenix was making weird faces in the mirror, or something. 

Fuming, Calli began to march out of the room, but stopped. She couldn’t go out naked. She was still naked! Calli groaned, going back and grabbing some clothes Kiara had borrowed from her. She would have left then, but she couldn’t bring herself to put them on. She was so hot and sweaty. Calli took a breath, and decided to take a shower. She didn’t want to go out like this.

Kiara had ended up distracted again. There was nothing to do about Calli seeing her naked sleeping habit at this point, anyway. They had seen each other naked before, of course, so it didn’t matter too much. They had seen each other naked plenty of times.

Kiara dropped the cute idol pose she was making Calli’s body do in the mirror. They had had sex before, so what was the big deal? They were dating, so surely Calli wouldn’t mind if Kiara just took a peak. Her fingers gripped the hem of her shirt, then began pulling it up. She watched with wide eyes, breath shaky, as she slowly revealed Calli’s stomach. The reaper was always so embarrassed about taking her clothes off, so she did it quickly. But now, Kiara could take her time. She did a little strip tease for herself, with Calli’s body, provocatively revealing her girlfriend’s massive tits by letting them bounce free.

The excited squeal that escaped Kiara took on a whole new color when it was leaving Calli’s mouth. The phoenix was speechless at how cute Calli sounded, she was speechless at how good Calli’s boobs looked. “D- Do you like them, Kusotori?” This was bad, Kiara felt like she was going to faint. “Then… um, why don’t you come over here and lick them?” Kiara fought hard to keep the embarrassment off of Calli’s face as she spoke. “Come suck my tits, Kusotori~” Kiara continued to strike poses and make expressions Calli never would, taking in this hidden side of her girlfriend. She got too wrapped up in the fantasy to think clearly. 

Kiara lightly pinched her nipples, beginning to toy with them like they were her own. It felt so strange. Calli’s body responded differently to the pleasure. Kiara was used to the warm feeling in her gut, but now each pinch sent a prickly spark of delight down her back. “K- Kusotori… You’re really good at- Oh~!”

Kiara froze. That moan was unlike anything she had ever heard from Calli, but it was in her voice. Yeah, this was dangerous. Kiara felt lustful desires building up in her stomach. She wanted to hear Calli moan and cry for more, instead of her usual soft, quiet gasps. But, that was crossing a line. Kiara let go of her tits, letting the shirt fall back down and cover them. 

But this didn’t mean she couldn’t still have fun! Kiara bounded over to Calli’s closet, then stopped. It was kind of hard to run with Calli’s tits. Either way, she reached her destination, and began looking around. Surely she had left some of her own cosplay here at some point. She really wanted to see Calli in cosplay!

The actual Calli was finally stepping into the shower back at Kiara’s apartment, sighing as cold water washed some of the heat and sweat off. What was with Kiara’s body being so damn warm? She noticed it when they cuddled, or held hands, or other stuff, but being inside it was a whole different thing. Was it because she was a phoenix? Calli had a hard time blaming her for sleeping naked if that was the case.

It felt weird to move around in a body that wasn’t her own, arms shorter, boobs not in the way. She was pretty sure Kiara had a bigger ass than her own though. Calli quickly shook the thought out of her head. Her eyes were focused up as she showered, starting first with her hair. If she was already having thoughts like that, Kiara was absolutely doing lewd things in her body. Calli vowed to kill the phoenix yet again if that was the case.

It was as Calli was beginning to wash her body that she noticed it. Just as she scrubbed over her breasts, an excited tremor suddenly ran up Kiara’s body. She couldn’t stop the breathy gasp that escaped her lips. Calli flushed red when she heard it in Kiara’s voice, blush deepening when she realized what just happened. “Is she seriously this sensitive?” Kiara always got especially… into sex. Calli thought she just didn’t have the self restraint she did, but if that was how she felt washing over her nipples too hard… 

Calli purged the thought from her mind, and finished washing herself as quickly as possible. Drying off went surprisingly quick, especially the hair. Calli took forever to blow-dry her hair, but Kiara’s hair was pretty easy by comparison. When she put on the clothes Kiara had borrowed, she groaned. They were too big. Why did Kiara even take them if they barely fit? Calli didn’t want to question it, so she rushed out the door right after that.

Kiara had been spending a while trying to pick an outfit to try on. She ended up settling on a maid outfit she had bought for herself a while ago. How it ended up in Calli’s closet, she didn’t remember.

It was as she was putting it on that she realized the issue. She knew it'd be small, but wow. Her chest hurt, barely restrained by the costume. Kiara walked over to the mirror, eyes closed so she could do a proper reveal. It was pretty uncomfortable, but hopefully it'd be worth it. 

She let out an excited squeal when she opened her eyes, one that only added to the cute image before her. Calli stood in the mirror, blushing and smiling widely, dressed in an undersized maid outfit that only better showed off her tits and legs. For a while, she was too stunned by the insanely cute image. But then, Kiara steeled herself. “M- Master… Would you l- like dinner… or a bath… or… me?” She stammered out the embarrassing phrase, face getting even redder at the sound of Calli saying something like that. “Oh… You want to s- see me down there…?” Calli’s voice asked, trembling a bit. “Anything for you, K- Kusotori~.” 

Kiara lifted up the edge of the skirt, barely able to contain her excitement as she slowly revealed her bare thighs, and the panties Calli had been wearing that night. They were a simple, cute, pink pair. Kiara’s face went bright red at the sight of Calli showing off her panties, blushing and grinning. Then she noticed the wet spot. Calli’s love nectar was forming a wet spot in her panties, because of Kiara’s excitement! “I’m… so wet…” She whimpered, getting addicted to hearing Calli’s voice say something that lewd.

The door swung open.

Calli and Kiara, in each other’s bodies, stared at each other for a long time, silent. Calli slowly looked down at the pose Kiara had her body in, revealing her panties, in an undersized maid outfit. Kiara blinked a few times. She began to bring her skirt back down.

“What are you doing!?” Calli yelled.

“S- Sorry!!” Kiara squeaked. “I just- I mean- It was too tempting!”

“Too tempting!? You’re getting all horny and kinky in my body!!”

“W- Well… Um…”

“And why do you sleep naked!?”

“You really did see that!” Kiara looked like she was about to cry, which was made all the weirder by it being Calli’s face. “You didn’t look, right?”

“What position are you in to ask me that!?”

“So you did!”

“I didn’t!”

Their bickering went on for a while before they both lost steam. Calli was having a hard time arguing when what she heard was Kiara’s cute voice yelling angrily. She was having an extra hard time seeing herself standing there, standing and bouncing on her heels slightly like Kiara always did, eyes glancing around the room with nowhere to rest. “S- Stop bouncing, you’re making my chest…”

Kiara was pretty stunned at how hot she looked and sounded when Calli was in her body. Her skin shone with a soft glean of sweat, eyes narrowed, posture stiff. “Sorry…”

“It’s fine.” Calli sighed. “Let’s just figure out a way to undo this. You didn’t make any deals with Shion, did you?”

“I didn’t, honest!” Kiara assured. “I have no idea what happened. …Um, sorry about how hot my body is, by the way.” She noticed Calli wiping some sweat off her brow.

“Yeah, what’s up with that?”

“Well I’m a phoenix, and especially when I sleep I get extra hot. Oh, also when I’m mad, or stressed. I guess it makes sense you’re overheating.”

“I thought you just got that way when we… um… you know…” She trailed off. Kiara grinned at the sight of her own face looking that embarrassed. Calli stole a glance at that wide smile Kiara had put on her face.

“Well, that too!”

“Either way, I really think I might burn up, so let’s undo this.”

“I’ll call Suisei! She always knows what to do!” Kiara decided, pulling out Calli’s phone. “Oh wait. Here, switch.” They exchanged their devices, then Kiara called Suisei. As she did, Calli sat down on her bed, taking a deep breath. Her clothes were so damn uncomfortable. Was Kiara only bubbly all the time to avoid this heat? She definitely wasn’t cut out to be a phoenix. “Hi, Suisei!”

“Calli?” Suisei voice came from the phone. “Why do you have Kiara’s phone?”

“It actually is Kiara.” She laughed sheepishly. “We somehow, sort of, kind of ended up in each other’s bodies.”

“Oh. This again?”

“Again?”

“I think Hololive is cursed to live out hentai plots, or something. Anyway, I’ll be over in two hours or so, alright?”

“Right! We’ll sit tight until then!” Kiara sat down beside Calli, putting the phone down. “Welp, I guess we need to pass two hours!”

“Two hours?” Calli groaned, fanning herself.

“Don’t stress!” Kiara assured. “Really, don’t, you’ll only get hotter.”

“No wonder you’ve got a higher heat tolerance than me.” Calli sighed.

“You can do it, Kusotori!”

“…Kusotori?”

Kiara’s face turned red. “…Um… I don’t know… I just thought… Since you’re in my body now and all…”

“Well, if you want to call me that, go ahead, the next two hours will be your only chance.” Calli shrugged.

“Really!?” Kiara pumped her fist. “This is so fun! It’s kind of a shame we’ve only got two hours!” She would have kept talking, but Calli was only weakly nodding, pulling at the collar of her shirt. Kiara’s eyes glanced down. “Um… Calli… Did you… not put a bra on me?”

Calli quickly looked down, and realized she was giving them both a shot right down her shirt to her – or Kiara’s – tits. “S- Sorry!” She said, covering back up.

There was an awkward pause. “…Okay, I know you might find it kind of uncomfortable, but if you want, you can take your clothes off.” Calli turned to Kiara, face red with a mix of the heat and her embarrassment. “Otherwise you’re going to be really sweaty and uncomfortable the whole time! I’m just saying I don’t mind!”

Calli opened her mouth to argue, but stopped. “…You really… wouldn’t mind?”

Kiara’s eyes widened when she realized Calli actually might do it. “N- Not at all. I know how tough it gets, and you have a way lower heat tolerance than me so its especially hard for you.”

Again, Calli wanted to argue. “Even though it’s your body?”

“I mean… I’m kind of wearing a maid dress in yours right now.”

“Speaking of which, take that off!” Calli snapped.

“Okay okay!”

“…And… I think I’ll take you up on that offer.”

Both girls stood, backs to each other, as they changed. Calli threw off her shirt and pants, letting out a content sigh as her hot body was finally freed from all the uncomfortable fabric. Kiara let out a similar gasp of relief as she pulled the maid dress off of her tits, finally able to breathe well again. They both blushed a bit at the sounds of their own voices making those noises, and the sounds of each other’s right in their ears. “…What should I put on instead?” Kiara asked.

Something dawned on Calli. She really didn’t want to be the only one naked. That sounded extremely embarrassing. “Actually, just stay naked.”

Kiara choked. “What!?”

“Not like that, Kusotori!” Calli groaned. Kiara shivered at the sound of her own voice scolding her like that. Calli was having some complex feelings about it too. “It’d just… be weird if I was the only one naked.”

“Right.”

They stood there, not moving.

“We should turn around.” Kiara said.

“Yeah…”

“It’s our own bodies, so… Not a big deal, really.”

“Yeah.”

They both summoned some courage, and turned to face each other. Calli blushed hard at the sight of her own body. She knew it was hers, but something about seeing it from a different perspective made it difficult to breathe. Her tits were so big… Her legs were so long… Her pink hair looked really cute… Having to look up slightly made Calli’s heart skip a beat.

Kiara unabashedly looked her naked body up and down with wide eyes and a slightly excited smile. Of course, she had seen it in the mirror before, but this was different. Her hips were pretty spectacular. The sweat on her body made her look even sexier. Her perky breasts were smaller than Calli’s, but that didn’t mean they were small. Looking down at herself from Calli’s height made it all look cuter, too.

They both realized they were ogling themselves, and awkwardly sat down on the bed again. “This is weird…” Calli muttered. She still felt pretty warm, but better. She thought she’d feel as embarrassed as she usually did being exposed like this, but being inside Kiara’s body was different. She almost didn’t mind at all. Kiara, on the other hand, felt a weird tightness in her chest. She usually felt find naked, but now her face was getting red. She shifted uncomfortable, accidentally elbowing Calli in the boob.

Calli’s eyes shot wide open, as she barely stifled the gasp. “Ack! Sorry, are you alright?” Kiara asked.

“F- Fine…” Calli managed. “…Why is your body so damn sensitive?”

Kiara blinked. Did she really just hear that right? “…Sensitive? …As in…?”

“N- Never mind.” Calli said quickly.

Kiara watched as her own face blushed. She looked at her own soft lips, naked body, eyes focused on some corner of the room. Did Calli feel as sensitive as Kiara usually did? How much of their senses had been swapped? The phoenix was so invested in her curiosity, she didn’t realize she was leaning into Calli.

The sides of their bodies pressed together. Kiara pulled back Immediately, apologizing, but Calli didn’t respond. Her eyes were wide, as she realized it. Each time her body pressed into Kiara’s, each time her elbow bumped the phoenix’s boob, or their sides pressed together, it was undeniable.

Kiara’s pussy was wet. Calli looked down at it, seeing the phoenix’s excited juices dripping onto the bed. “Are you kidding?”

“Huh? What’s wrong, Calli?”

“Nothing!” She said too quickly. Kiara’s body actually reacted like that, every time she so much as touched her? She felt herself getting hotter. Why couldn’t Suisei just get here already? It had only been ten minutes!

“You know, this is kind of nice.” Kiara let herself lean against Calli, head resting on her girlfriend’s. Calli bit her lip. Unaware, the phoenix continued, settling into the casual cuddling she so often did. “I never get to be taller than you.”

Calli felt herself getting wetter, a different kind of heat bubbling in her stomach. “K- Kiara… Can you get off?”

“Heehee, I know you like it when I cuddle against you.” Kiara giggled, thinking this was the reaper’s usual tsundere act. For emphasis, she pressed her body further into Calli’s.

Calli struggled to stifle a groan. Why was her body reacting like this!? Damn phoenix heat, damn Kiara hornieness! “Kiara, seriously.”

Confused, Kiara pulled back. “Is something wrong? I think the whole body swapping thing is kind of… um… kind of… fun…” Her sentence fizzled away as she noticed it. “…You’re wet…?”

“I’m not the one who’s wet!” Calli protested, voice high, sounding like Kiara. “It’s your damn, horny, hot body!”

“H- Hot!?” Kiara stammered.

“Like warm, not-! Ugh!” Calli groaned, face turning red with embarrassment. Why did looking at her own face make her feel hot down there!? 

Kiara was having a similar dilemma. Her heart skipped a beat as Calli looked up at her, embarrassed and panicking, wet and trying to catch her breath. Neither could form words for a moment, eyes locked. “…So… You’re really wet, Kusotori?” Kiara asked finally, in Calli’s voice.

Calli blinked, feeling her pussy get wetter. “…Are you seriously… I…” She felt so damn hot. Her whole body was begging for one thing. “…Y- Yeah…”

Another moment passed, both still staring at each other. Then, Kiara leaned in and kissed Calli. She kissed her own lips with her girlfriend’s, feeling the heat immediately. Calli melted into it, feeling Kiara’s whole body melt with her. Kiara slipped her tongue in, exploring her own mouth, letting their kiss get messier and more desperate. Calli gasped softly, trying to reciprocate but too lost in Kiara’s body heat to do anything but lean her body further in.

Slowly, they fell. Kiara pushed Calli down gently, until she had her pinned to the bed, still crashing their lips together. She could usually kiss for longer, but she felt her breath running out in Calli’s body. She pulled back, gasping for air. A string of saliva kept them connected.

Calli stared up with awestruck eyes, leaving a kiss without panting for breath for the first time in probably ever, thanks to Kiara’s body. Her thighs were drenched. She felt so hot, she knew she was super sweaty. But, she was too focused on the sight of her own face above hers, looking down at her, slowly regaining her breath.

“Looks like… you’re the dominant one for a change.” Kiara giggled.

“Shut up… It’s just because there’s a perverted phoenix in my body.” She still felt the tongue in her mouth, her lips were still buzzing, even after the kiss was over. Kiara’s body really was sensitive. 

“I want to do this, Kusotori.” Kiara murmured, voice low in the reaper’s tone. They both had to take a moment to recover from hearing that.

Calli had no idea she could sound so sexy. She just thought Kiara was the sexy one. But now, she could make Kiara say whatever she wanted. “I- I’m yours…” She whispered. Her pussy ached, not because of Kiara’s instincts, but because of her own arousal at hearing her girlfriend’s voice say that.

Kiara came back down for another kiss, but planted it on Calli’s chin. She began kissing her way down her own body, feeling Calli’s body’s pussy get wet from her arousal. It was the best feeling in the world.

“K- Kiara…” Calli whimpered, burning body shaking a bit with each kiss. “You’re so sensitive… Fuck~ and so hot… I don't think I can-“ Kiara didn’t give any warning before sticking two fingers inside. Calli couldn’t stop the moan. “Hnna~!!” It was Kiara’s voice, but Calli’s quiet, gasping groan of pleasure. “Sh- Shit~!! Kiara~!!” Waves of pleasure ran through her as the phoenix immediately set a fast pace. The pleasure was unlike anything she had ever felt. It was so strong, so much. It felt like it was going to destroy her. Her body was on fire, buzzing and burning with desire as Kiara easily fingered her wet pussy. Calli felt so vulnerable, so overwhelmed, but gave into it. It was so unlike how she usually felt. “Fuck~! Fuck~! Fuck~! Fuckfuckfuck~ Hng~!! It’s too much!!” Her eyes watered as pleasure flooded her senses. 

Kiara’s breath hitched as she worked in a third finger, eyes focused on the way her own pussy got even wetter as she thrusted into it. She had never seen her body from this angle. She had felt her fingers inside herself before, but it was nothing like this. Calli kept tightening around her digits, hips shaking. It was so hot. Kiara bit her lip, feeling the insane warmth around her fingers. She was mesmerized by the sound of Calli moaning through her voice. 

“I’m b- burning~!!” Calli gasped, hands gripping the pillow behind her head as her body spasmed. Every time she cried out, every burst of pleasure as Kiara thrusted her fingers in was multiplied by the knowledge that this was Kiara’s body. Kiara’s moans filled her ears, her shakes and pleasure flooded her senses. “Holy shit~! Fu~ck~!!” Calli let out a shuddery whine as Kiara suddenly pulled her fingers out. “No~! Please, more! Please!” She was being so needy, but she couldn’t help it. The burning desires of Kiara’s body were just too strong.

“Shh~ Kusotori…” Kiara cooed, crawling up her body again. “Shh…” Calli’s soft voice made her wetter, and it made the real Calli’s eyes widen. Kiara moved her wet fingers into Calli’s mouth, giving the reaper a taste. It was Kiara’s juices – something Calli had tasted before – but like everything else, it felt so different.

Calli moaned softly around Kiara’s fingers as she licked all her nectar off. She knew this taste, but a shiver ran down her spine knowing she had made it. Kiara used Calli’s voice to say, “Kiara~ You taste so good! I love it so much…”

Calli turned bright red, pushing the fingers out of her mouth. “Don’t do that! It’s-“

“You’re such a good kisser, Kusotori. Your tongue is amazing.”

Calli furrowed her brow. She took a breath, and tried to fight back. “Calli~!! I love you! I love you! I love you so much!! Finger my wet perverted pussy! Make me cum, please!”

Kiara’s mouth hung open, face bright red, as Calli expertly replicated an exact quote from her from about a week ago, in her voice no less. “O- Okay… Let’s not do that.”

Calli gave a proud smile with Kiara’s face, trying to hide her embarrassment over saying something like that. Unfortunately, the counter attack gave the phoenix an idea. As she turned around, bending over to bring her face back to Calli’s pussy, she began to say the same thing. “Kiara~!! I love you! I love you! I love you so much!! F- Finger my wet p- perverted pussy! Make me cum, please~!!” She stammered through the sentence, nearly giving up as the sound of Calli’s voice saying that threatened to overwhelm her.

“Damn Kusotori!” Calli snapped. She grabbed her girlfriend’s legs, and pulled them over her face, forcing them into a sixty-nine position. 

“W- Wait, Calli- Ah~!” Kiara moaned as Calli’s tongue met her bare, wet pussy. The heat of her own tongue was down there, dragging carefully up her slit, beginning to find its way inside. “Oh~!! C- Kusotori~!!”

Calli came back for a breath, realizing that she was eating out her own pussy now. But, she didn’t care. “L- Lick me too, alright?” She moved back in, using her hands to push Kiara’s hips lower into her face.

Kiara sucked in a sharp breath as the hot feeling returned to her cunt. She had to reciprocate this feeling. She brought her shaky body down, slipping her tongue right into Calli’s pussy without any warning. A breathy groan hit her slit directly, as Calli struggled to keep going through the euphoric pleasure she was drowning in.

Both girls licked away, panting and moaning against each other’s pussies as they desperately ate each other out. Calli was overcome by the heat in her body, struggling to keep herself from moaning and screaming. They both knew each other’s favorite spots, and abused that fact right off the bat. Calli knew she was licking her own pussy. She knew it was her own tits pressing into her stomach, her own tongue entering her, her own moans reaching her ears, and yet, it all made her feel that much hornier. She was getting off to her own body, each lick into her sensitive cunt sending another jolt up her spine. She was sweating, burning up, fighting through each moan that tried to interrupt her assault on Kiara’s pussy.

Kiara was amazed at how much clearer she felt doing this in Calli’s body. She could focus more on the task at hand, not giving up halfway through as burning pleasure won out. She lapped up her own excited juices, savoring the taste. She tasted really good. Amazing, even. The whimpering gasps and groans filling her ears sounded great too. Kiara felt warmth invading her pussy, she felt the warmth of her body around her tongue, and she loved it. Wet moans left her over and over as she panted like a dog into her own body’s pussy. 

They were close to the edge. Kiara’s hips were pressing down into Calli’s face now, relieving her of the need to hold her head up at all. Calli felt the orgasm bubbling up in her chest. She was so close, body weak and hot as her mind went blank. She was just gasping and moaning against Kiara now, barely managing to get in a few odd licks. But, this feeling was amazing for Kiara as well. The muffled moans – the ones that came from her own voice – vibrating against her pussy made her body shake with gleeful pleasure.

She was digging her tongue deep inside of Calli, delighted in knowing the overwhelming heat was a sign of how good the reaper felt. As she desperately and passionately ate Calli out, Kiara got a wonderful idea. She pulled her tongue out, left one more lick along Calli’s slit, before thrusting in four fingers, and lightly bitting her clit. 

Burning pleasure shot through Calli. “K- Kiara~!!!” She screamed, tongue hitting against the phoenix’s wet cunt, as her orgasm finally crashed down on top of her. Kiara didn’t see it coming at all; Calli’s body suddenly gave out, as her own climax hit. 

“Fuck~!!! Fuck~!!! Fuck~!!!” Kiara’s voice screamed, more vulgar than it ever had been before. Calli was writhing underneath Kiara, mouth open and tongue pressed against her own pussy as cum sprayed into her mouth. She was swallowing her own cum, savoring the taste, body too hot for her to even think. Kiara was so heavy on top of her, as her body tensed through the mind shattering orgasm

Kiara’s back arched, hands suddenly gripping into Calli’s thighs and toes curling as she came hard. The orgasm wasn’t like anything she felt, it had come so suddenly, and hit so much harder, annihilating every thought in her head. Her body’s cum was spraying against her face, dripping onto the bed, hips shaking wildly. Kiara screamed, ecstatic at the sound of Calli’s voice letting out such a high pitched moan. “Ahhhh~!!!! K- Kuso~tori~!!!!” 

Even more euphoric delight seized Calli’s chest at the sound of their shared cries of pleasure. She never realized how cute her moans were, she never realized how amazing her cum tasted. The heat was unbearable, so she gave herself to it. She let the sensitivity of Kiara’s body take hold of her, breaking her as she came.

When their orgasm ended, Kiara went numb, Calli’s body useless. She rolled off of the reaper as best she could, whining as her hips jerked forward a bit, and more cum leaked from her after just that tiny movement. 

More spasms hit Calli. She gasped, groaning as aftershocks seemed to never end. She was still cumming, still shaking, mind blank and drool dripping down her cheek. She couldn’t control her body at all, and she loved it. She loved feeling Kiara’s orgasm envelop her, hearing Kiara’s voice pant, desperate for air. When it finally stopped, all she was left with was the searing, amazing heat in her chest.

They both lay there for a long time, occasionally looking over at their own naked, sweaty bodies. Calli admired the way her ass shook as Kiara struggled to move in her body. Kiara smiled at the way her legs spread wide, cum dripping down her hips and mixing with sweat as Calli whimpered through the dull roar of pleasure.

Eventually, they could move again. Calli sat up, breath hitching as her still sensitive hips moved. She looked down at Kiara’s body’s warm pussy, smiling at how well she orgasmed while inside her girlfriend. She let her head rest against the wall, as she reached for her phone. “W- We still have an hour…” She stammered.

Kiara forced herself to her feet, slipping off the bed. Her unsteady, wobbly legs, nearly gave out. Cum dripped down Calli’s beautiful, creamy thighs. Kiara moved a finger through it and brought it up to her mouth for a taste. Even if she was in the reaper’s body, she couldn’t resist the taste of her cum. She staggered over to the closet, tits bouncing and earning another moan from her lips. She rummaged through a drawer until she found it. “R- Remember when I left this here, a while back?” She showed off a thick, double sided dildo. 

A nervous, but excited shiver, ran through Calli. “…Let’s do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it.
> 
> I hope the whole body switch thing wasn't too confusing from a writing perspective.
> 
> Comment!


	8. Okayu reaches 1 million

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mio, Korone, and Fubuki reward Okayu for reaching 1 million subs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayu x Mio x Korone x Fubuki
> 
> Okayu and Korone are dating.

“One million!” Korone cheered. All the members of Hololive Gamers applauded for Okayu as she sat there stunned. “Congrats, Okayu!”

“…Um… I’m not sure what I should say…” The cat mumbled, still trying to process the number on the screen before her. They had just been ending a collab when she hit the one million subscriber milestone. “Thanks, everyone!” It felt so odd; one million people watching her.

“So laid-back about it.” Fubuki laughed.

“Well, we were just about to end the stream, but next time we’ll celebrate properly!” Mio promised the audience. “Thanks for watching!” They said their goodbyes and ended the stream. Once they did, Korone let out an excited squeal.

“You did it!! Way to go, Okayu!”

“How does it feel to reach one million?” Mio asked.

“…Normal? …I’m not sure if I really deserve one million subscribers.” Okayu laughed. She really didn’t know how to feel about it. 

“…Well, I think you definitely do deserve a party to celebrate!” Fubuki decided, suddenly leaning against Okayu’s side. It was a bit of an odd, sudden display of affection.

“Oh, that’s right!” Mio said, remembering something. “We had something planned for when you hit one million.” Now she was against Okayu’s other side. The cat didn’t fail to notice the way her friend’s tits rubbed into her arm.

“…Um… What is it?” Okayu glanced between the two, then noticed Korone standing and coming around to her front. There was a strange look in the dog’s eye. They were all looking at her oddly. “Guys?”

Fubuki’s hand came to her chin, and guided her gaze to meet hers. Before Okayu could react, the fox leaned forward and kissed her. Their lips met, Fubuki’s felt soft. Okayu let out a surprised yelp into the kiss, which only only served to give Fubuki’s tongue further access into her mouth. The warm, wet muscle began exploring her, playfully searching around her mouth. The taste of Fubuki’s saliva seemed to set Okayu’s body on fire.

Okayu quickly pushed Fubuki off of her, struggling to catch her breath. A string of saliva kept their lips connected for a moment, as Fubuki smiled at her through a half lidded gaze of lust. The fox licked her lips. “Wh- What did…” Okayu’s lips were still buzzing with the feeling if the kiss still flooding her mouth. Would Korone be mad? “Korone, I-“

Korone was on her knees before the cat. Just as Okayu turned and noticed, her girlfriend pulled her pants off – along with her panties. Okayu’s face flushed red, as her hands flew to hide her exposed pussy. Korone caught them, bringing one to her cheek and nuzzling against it. “Wait, wait wait.” Okayu stammered, panicking. Her body was shaking a bit as excitement built in her core. “D- Don’t look-“

“Okayu, we want to congratulate you.” Mio whispered, breath hot against her ear. 

“Korone mentioned how much you love getting pampered.” Fubuki giggled, pressing her cheek into the cat’s shoulder, fingers tracing where her hoodie stopped and exposed her stomach. “You can just lie back and let us take care of you.”

“We want to make you feel good.” Korone nodded, still keeping her girlfriend’s hands restrained, eyeing the way her thighs pressed together. 

“Y- You’d all… really do that?” Okayu asked, face hot as they all stared at her eagerly. “…But… I really don’t think… I deserve something like-“ She was cut off with a gasp as Mio began massaging her ass. Okayu shifted in her seat, but was immediately met with the feeling of Fubuki pulling her hoodie right off. “Hold on! It’s embarrassing!” Okayu protested, as her bra was unclasped and dropped to the floor. Korone’s grip on her hands was firm.

“Look at her cute perky tits~” Mio cooed, smiling as she brought her face to one. She licked up the side of Okayu’s boob, bringing her hand around to play with her nipples.

“It’s too much!” Okayu gasped, shivering as Mio began to suck on her nipple. Fubuki’s hands were trailing down her stomach right to where her increasingly wet thighs were pressed together. “I can’t- wait!” Somehow, Okayu found herself falling backward. She collapsed out of the chair, and ended up lying naked on the ground. Her entire body was completely exposed. Korone, Mio, and Fubuki had all fallen with her.

“We just want to reward you for all your hard work.” Korone said softly, pausing to lick up the cat’s thigh. She knew exactly what Okayu liked. “So just tell us to, and we’ll make you feel amazing.”

“…You’d all… really do something like that, for me?” Okayu whimpered.

“Yes.” Mio said, mouth barely hovering above Okayu’s. 

Okayu closed her eyes. She completely surrendered herself to the feeling bubbling in her stomach. She let the desires burning at the back of her head run free. Okayu relaxed her tense body. “…Please.”

She felt herself get pulled to an upright position, followed by Mio’s lips on hers. The wolf’s kiss was much different than Fubuki. She was so careful, taking her time gradually slipping her tongue in, making Okayu wait for every movement. Every lick against Okayu’s own tongue sent a wave of lust to her brain. Mio was winding up a bomb in Okayu’s chest, and when it went off, she didn’t think she’d even remember her own name. 

Mio moved. Her lips left Okayu’s, and she shuffled around to the cat’s back. When Okayu opened her eyes, she saw Korone and Fubuki both crouched in front of her, completely naked.

“Do you like them?” Fubuki asked, holding up her tits for Okayu. Korone turned around and showed her bare ass to her girlfriend, shivering a bit with excitement at doing something so dirty. Her tail was wagging wildly. 

Okayu had to take deep breaths as she looked at both of them. Korone knew she liked her ass, and she was making sure to shake it a bit. They both had such big tits – Okayu had no idea Fubuki could be so lewd, too. 

“She can’t form any words.” Korone giggled. Fubuki cut her off with a kiss. The dog closed her eyes in bliss as Fubuki licked up her cheek, they were both putting on a show for Okayu, Fubuki kissing Korone’s face all over.

That’s when Okayu felt Mio again. The wolf pulled her backward, letting her relax her body against hers. Okayu felt her friend’s massive tits rubbing against her back, she felt her friend’s hands coming around to her stomach to hold her in place. Mio was completely naked, gently holding Okayu in her lap. The feeling was overwhelming.

That’s when Korone’s hands gripped Okayu’s thighs. The cat bit her lip, nervous beyond belief. This was all too much. All her friends were looking at her naked body. Fubuki’s eyes were focused on her perky tits. Korone was staring right at her crotch, about to spread her legs apart and show off her exposed pussy. Mio’s hand was running through Okayu’s hair, face beside hers as she looked down with excited anticipation to see her cunt.

There was some strange feeling in Okayu’s chest. They were all so focused on her. They all wanted to see her body. This was her reward. Korone didn’t need to push her legs apart. Okayu sucked in a breath, and spread her legs wide. She showed all of them how wet her pussy was. They could all see the way her thighs shone with wet excitement. 

“So cute!” Mio enthused.

“You’re so wet, Okayu.” Fubuki teased, sitting down straddling one of her legs, hand snaking down her stomach toward her pussy. Korone’s face was inches away from her slit, to the point where she could feel the dog’s breath on it. Each exhale sparked a soft tingling feeling in her body. 

“You love the way I eat you out, right, Okayu?” Korone asked, grinning up at her from between her legs.

Okayu nodded dumbly, unable to be embarrassed anymore. “Please, Korone…” She breathed. “I need you.” A stunned expression appeared on the dog’s face. Okayu had never sounded so desperate before, or so needy. She wanted to reward her for it. Korone eagerly pressed her mouth against Okayu’s drenched pussy, taking a long lick up her slit.

“Ah~!” A jolt ran through Okayu as she let out a moan. They all knew what her moans sounded like now. There was something freeing about it. “Ah~ Korone~!” She let every gasp slip free, unabashedly moaning for her friends, body on fire from Korone’s tongue. 

Fubuki’s mouth crashed into hers once again, silencing her. Okayu immediately opened her mouth wide to let Fubuki in. She moaned into the sloppy, passionate kiss, melting as Fubuki pressed further into her. She was pushed more into Mio, adoring the feeling of the wolf’s soft tits against her back, hands running through her hair. Okayu let out a choked scream as Korone’s tongue entered her cunt. Fubuki didn’t stop. The fox grew even more aggressive in her kiss, even as Okayu just moaned into her mouth. 

“You’re doing so well.” Mio whispered in her ear. “Good girl~” 

Fubuki finally pulled back from the kiss, giving Okayu a chance to breathe. The cat panted, chest heaving as she struggled to regain her breath. The sight of her bare tits swaying as she sucked in air set Fubuki off. 

The fox lowered herself and began sucking gently on one nipple, while her hand massaged the other boob. Okayu looked down at her, face red, tears forming in her eyes as the magnified pleasure of Korone messily licking her pussy and Fubuki playing with her tits hit her again and again with insane pleasure. That’s when Mio’s hands moved to her cat ears. Okayu’s entire body went stiff when Mio’s finger grazed one. “W- Wait!” She burst, struggling through her moans.

Korone pulled back for a moment. “She’s so sensitive up there.” A giggle left her mouth as she moved back in. That just made Mio want to do it more. The wolf began leaving little kisses on Okayu’s cheek as her fingers inched closer to her ears.

“If you touch me there I- I’m going to break.” Okayu whimpered, hoping she’d do just that. Fubuki lightly bit her nipple just then. “Ahn~! Sh- Shit~ Fubuki!!” Mio began playing with her ears, without any warning.

Numb pleasure seized every part of Okayu’s body. “Kya~!!” Her mouth opened wide, tongue hanging out as she began drooling down her chest. Mio’s fingers toyed with her ears, sending pulse after pulse of dazed euphoria straight into body. “Oh~! Oh~! Oh~! F- Fuck… Ah~!!” Okayu’s entire body shook as her friends fucked her. She was beginning to sweat, body hot, pinned between Mio and Fubuki. 

“Your moans are so cute, Okayu.” Mio breathed, nibbling lightly on her ear for a moment. “Be a bit louder, for me, okay?” 

Okayu gave herself to the guttural cries of pleasure streaming from her lips. “Nn~ Ohh~!! Fu~ck~!! Yes… Yes~!! K- Keep going! More- Ah~!” Korone was digging deeper now. She was reaching her tongue further into Okayu, licking up her walls, lapping up her juices. They always tasted so amazing. Korone panted like a dog as she passionately ate her girlfriend out, desperate to taste more, desperate to make her cum harder than she ever had before. 

Tears of pure joy ran down Okayu’s face as Korone’s tongue unraveled her. Her shaky hands found their way to the back of Fubuki’s head, pressing her further against her tits. Fubuki took the invitation with glee. She was vigorous as she massaged and sucked on Okayu’s breasts, licking around and and leaving kisses all over. She wanted to make Okayu’s moans even louder. 

Okayu’s breath hitched through her gasp, when Fubuki bit her. “Oh my god~! Yes~!!” Her mouth was stuck in a wide smile as Fubuki left behind a hickey. “More!! Please, more~!”

“You’re shaking so much.” Mio cooed, one hand still playing with her ear while the other ran down her back.

Okayu nodded, still begging Fubuki to keep going. She went completely silent when Mio’s fingers wrapped around her tail. “Do it.” She mumbled, eyes wide as her heart raced. Mio giggled, and gently pulled on her tail. Okayu through her head back against the wolf’s shoulder, tongue sticking out as she groaned and panted. “Hng~!!! Hu~ Fuck~! Oh god oh god oh god oh- Ah~!!” Her moans were shaky as her body spasmed, drowning in pleasure.

“She’s close.” Korone relayed, voice muffled. 

“How hard are you going to come?” Fubuki giggled, pinching her nipples. The fox licked up Okayu’s neck, before biting into her shoulder.

Mio’s hand moved down from her tail to the curve of her ass. She squeezed tight, as her free hand angled Okayu’s head the right way. The cat could barely see through a haze of lust, but still made out Mio smiling down at her, before lowering down for a kiss. Their mouths locked together, but this time, Mio’s kiss wasn’t gentle at all. Okayu panted and whined into Mio, as the wolf’s tongue forced its way inside. She hungrily, eagerly made out with Okayu, pulling back over and over to take a quick breath before diving back in for more. Saliva ran down Okayu’s chin, Mio’s tongue absolutely dominating her.

Okayu’s body tensed as Mio held her in place, the weight of Fubuki’s body leaning into her, Korone pressed her face against her aching cunt. She couldn’t take it anymore. She knew she was about to cum. She knew she was about to cum for her friends. “K- Korone~!!” She pleaded, barely getting her words out as Mio’s tongue unravelled her.

Korone felt her girlfriend’s thighs squeezing her head in place, and knew what that meant. Her tongue found its way to Okayu’s g-spot, and carefully prodded it. Korone began licking against her favorite spot, slipping two fingers inside as well.

Okayu’s orgasm was the most intense thing she ever felt in her life. She screamed against Mio’s mouth, euphoric cries of pleasure filled with shaky gasps. Mio licked up her cheek, kissing all over her face. One arm held Okayu tight against her warm, soft body, while the other found its way down to pull on her tail. Mio’s caring embrace sent Okayu flying. Her body writhed in Mio’s grasp, sweaty and numb as each violently shake of her orgasm ran through her. She was drooling down her chest, begging for more between incoherent moans and sobs of pure pleasure. Her tits felt amazing as Fubuki continued to fuck them with her mouth, leaving a third hickey on one, even as Okayu’s climax crashed down around her.

Korone moaned against Okayu’s throbbing pussy, eagerly lapping up her girlfriend’s cum. Spurts of cum drenched Korone’s face, but she didn’t stop for even a second. She was panting and drooling like a dog as she struggled to get it all. Okayu’s hips bucked forward involuntarily through her orgasm, back arching and hands clawing into Fubuki’s back. Her legs squeezed Korone’s head, voice hoarse as she struggled to take breaths between her moans. One final blast of pleasure hit Okayu, and her mind went blank. Her eyes crossed, cum dripping down her thighs and Korone’s face, as she lost herself to the pure orgasmic ecstasy of her climax. 

Her entire body was numb, useless and feeling like jelly as she lay against Mio. She was sweaty, panting for breath, saliva dripping down her front, legs twitching and wet with cum. 

But, they didn't stop.

“W- Wai- Guh~! Oh~ Fuck fuck- Ah~!! Ahn~!!” Okayu squeezed her eyes shut as they all kept going. Her entire body was so sensitive, she couldn’t even think. Through her blurry vision, she saw Fubuki pause, reaching over to grab a bag. 

Mio fell onto her back, taking Okayu with her. The cat lay on her friend, dazed, struggling to form words through her shaky moans. “I- I came~ Ohh~!!” Korone seemed to time her licks with each attempt at a sentence.

“We’re going to make you cum for each subscriber you got.” Mio whispered, hands reaching around to begin playing with her sore breasts. 

“O- One million times~!?” Okayu panted.

That’s when she saw what Fubuki had gotten out of that bag. The fox girl crouched beside Korone, handing her one of two long, thick dildos. “Th- That won’t fit…” Okayu stammered, smiling to herself.

“Sure it will!” Korone assured. “It’s going to fill you up so good, Okayu~”

“And if you’re worried, we can have Korone lube it up for you.” Fubuki gently pushed Korone onto her back. The dog giggled, and spread her legs. Okayu watched with wide eyes, looking down her chest to see the two. Mio made sure to keep playing with the cat’s tits and nibbling on her ear as she watched.

Fubuki began easing the impossibly thick toy into Korone’s drenched pussy. Okayu hadn’t realized how wet she was until now. Were they all that wet? Were they all that wet because of her? “Ohhh~” Korone let out a low, drawn out moan as the dildo entered her. It was going so far in. Okayu couldn’t believe it. She felt her pussy aching at the sight of her girlfriend getting filled up like that. “Ah~ S- Stop…” Fubuki paused. Korone struggled to catch her breath, saliva dripping down her cheek and onto the ground. “Do the rest q- quickly.”

“Korone…” Okayu breathed. Could she really handle it? Korone turned to her, then rolled onto her front. Even with the dildo so deep inside her cunt, Korone crawled toward Okayu, little gasps leaving her with each movement. Okayu felt her body getting hotter at the sight. She struggled to keep her fingers from digging into her own pussy, body on edge and desperate for more.

Korone crawled onto Okayu and Mio, looking down at her girlfriend with a lustful smile. “It kind of hurts, but feels so good…” Korone told her, face inches away. “You’re going to feel so amazing, Okayu… It’ll fill your tight pussy even better than it fills mine…”

Okayu nodded, feeling her body screaming for it. Pinned under Korone, the lewd thoughts in her head were multiplying. Fubuki must have forced the last bit into the dog, because suddenly, Korone let out a shuddery gasp of pleasure. Her eyes closed as she struggled to endure it, and Okayu saw every detail. 

“Tell her how it feels.” Mio said, clearly enjoying the show herself. Her words ended in a slight moean. Okayu felt Mio’s excited juices against her butt.

“It feels so good~” Korone whimpered. “Okayu, you’re going to feel so- Ah~!!” She let out an ear piercing moan as Fubuki pulled the dildo out. “Holy shit~” Korone breathed, body shaking. “Fubuki… W- Warn me next time…”

Okayu shivered when she heard ‘next time’. She wanted there to be so many more ‘next time’s. She was too caught up in imagining Fubuki thrusting that thing into Korone again, that she didn’t notice the tip pressing against her slit.

“Ahn~!!” Okayu gasped as Fubuki began to press it into her pussy. She wasn’t gentle at all. “Ho~ly~ fu~ck~!!” Okayu moaned as Fubuki forced it deeper inside, not slowing down even a bit. The massive, thick, hard dildo was splitting her apart. It was breaking her overly tight pussy, digging deeper and deeper into her core. Every time she thought it was all the way in, Fubuki shoved further inside. Absently, she felt Korone lick her cheek, no doubt tail wagging as she watched Okayu’s eyes cross, mind overwhelmed by the massive dildo. 

Fubuki shoved the final inch in. A shockwave of pelasure hit Okayu hard. Just like that, her sensitive body came again. “Oh my god~!!! Ah~!! Ah~!! Ahhhh~!!!” Her cum dripped around the dildo, body shaking on top of Mio’s. They were both so sweaty at this point, but still so pressed together. The idle way Mio had been playing with her boobs suddenly felt entirely too intense. Even through her failing vision she saw the way Korone watched her intently, keeping her body just barely above the cat’s.

It ended quicker than the last, not as intense, but making her feel further overstimulated. “You came just from putting it in?” Fubuki giggled.

Okayu couldn’t respond. “More~” She mewled, spreading her legs as wide as she could. “P- Put it in m- my ass…” She stammered. 

Korone blinked. “Are you sure, Okayu? It kind of hurts more back there.”

“It’ll feel so good to be filled up from both ends.” Mio encouraged.

“Please, Fubuki.” Okayu grinned. “I want it.” Korone got the feeling that if someone’s pupils could form hearts, Okayu’s just would have.

Okayu could hear the fox’s excited squeal as she rummaged around the bag for something else. Fubuki found a bottle of lube, then quickly screwed off the cap and dumped it onto the second dildo. She got it nice and oiled up, making sure it’d go in easier. Mio was watching. “Fubuki, give me the rest.”

Fubuki handed the half-empty bottle to the wolf, then moved into position by Okayu’s ass. Mio took the bottle, then wrapped her arm around so she’d be able to hold it between Okayu and Korone. She began pouring the lube over Okayu, oiling her up. The cat shivered as it hit her, savoring the feeling of Mio’s soft hands running all over her stomach and chest to rub in the stuff. It was empty by the time Mio was done.

“This feels so good…” Okayu smiled, moaning softly as even just speaking reminded her of the hard presence in her aching cunt. It felt so right to be filled, body wet with sweat and lube, pinned between two bodies. “Korone, kiss- Fuck~!!!” Her eyes shot open as Fubuki began pressing the second dildo into her ass without warning. “Fuck~!! Fuck~!! Fubuki~!!!!” She screamed, body shaking as her ass was split open. 

Okayu groaned and panted as it entered her, ass struggling to take it. “Can’t~!! Nn~! Fuck!!” Fubuki forced the rest inside with a final shove. Okayu grunted as she was completely stuffed full, tits bouncing as her chest heaved, struggling to even breathe after being so absolutely filled. “I’m g- going to cum a- again…” Okayu stammered. Her body felt dead, mind buzzing and eyes struggling to focus on anything. She had been so consumed by pleasure for so long now she was forgetting how to feel anything else.

“I think she’s only going to be able to manage one more.” Korone said, squeezing Okayu’s oiled up breast as she spoke.

“Then let’s make it hit hard.” Mio decided.

Okayu’s eyes were watering as she nodded, desperate to feel the orgasm they were about to hit her with. “Okayu, let me know if its too much.” Fubuki called. She wanted to ask what she meant, but didn’t have time to before both dildos began vibrating.

Okayu let out a choked cry as her entire body began shaking, the dildos vibrating violently inside her pussy and ass. “F- F- Fuck- Fuck~!! Fuck fuck fuck~!! So much! I’m going to break I’m going to break I’m going to- Ngh~ N- ohh~!!” Okayu babbled out incoherent moans as Fubuki began to pull the dildos out, then ease them back in. Her hips were on fire. She really felt like she might pass out. 

Hands began playing with Okayu’s ears, her tits, her ass, her tail, everything. Korone and Mio both hugged her so tight, holding onto her wet body as it writhed. Her vision went white. The sweet, familiar feeling of Korone’s lips found her, the amazing taste of Korone’s mouth was in hers. Mio was whispering in her ear. She couldn’t even understand her anymore.

Okayu’s hips spasmed uncontrollably, as guttural pleas for more streamed from her lips. She moaned against Korone’s mouth, her legs were practically doing the splits as she welcomed each brutal thrust from Fubuki. 

Okayu didn’t know her own name anymore. She didn’t know where she was, she didn’t know what she was doing, she just knew how amazing she felt. All Okayu knew was the insane pleasure flooding her senses and annihilating her body. All she knew was the feeling of Korone and Mio around her, their hands playing with her, their mouths on her. Al she knew was the intense feeling of Fubuki thrusting the massive dildos into her, again and again. Her moans were just noises now, shapeless and overlapping as she lost herself in the burning start of her final orgasm.

“Ahh~!!! Ahh~!!! M- M- More~!!! Kya~!! N- Ohh~! Fuckfuckfuck- Yes~!!! Please please please- Ho~ly~ Shit~!!! Guh~!! Nn- Fuh~!! Y- Hng~!!” Fubuki pulled both dildos out to the tip. Okayu sucked in a breath and held it as her eyes scrunched shut. She braced herself. 

Korone’s tongue forced its way into her mouth. She completely melted into the kiss, mind unraveling, thoughts turning to mush. Fubuki slammed both dildos all the way. “F- Nya~!!!!!” Okayu’s cry of pleasure was a deafening, guttural scream. Her entire body spasmed and shook, writhing and jolting around randomly as her climax broke her. Her toes curled, back arching up off of Mio, lubed tits pressing into Korone’s as the dog eagerly and passionately kissed her. Mio pulled her tail and bit into her neck, hips bucking up into hers. The dildos in her overly tight pussy and sore ass were vibrating around without stopping, sending her deeper into the depths of her world shattering orgasm. 

Okayu’s moans were desperate gasps of euphoric delight. She had never felt so good in her entire life. She had never felt so full, so hot, or so lost in a cacophony of pleasure. Her cum was spraying out around the dildo, dripping down her hips onto the carpet. She let her body get torn apart by the shakes of her orgasm. She let the blissful ecstasy flood every corner of her mind, replacing everything with the unforgettable feeling of her climax. She was drooling down her cheek, eyes scrunched shut and mouth hanging open. She knew she looked like an absolute wreck, but all she cared about was the blinding pleasure invading her senses. It was too much to handle. She let out a final squeal of ecstasy as her orgasm peaked, then crashed back down.

Okayu’s body gave out. She went limp as the last few waves of her orgasm crashed down around her. She felt dizzy, her hips were numb, her arms and legs felt like useless jelly, her chest was tight, she was sweaty and panting like a dog, still moaning and shaking from the aftershocks of her orgasm. She was an absolute mess.

For a long time, she lay there, motionless.

Eventually, Korone pulled herself off of Okayu, struggling to breath properly as the image of her girlfriend losing herself to mind numbing pleasure was seared into her head. Mio eased Okayu off her as well. 

Okayu ended up laying on her side, cheek pressed into the carpet, still panting for air. Fubuki pulled the dildos out quickly. Okayu gasped as they came free, with a notable wet pop.

“Congratulations on one million.” Fubuki whispered, planting a kiss on Okayu’s cum covered pussy.

Okayu managed a smile. “Th- Thank you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment!


	9. Ollie's big day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ollie learns about a Hololive tradition through the help of Aki and Roboco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ollie x Aki, Ollie x Roboco
> 
> Mostly Ollie focused, sorry, Aki and Roboco will each have their day
> 
> Futa!Roboco

Ollie was beyond nervous. She sat anxiously in the Hololive locker room, unsure how she was supposed to pass a full two hours until her first live performance. Her leg bounced up and down, eyes darting over to make sure her stage outfit hadn’t fallen off of its hanger. She was clothed only in a towel, fresh out of a shower but hesitant to put on her clothes yet and possibly wrinkle them.

Her incoming performance debut wasn’t the only thing that had Ollie on edge. Her outfit wasn’t the only thing her eyes were darting over toward. “Ah…” Aki let out a quiet moan as she worked in another finger, other hand occupied with massaging her bare breast.

Ollie’s face grew even redder as Aki unabashedly fingered herself, sitting just a few feet away on the same bench. She really shouldn’t stare, in fact was she being rude by just being there? Ollie didn’t know what to do at all. Her senpai was masturbating just a few feet away!

Roboco entered the locker room at that moment. Ollie jumped a bit, frantically looking around, feeling like she was in trouble for something. “Hello everyone!” Roboco greeted, with her usual laid back positivity.

“H- H- Hi senpai!” Ollie stammered.

“Hello!” Aki managed between soft moans.

And that was it. Roboco didn’t even look at Aki weird. Ollie didn’t know what to think anymore. Roboco made her way to her locker, then dropped her clothes. Ollie barely stifled her gasp when she saw. Roboco walked into a nearby shower, with a rock hard cock. 

Ollie had no idea Roboco had one of those. She had no idea why she didn’t acknowledge Aki fingering herself. She had no clue what was going on. “Y- You seem tense- Oh~” Aki was looking at her now.

“Tense? What? No. Not tense. No tension here.” Ollie assured.

“…Oh, this is your first live performance, isn’t it?” Aki remembered, pulling her fingers from her dripping pussy.

“A bit!”

“…I suppose me masturbating here is a bit weird, right?”

Ollie felt close to fainting. She actually said it! Her senpai was talking about masturbating, naked, sitting just a few feet away, watching her! Actually, she literally was masturbating a second ago, which was probably even more intense. “Huh? Masturbating? I didn’t notice-“ Ollie froze when she felt Aki’s hand on hers. She turned, and saw the elf now sitting right beside her. The zombie’s eyes lingered on how her massive tits.

“Just so you know, most of us tend to relieve some stress before big shows. If you want to, go ahead.”

“…It’s like… a tradition?” Ollie repeated.

“Yes! I always do it. I bet Roboco is-“

“Ah~!” A moan echoed from the robot’s shower stall, proving Aki’s point.

“I- I’m not sure if I could do something like that…” Ollie stammered, face red. Was that seriously something they all did? 

“If you want…” Aki’s hand was on Ollie’s thigh now. Her face was close to the zombie’s now. “I could help you.”

Ollie was definitely close to passing out. Her senpai was so close! She could feel the heat of her body, she could see her tits, she could even see Aki’s excited juices dripping down her legs. Ollie weighed her options, considering the situation she was in.

“…If this is really something you all do… I want to make sure I’m ready for my first show…”

Aki smiled. “So it’s a yes?”

Ollie took a deep breath, then nodded her head. Aki didn’t waste any time. She brought her hand up to the towel coving Ollie’s otherwise naked body, then threw it to the side. 

Ollie shivered as her body was completely exposed before her senpai. Her hands flew to cover herself, but she stopped herself. “D- Do you like my body?”

Aki hummed happily, bringing her hand to Ollie’s small, perky breasts. “I do.” She left a soft kiss on the zombie’s cheek as she began playing with her tits. Ollie bit her lip, unable to stop the moans slipping past her lips. 

“Aki… Ah~! Nn… Y- You’re really good at this… Ah~!”

“Your moans are so cute…” Aki smiled, slowly pushing Ollie onto her back. The zombie laid down on the bench, legs hanging off either side, exposing her wet pussy to her senpai. She was so embarrassed, but also so desperate. She spread her legs wider.

Aki giggled at her eagerness, then brought her hand down, dancing her finger across Ollie’s stomach. The zombie whined, hips bucking slightly toward Aki. “Do you want me to make you cum that badly?”

Ollie nodded, biting her lip, eyes on the ceiling.

“Okay, because you’ve been such a good girl.” Aki brought her lips down to Ollie’s slit. She didn’t give any warning before quickly licking her pussy.

“Ah~!!” Ollie cried out as Aki began to work her tongue in, exploring her tight cunt, unraveling her with each movement. “A- Aki~! It feels so good~ Ah~!! Shit~ Please, more!!” Ollie’s eyes watered as Aki ate her out, mouth hanging open as she panted for air. Why was Aki so good at this!? Ollie felt like her whole body was on fire. 

Aki slipped in two fingers, thrusting them in and out as she dragged her tongue along Ollie’s walls. The zombie’s mind was going blank, head falling to the side and hands gripping onto the back of her senpai’s head. “I can’t… Oh oh oh~ Hnn~!! Fuck~! D- Don’t stop!!” Her hips bucked involuntarily toward the source of the overwhelming pleasure flooding her body. She felt Aki giggle against her, she felt her press her face further against her pelvis, free hand digging into her thigh. 

Ollie couldn’t take much more of this. Her tongue hung out of her mouth as her saliva dripped down her cheek. Her shuddery gasps of ecstasy bounced off the walls of the steam-filled locker room. Roboco could hear her, surely. Ollie was moaning and panting unabashedly as she had sex with her senpai.

Aki hit the perfect spot. Ollie’s back arched and her hips rose up off the bench. Her body shook as bursts of euphoric pleasure shot through her. “Th- There~!! Again again again- holy fuck~!!” She screamed as her orgasm approached, so close she could taste it. 

Aki suddenly left her. Ollie whimpered, collapsing back onto the bench. “W- Wait… Please… I need it.”

“I’m really sorry, Ollie. I need to go.” Aki apologized as she stood and put her stage outfit on. “We’ll finish this another time, okay?” Ollie watched, unable to move her overstimulated body, as Aki rushed out of the locker room.

Slowly, Ollie forced herself up. She looked down at her pussy. She was so wet, even dripping down her thighs. Some of Aki’s lipstick had left little kiss marks all over her slit. 

She needed to cum. Ollie needed to cum so bad, she felt like she could cry. Slowly, she stood, and made her way over to Roboco’s stall on unsteady legs. She could hear her senpai’s moans echoing around. She sounded close. Ollie was too. Her lust addled brain could only focus on the dull roar of desire in the back of her head.

Ollie threw open the curtain, just in time for a rope of cum to suddenly hit her in the stomach. Roboco shuddered as she collapsed back against the stall wall, thick cock shooting a few more bursts of cum. Ollie wasn’t thinking when she dropped down to her knees to try to catch them in her mouth. Roboco’s cum tasted amazing. 

“O- Ollie?” Roboco managed. “Did you need something?” She seemed remarkably nonchalant about her kouhai trying to catch her cum in her mouth. Roboco stood, shower water running down her naked body, slipping between her big tits. Her eyes lingered slightly on the cum dripping down Ollie’s face.

The zombie licked some of it off her lips. “You’re still hard.”

Roboco glanced down, then smiled. “Do you want to help me with it?”

Ollie nodded, then slowly got onto all fours, raising her hips up toward Roboco. Her cheeks flushed red at how wrong it was. She was being so dirty in front of her senpai! But, all she cared about was how much she wanted to cum. Roboco got onto her knees, then lined her cock up with Ollie’s dripping pussy. “Are you ready?”

“Just do it!” Ollie begged.

Roboco slammed her cock into Ollie’s tight cunt. Ollie let out a deafening cry of pure ecstasy, drooling onto the shower floor as her entire body spasmed uncontrollably. She had never had something so big inside her before. She really felt like she might pass out. “Ahn~!! Ohh~ Mm… Shit… Roboco… you’re so big…”

“I’m only halfway in.” Roboco relayed.

Before Ollie could say anything else, the rest came in. A choked gasp left her as her eyes flew wide open. “Hnk~!” A guttural moan escaped her, arms shaky as she struggled to stay up. It was so intense. For a while, Roboco didn’t move. Ollie struggled to get used to the hard feeling invading her cunt. “Haa… Haa… Haa… You- You can move…” Ollie panted and stammered out her words, eyes watering at the insane pressure of Roboco’s rock hard cock splitting apart her pussy.

Roboco was always happy to help her fellow idols unwind before a show. She herself always benefited from it greatly. But, with Ollie, it was different. She found herself forgetting entirely about the show, only focused on the warm, tight grip of Ollie’s cunt around her cock. “You feel so good, Ollie.” Roboco hummed, slowly easing back out.

“Roboco… I love your cock…” Ollie giggled dumbly, thoughts vanishing from her head. Just as Roboco was about to thrust the entirety of her cock back into Ollie’s wet pussy, the zombie stopped her. “P- Please… treat me really roughly… okay?”

Roboco blinked. “Are you sure?”

“Yes…” Ollie sighed dreamily, loving the concern in her senpai’s voice.

“…Okay.” Roboco thrusted back in hard, nearly knocking Ollie off her cock with the force of it. Ollie cried out, eyes crossing as Roboco did it again. The robot began breaking her aching pussy with brutal thrusts, hard and fast and unrelenting.

“Ho~ly~ Sh~it~!!” Ollie screamed, arms giving out. Her cheek pressed into the cold, wet tile floor as Roboco fucked her. Her tongue hung out of her wide open mouth, eyes barely able to see through a haze of lust and pleasure.

Each thrust sent a blindingly intense ecstasy through Ollie’s whole body. She was struggling to even stay conscious through it, entire body writhing as Roboco’s hands dug into her ass and hips to keep her steady. it was the best she had ever felt in her whole life. “M- More~!! More~!! Please!! Break me~!!!” Ollie babbled out incoherently, excited juices dripping out around Roboco’s cock with each thrust.

Ollie was suddenly pulled upward. One of Roboco’s hands was clutching her hair, pulling her to an upright position. She could feel the robot’s big tits pressed into her back, moans and shuddery grunts of exerted pleasure being whispered in her ear.

Ollie was smiling widely as saliva dripped down her chest, arms completely useless, hips jolting around, but being pulled into each thrust by Roboco’s strong hands. Vaguely, she was aware of Marine out in the locker room, watching them as she masturbated. 

“I think I’m addicted to your tight pussy…” Roboco gasped.

Ollie turned to leave a kiss on Roboco’s cheek, which turned into a lick, then a moan as the robot’s hard cock hit a whole new angle inside her. Ollie knew she was about to cum. She knew she couldn’t last much longer. 

“I- Inside~!!” She begged, tears forming in her eyes as her entire body tensed, preparing for the most powerful orgasm she’d ever felt, still grinning ear to ear. 

Roboco let go of Ollie. The zombie dropped back down to the ground, just as she felt one final thrust brutally slam into her aching wet pussy, sending both her and Roboco over the edge. 

“Kya~!!! I- I’m~ cumming~!!!” Ollie cried out as her entire body went dead, mind shattering waves of euphoric pleasure destroying her as Roboco pumped her white, hot, sticky cum into her pussy. The zombie writhed, body shaking violently as more and more warm cum shot into her. She could feel it in her stomach, she felt Roboco’s cock unleashing a torrent of seed into her pussy. Her toes curled and back arched as she continued to moan against the floor, tongue hanging out and eyes crossing. She felt like she was on fire – her whole body was burning up under the intensity of her climax. Her cum sprayed out around Roboco’s cock, peppering her pelvis. It mixed with the white cream dripping down her own thighs. 

Ollie’s wet, spasming body collapsed completely when Roboco pulled out. The final crescendo of her orgasm hit like a truck. “Ahhnn~!!! Oh god~ yes~!!!” She practically sobbed from the pleasure, feeling a few more streaks of cum hit her ass and back. When it finally ended, Ollie felt total bliss. She lay face down on the ground, panting and shaking as aftershocks ran through her. She tried to stand up and compose herself, she tried to wipe the saliva off her chin and close her mouth, but she couldn’t. Ollie just slipped back to the ground, enjoying the afterglow of such a world altering orgasm. 

Roboco stood to finish cleaning herself. Her orgasm had been an intense one too, leaving her body feeling overly sensitive to every drop of shower water, cock still letting out a couple more spurts of cum. Her legs felt like jelly. She had to lean against the shower wall just to stand. She giggled when she looked down to find Ollie still shaking on the ground, quiet moans escaping her lips. “Let’s do it again soon, okay?”

Ollie nodded, resorting to crawling out of the stall and into the next one to clean herself off. “You look so cute when you cum.” Marine said, walking over to leave a kiss on the zombie’s head before rushing off to the stage. Ollie smiled, eyes on the cum leaking out of her pussy.

The shower turned on without her input. When she looked up, it was Suisei. “Make sure to get cleaned up, you still have an hour.” She said. Ollie nodded, and stood. She washed herself in a daze, cum dripping down her thighs.

Suisei walked out of the locker room, laughing a bit to herself over how completely out of it Ollie had looked after that orgasm. She really wanted to try it with the zombie at some point. She’d have to save that for next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Suisei next


	10. Suisei gets around (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate ten chapters, we've got a special two-parter featuring Suisei! 
> 
> This is a hypothetical continuations of chapters 2, 4, 5, 7, and 9. You don't need to have read them all, but I highly recommend it, and not just for the traffic I get if you do, I swear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suisei x Flare x Noel x Pekora // Suisei x Marine // Suisei x Korone // Suisei x Botan x Watame
> 
> Everything from chapters 2, 4, and 5 apply here.
> 
> This does not mean all those chapters happened this way, I've just merged them for the sake of celebratory smut.

There was a rather bizarre scene waiting for Suisei when she entered the office that day. She thought she’d be the first to arrive, but it turned out, the members of generation three had been quite busy already.

A large, numbered twister mat lay across the ground, with Pekora, Marine, Flare, and Noel all lying half naked on top of it, covered in cum and panting hard. Clearly, they had only just finished.

The sight set Suisei off. She felt her body growing hot as she stood there, unnoticed, but able to see it all. She only just started her day, and already, something this erotic was waiting for her?

Flare lay ass up, still shaking slightly, with her legs spread wide. It gave Suisei an amazing view of her cum stuffed pussy. Marine was on her back, a few paces away. Her eyes were glued to Noel and Flare, as her hand ran through Pekora’s hair. Pekora had her head on the pirate’s wet lap, seemingly struggling to even keep her eyes open through the haze of pleasure. Finally, Noel lay on her back just beside Flare, body unresponsive, massive tits bouncing with each breath.

Suisei felt her panties growing wet, but she also knew others would be arriving at the office soon enough. Clearing her throat, she stepped forward. Noel was the only one to properly react.

“S- Suisei…” She panted. “This isn’t… I…”

Flare let out a quiet giggle, knowing Suisei was seeing her like this, looking like an absolute wreck. She tried to close her legs to preserve some decency, but she was too sore and tired to even do that.

“Suisei~” Marine moaned, either turned on knowing Suisei could see her naked, or aroused by just thinking of her senpai. 

“You all need to get cleaned up.” Suisei sighed, crouching beside Flare. “…Noel really fucked you hard…” She had to take a deep breath.

“It felt so good…” Flare sighed blissfully. Suisei rolled her onto her back, then sat her up. Cum dripped down her face, and she let out a little squeak as her sore hips were moved.

“Want me to clean some of that off?” Suisei asked.

Flare didn’t respond. Instead, she fell forward into a kiss. Suisei didn’t protest. She quickly leaned into Flare, wrapping her arms around the half-elf as got a taste of Pekora’s cum through their kiss. Suisei was eager for more. She slipped her tongue into her kouhai’s mouth. They both felt the kiss get wetter, more passionate. Eventually, Suisei pulled back. She licked the cum off her lips and watched Flare struggle to regain her breath.

She brought her face back in, and licked up the half-elf’s cheek. Slowly, she began to clean her with her tongue, savoring every taste, peppering kisses all over. She loved feeling Flare squirm as she did it, she loved hearing delirious giggles leave her mouth.

When Suisei was done, she noticed something else. Noel’s thick cock was hard once again, dripping precum. Her eyes were scrunched shut, trying to bare through the desire bubbling in her stomach. Pekora was in a similar state, absentmindedly stroking her erect cock as she stared at Suisei with wide eyes.

Suisei gave a sigh and glanced at the clock, not that she was opposed to where this was going. “Clean up the mat and put your clothes on, then I’ll reward you.”

Two minutes later, they had done exactly that. Suisei felt her body yearning to have some fun, so she decided to indulge herself a bit before work. The four Gen 3 members were lined up, having put their clothes back on as best as they could.

Noel had redressed herself the best, but Suisei could clearly see the outline of her cock still poking through her skirt. Flare was barely managing to stand upright, dazed and sweaty. Though she had managed to get her clothes back on, she was clearly disheveled looking. Pekora looked like some kind of flasher. There was a hole in her leotard right where her erect cock stood, and her blue panties were failing to contain it. Finally, Marine had done the worst. Cum stained her skirt, and one of her tits was clearly visible, shirt and bra barely on right. She stood there panting, excited by how lewd she looked after having given nearly no effort in cleaning up.

“Marine… Did you even try?” Suisei asked, overplaying her disgust.

Marine shivered. “N- No…” Clearly, she was getting turned on by it.

“In that case, you’ll just have to watch.”

The smile dropped off Marine’s face. “W- Wait-“

“Shh… Be a good girl, okay?”

Marine stared at Suisei with wide eyes, then closed her mouth. She nodded, and sat down. Suisei turned to the others, and began to slowly, methodically, undress. She savored their reactions as she took more and more clothing off, making sure to never look away even as she exposed her tits and pussy. Pekora’s cock was throbbing, beginning to drip precum onto the carpet. Flare had to lean on Noel just to stay standing, smiling widely as she stared unabashedly at Suisei’s ass. Noel was bright red as she watched. They all seemed ready to cum at the mere sight of Suisei stripping for them.

Suisei walked over to Pekora, watching the way the bunny began panicking a bit. Once she reached her, she planted a kiss on her nose. Pekora whined, hips bucking forward. The tip of her cock rubbed against Suisei’s slit. Suisei giggled at her eagerness, then began lowering herself. She got down on her knees, struggling to contain her excitement, now this close to Pekora’s dick. “I think I’m gonna pass out…” Pekora murmured.

Suisei didn’t give any warning before opening her mouth wide and forcing Pekora’s cock inside. “Ahn~!!” Pekora gasped at the rush of Suisei’s lips enveloping her cock, already bobbing along her shaft. “S- Suisei~!!” She moaned, knees buckling and hips involuntarily jerking forward into the blowjob.

Suisei knew exactly what she was doing. She tilted her head, working her tongue around Pekora’s length, finding new angles and new moans as she got closer and closer to her base. She let the blowjob get wetter and sloppier, gasping and giggling around Pekora’s cock as she brought her head forward and back, over and over. She brought a hand up to begin jerking her off as she went, eyes glancing up toward Pekora’s face. She was already close – teeth grit and eyes struggling to stay open. Her cheeks were flushed red as she looked back down into Suisei’s eyes.

Suddenly, the tip of Noel’s cock poked Suisei’s cheek. “I’m sorry… I can’t wait… Please, Suisei…” Of course she couldn’t wait any longer, not with a sight like this. Noel’s voice was strained, as the knight struggled against the urge to just pin Suisei to the wall and fuck her senseless. Suisei made one final push to reach Pekora’s base. Her lips touched the bunny’s pelvis, leaving a kiss as she deep-throated her throbbing cock. Just as Suisei was about to gag on it, she suddenly pulled all the way off. 

“Kya~!!” Pekora moaned, entire body shaking as the warm wetness of Suisei’s mouth left her. Her cock was coated in saliva, seemingly ready to let loose a torrent of cum at any moment. Pekora tried to take deep breaths.

Suisei panted, wiping the drool off her lips as she turned her attention to Noel’s dick as well. “Flare.” She called. “You can touch me however you want, okay?” Immediately, the half-elf was kneeling behind her, hands running over her chest. Suisei giggled a bit, playfully rubbing her ass back against Flare. 

“Shit… Shit… I want to marry you Suisei…” Flare whined, fingers exploring every inch of her body – her breasts especially.

Suisei focused back on Pekora and Noel. They both looked so desperate. She dove in on Noel’s cock. The knight let out a girlish squeal as she did, placing her hands in Suisei’s hair. “Fuck~!! Nn… Ah! Ah! Ah~!”

Suisei moved at an even quicker pace this time, rapidly sucking Noel’s cock and taking it as far into her mouth as she could manage. The knight was a bit bigger than Pekora, which made this even harder. Suisei’s free hand came up to play with Pekora as she went, running along the bunny’s shaft as fast as Suisei could manage. “Ahn~!! Nn~! Nn! Haa~!” Pekora gasped for breath as she was expertly jerked off by her senpai. Flare’s hands were traveling down to Suisei’s pussy now, which made staying focused even harder.

Suisei looked up at Noel through a half-lidded gaze, as she forced her way down the knight’s shaft. She gagged, moaning as her tongue dragged up its underside on her way back. Noel’s mouth hung open, eyes watering as Suisei lovingly sucked her cock as best she could. “I- I’m going to cum~!” 

“Me too~!!” Pekora cried, holding the back of her hand to her mouth to stifle some moans, as Suisei’s hands pumped her cock even faster. They were both struggling for breath, bodies shaking and nearly failing to remain upright. 

Suisei shoved herself right down Noel’s cock, all the way to her base, in one motion. Noel came instantly. She let out a deafening scream, hands keeping Suisei in place as she pumped her cum down the idol’s throat. “Ohhhh~!!!! Yes~!! I- I can’t~ Hng~!!” 

Suisei let out a muffled, wet moan as she swallowed it all, feeling Flare’s finger find its way inside her wet cunt. The knight’s long cry ended in an abrupt shudder, hips shaking. Suisei bobbed her head along her cock as the last few ropes of cum spurt out, making sure to get it nice and clean. Finally, she was done.

It was just as Suisei pulled of Noel’s cock, licking the cum from her lips, that Pekora came as well. Suisei’s hand clutched the bunny’s cock as white, hot streaks of cum burst out, covering her face. She opened her mouth, trying to catch as much as she could, but she was still too dazed from Noel’s orgasm to do a very good job of it. Flare suddenly shoved Suisei’s head forward. Her lips wrapped around Pekora’s cock as more cum shot out. “S- Sui~sei~!!” Pekora whined, legs shaking violently. Her back arched as pleasure ran up her spine. When she finished, she collapsed onto the ground. Suisei fell with her, making sure to keep her mouth around her cock. She sucked it for a bit longer, making sure it was clean as well before coming off with a satisfying pop.

Suisei couldn’t handle the burning pleasure welling up in her stomach. Pekora and Noel’s orgasms, and the intoxicating taste of their cum, was making her feel so hot. Flare had two fingers slowly moving in an out of her pussy, but it wasn’t enough. Suisei spun around, and shoved Flare to the ground. The half-elf giggled, giving up completely on doing anything but laying there for her senpai.

Suisei pulled down Flare’s panties and lifted up her skirt, to give herself a clear shot at her wet pussy. Instantly, Suisei brought her mouth to it and slipped a tongue inside. She needed to taste more “Ah~!! Y- Yes… More, p- please~!!” Suisei devoured Flare’s warm pussy, bringing her own fingers down to her cunt as she did so. She masturbated as she ate Flare out, expertly using her tongue to make short work of her kouhai. Flare couldn’t last much longer, already so aroused from watching Pekora and Noel cum all over her, and overstimulated due to the sex from earlier. She came hard, back aching off the ground and mouth and eyes going wide as her orgasm hit. Suisei savored her moans, and the taste of her cum, not stopping her assault even as it happened.

When Flare finished, she basically passed out. Suisei pulled back, licking the rest of Flare’s juices off of her dark thighs. When she was all done, Suisei moved Flare’s panties back up, and fixed her clothes. She went over and did the same for Noel, and then Pekora. Though, the best she could do for the latter was fix her panties, and roll her over onto her front. The three lay there, trying to regain their breath, but at least outwardly presentable. All of them were letting out little moans between each pant. 

Suisei stood. “M- Make sure you’re all up in five minutes, people will start arriving then.” She had been so close.

Finally, Suisei turned to Marine. The pirate had been masturbating the whole time, looking like an absolute mess as she desperately fingered herself, moaning and writhing on the ground, clothes barely covering anything. Suisei grabbed her own clothes and pinned them under her arm, then grabbed Marine by the hand. She lead the pirate to a nearby storage room, though even as they walked, Marine had her fingers deep in her pussy, unable to even comprehend what was going on through a haze of lust. 

When they were both inside, Suisei shut the door and locked it, dropping her clothes to the floor. “How many more rounds can you go for?”

Marine fell to the ground, half dressed and panting as she masturbated. “As much as you want…” She stammered.

Suisei dropped down, and crashed their lips together, hands holding onto Marine’s face as she dominated her with her tongue. The pirate moaned into it, opening her mouth wide for her senpai. Her hand came away from her pussy to massage Suisei’s ass, while the other began struggling to get her own clothing off. 

They were both all over each other, hands grabbing at whatever they could as their lips came together again and again, kisses breaking only to take a deep breath and go in for another. Marine kept begging for more between her moans, toes curling as she lay pinned under Suisei. “F- Fuck~!! More- mmf!”

Suisei loved seeing this desperate, lustful side to her friends. For Marine, it wasn’t far removed from her usual behavior, but still, Suisei adored it. She smiled down at her kouhai, taking in her blushing, stunned, erotic smile between their kisses. “I can’t wait any longer.” Suisei murmured, suddenly pulling away from Marine.

“Me neither- ah~! Ohh~!” 

Suisei ripped right through her panties, tearing away her skirt, before plunging two fingers into her wet pussy. She paid close attention to Marine’s expressions as she fingered her. She watched the pirate’s eyes begin to cross, cheek resting against the carpeted floor as moans streamed from her open mouth. It was enough foreplay.

Suisei sat back, positioning her legs. She brought her hips to Marine’s, pressing their wet cunts together as their thighs straddled one another. Suisei grabbed Marine’s leg, and began bucking her hips against her kouhai’s.

“Ah~!! Ah! Ah! It fels sho ghud~…” Marine’s words came out slurred as she struggled to speak through the pleasure. She could barely move, lying there as Suisei thrusted against her over and over.

“Fuck fuck fuck…” Suisei murmured, biting her lip as Marine began to work back against her. The two grinded their pussies together, grabbing at one another’s legs as they awkwardly and desperately thrusted against one another. “Ah~! Ohh~ Just like that…”

“Don’t stop!!” Marine pleaded, drooling against the floor. Their juices were slowly mixing and dripping down their thighs where their hips met. Marine couldn’t even think through the overwhelming sensation of Suisei’s hot pussy slamming against hers, sending bursts of euphoric pleasure to the tips of her fingers and toes.

Suisei was having a hard time staying her usual composed self, as their fuck got sweatier and more passionate. One hand kept her upright, while the other moved from Marine’s leg to wipe the saliva off her own lips. Of course, she just drooled more after that. Marine’s hips suddenly jerked at an odd angle. The burning friction nearly made Suisei cum right there. “Kya~!!” Suisei moaned, hand flying out to grab something. She ended up clutching the nearby shelf, then accidentally pulling a pile of towels off and onto the ground. Suisei turned, clutching and biting into the towels as the pleasure became too much. “Mmn~!! Hnn~!!!” 

“Suisei~!! I’m going to cum~!!” Marine panted, playing with her own breasts as her body began to feel tingly and overly hot. Her thrusts were more sporadic and random now, hitting Suisei with more and more odd angles.

A wide smile appeared on Suisei’s flushed face. “M- Me too… M- Marine~ Ohhh~!! Shit~!!” Her eyes began to cross as Marine’s hips hit hers harder and harder. Her entire body was buzzing as their pussy rubbed together. Until finally, they were both pushed over the edge.

Suisei let out a long, low note as her orgasm broke her. Her legs suddenly spread wide, pussy spraying cum all over Marine’s and hips bucking involuntarily. Her back arched, toes curling and hands clutching the towels tightly. Her mind was going completely blank, she was having difficulty even breathing as pulses of burning ecstasy dug into her. Marine was in a similar state, face against the ground as she drooled and panted like a dog, ass raising off the ground and cum peppering Suisei’s thighs and stomach. The two writhed, legs intertwined as they both came and moaned, body shaking. Marine’s orgasm ended first. She collapsed entirely, body feeling like jello as she lay there panting for air. But, Suisei’s climax continued, hitting one last crescendo before it ended. Blinding pleasure destroyed any thoughts left in her head, and her moan turned into a sharp, euphoric cry. She was sweating, drooling down her chin, as a few last spurts of cum left her aching cunt. And then, she fell to her side, occasional spasms ripping through her.

Neither Marine nor Suisei could move for a while, both too overwhelmed by pleasure to even remember their own names. But, eventually, Suisei sat up. She crawled onto Marine, grabbing the pirate’s chin and bringing her gaze forward. “We’re not even close to done.”

Any concept of time went out the window, as the two continued to fuck in the storage closet until they had both come nearly ten times. In the end, Marine couldn’t last any longer. The pirate was spent, lying on the ground in a peaceful, cum covered sleep after their tenth round. Suisei sat up, catching her breath. The dim, cramped storage closet had the distinct smell of sex after all that. She took a deep breath. 

“You were so fun, Marine.” Suisei whispered, planting a cheek on the incapacitated Marine’s breast. Her pussy still had that warm buzzing feeling of sex, but Suisei got to her feet anyway, grabbing a towel to begin wiping the sweat and cum off herself. She took her time, admiring Marine’s form a bit longer, before putting her clothes back on and slipping out of the storage room.

Susiei had had enough spur of the moment romps to know how to hide it, so to anyone else, Suisei seemed like her usual self. After having some horny fun and quenching her lustful desires, she was ready to have an otherwise standard day. Or, she would have been.

As Suisei sat down at her desk to practice some Tetris, she noticed a text from Coco. When she opened it, there was a link to a recording of an unarchived collab stream, with Korone, Okayu, and Mio. It seemed odd for Coco to send some random, old stream from their friends, but Suisei decided to check it out anyway. She put headphones in so as not to disturb those working around her – Sora, Roboco, and Miko. The stream was pretty short, but immediately Suisei noticed a whole lot of black screen at the end. She skipped to that, and nearly fell out of her seat at what she heard. 

“Ahn~!! Okayu!” Korone’s voice let out a long, low moan. Okayu’s voice was letting out quick gasps and shuddery groans, as the sound of skin slapping together rang out. 

Mio said something about heat, followed by a sudden cry from Okayu, “Kya~!!!” All three of them were letting loose loud, guttural moans as the sounds of sex continued. 

Suisei sat there in disbelief, but that wasn’t all she was feeling. As she listened to her friends fucking, completely consumed by lust and need, that familiar hunger began to build back up in her chest. Her excited juices had seeped right through her panties, and began collecting on her seat. So soon after having sex with Marine, she was horny again. Suisei struggled against the haze of lust, but she knew she just needed to give into it, otherwise she’d be hot and bothered like this all day. Face red, Suisei stood, the sounds of Okayu, Korone, and Mio fucking still playing in her ears. She sped off to the bathroom.

Suisei was usually so composed, but when she did get turned on, it was impossible to ignore. Not that she minded. She loved that hot, tight feeling in her chest, and bubbling warmth in her stomach. She was pretty sure she was addicted to indulging this perverted side to herself. Before she had even reached the bathroom, she was already grinning, thinking about how nice it’d be to cum to the sounds of Korone’s pants, and Okayu’s whines, and Mio gasps.

The second she was inside, Suisei stumbled into a stall, locked it, and sat down on the toilet to begin working her panties off. Her thighs were glistening with excitement. All of a sudden, Korone’s voice let out a sudden gasp on the recording. Her pants and whines took on a quiet, desperate quality as she came. Suisei closed her eyes, and worked two fingers into her aching cunt. She began fingering herself slowly, basking in the sound of Korone’s orgasm. She sounded so cute, so absolutely, blissfully happy to climax. Suisei was determined to hear it in person by the end of the week.

Okayu’s quiet grunts made Suisei almost feel bad for her. It was clear she was in near pain from how badly she had to cum. But quickly, those desperate groans were replaced with a satisfied moan, and Mio’s euphoric scream. As they both cried out, roughly and passionately fucking each other hard, Suisei began to let out moans of her own.

She added a third finger, and began picking up the pace. She spread her legs wide, finding her own g-spot immediately and repeatedly prodding it with the tips of her fingers. “Haa~ Haa~… Ah~! Nn… Fuck… Nn~!” She knew just how wind herself up, matching each thrust of her hand to the recorded moans of her friends. They sounded completely lost in the pleasure of sex, like animals in heat. Suisei had to bite her lip in an attempt to stifle the increasingly loud gasps leaving her mouth. She set her phone down, to give herself another free hand to work with. 

Mio’s voice sounded amazing as she moaned. “Fuckfuckfuck… Ah! Ah!! God… Oh god~!” Her screams of pleasure filled Suisei, spurring her on to finger herself even harder and faster. She imagined what the wolf must look like, how her sweaty body must be crashing down around Okayu’s cock again and again. Suisei snaked her hand under her shirt and began to play with her tits, pinching and rubbing her nipple as she slipped in a fourth finger, playing with herself at a desperate pace, chasing the orgasm she could practically taste. 

Suisei froze, eyes wide, a sudden burst of pleasure enveloping her whole body, as she heard Mio and Okayu’s shared climax. The wolf let out a deafening, howl-like moan, as random, guttural gasps streamed from Okayu. Her own orgasm hit with theirs.

“Ho~ly~ Fu~ck~!!!” She cried, thrusting her fingers in and pinching her nipple tight. Her cum sprayed out around her hand, covering her thighs and the tiled floor. Her eyes were wide, teeth grit as her orgasm shook her whole body. One leg shot out as she began to slip, hand coming from her tits to brace against the stall wall. More cum squirted onto the stall door in front of her, as her back arched and her moans hit a sudden high note. All at once, her climax stopped. She sat there, chest heaving as she panted. She was stunned at how hard she had cum. 

At some point, the recording had ended. Suisei took off her headphones, and stood on wobbly legs. That was her eleventh orgasm that day. She couldn’t believe they were still hitting her like this. She made some attempt at cleaning up, before getting her clothes back on to the best of her ability and heading out of the stall. 

Right outside, standing at a sink, face bright red, was Korone. She quickly pretended not to have been listening, but Suisei had already seen the way her wide eyes had been fixed on the stall door. Suisei smiled to herself, already having an idea on a way she could have some fun with the dog. She was getting so lucky today.

The two washed their hands in silence for a moment, Suisei humming happily, before she spoke up. “I really liked your last stream. With Mio and Okayu.” 

Korone froze, slowly turning to her. A sheepish smile appeared on her face. “…Y- You watched that?”

“Well, mostly just listened, but yes. I just did, in fact.”

Realization hit Korone. She blinked. “…So, just now, you were…”

Suisei took a step closer to Korone, bringing their bodies within inches of each other. “I was masturbating to it.”

Korone’s face turned even redder. Her eyes briefly darted to Suisei’s lips, the back up. After a moment, Suisei backed off slightly, and Korone let out the breath she had been holding. The two finished washing their hands, Korone’s slightly panicked eyes not knowing where to focus as she thought about how she had just heard Suisei come, to her having sex. 

Korone began to leave, and was nearly at the door when Suisei spoke. “Korone, stop.” The dog froze, hand halfway to the doorknob. Suisei took her time admiring the slight, anxious tremor running through her kouhai, and the way she couldn’t stop her tail from wagging. She had a really nice ass, too. “Turn around.” Slowly, Korone turned around. Suisei smiled. “Sit.”

Korone dropped down instantly, as if on reflex. She seemed confused for a moment that she had in fact done it, and so readily. Hey eyes stayed fixed on her senpai, somewhere between hopeful and nervous. “Come.” Korone had to take a breath, before beginning to crawl. She took her time, blush deepening the closer she got.

Suisei clapped, delighted by how good a pet Korone was. She admired the way the dog’s hips and ass shook, the way her mouth hung open slightly as she took deep breaths, and how natural she looked crawling like that. Even after getting to play with the Gen 3 members, even after spending so long with Marine, and even after just fingering herself to that video, Suisei still felt the hunger at her core, begging for more. The sight of Korone crawling over to her was turning her on even further.

Finally, Korone reached her. She was hesitant to meet Suisei’s gaze, but couldn’t avoiding glancing up at her skirt, no doubt imagining what she’d look like with it off. “Good girl~” Suisei praised. 

Korone lit up. “Thank you!” She then remembered the situation, and seemed to get a bit embarrassed.

Suisei lifted the hem of her skirt, showing her panties to the dog. “You can take them off.” She instructed, excited smile clear on her face. She could see Korone losing the fight against her own lustful urges. Her mouth had begun to water, as she stopped trying to hide the way she was staring at Suisei’s panties.

Surprisingly, Korone leaned forward and bit the edge of Suisei’s underwear, dragging them off without the use of her hands. She did it so earnestly, it caught Suisei off guard. She figured she’d just do it normally. Still, that simple action seemed to double the burning, needy feeling in the idol’s stomach. “Ah~ G- Good girl…” She breathed.

Korone was panting now, seemingly overwhelmed by something. She couldn’t hold herself back. Suisei quickly clamped her hand over her mouth, as Korone dove forward and slipped her tongue inside. “Hnn~!! K- Korone~” Suisei moaned, clutching the side of the sink as her kouhai began to eat her out.

Korone pulled back just long enough to take a breath, and murmur, “I’m sorry Suisei, I just can’t…” A warm sigh of relief hit Suisei’s slit as Korone went back in. “Mmf~”

“Good girl…” Suisei stammered, hand resting on Korone’s head. A moan slipped past her lips, as the encouragement urged the dog on. Korone leaned in further, pressing her face against Suisei’s wet pussy. Her ass rose slightly as she moved further in, tail wagging. “Good- Ah~!! Ah! Good girl!” She had found a new angle with her tongue, lapping up Suisei’s juices. She was really good at this.

Suisei’s love nectar dripped down Korone’s chin, along with her saliva. She was letting out quiet whines and pants, completely absorbed in her dedication to reaching her tongue further in, and tasting as much as she could. 

Suisei turned to look at herself in the mirror. She hadn’t realized how much of a mess she was until now. Her cheeks were flushed red, and sweat clung to her forehead. She watched her own face contort in pleasure, euphoric smile not going away. “F- Faster… Oh~! Like that~! Ah! Ah!” Korone was eager to please her, each heaving breath sending chills through Suisei’s body. 

As the pleasure built higher and higher, and Suisei’s fingers ran through Korone’s hair, pushing her further in, the ringing of a phone suddenly filled the bathroom. Korone stopped for a second, pulling away. She looked practically intoxicated, lost in the taste and smell. 

It was Suisei’s phone ringing. 

Korone looked up, half lidded gaze focused on Suisei’s features. She seemed to decide something, tail wagging even faster now, before going back in. Suisei was pretty sure she was intentionally shaking her ass as she did. 

It was hard to protest when she was feeling this good, and Korone was being so sexy and cute. Suisei picked up her phone. It was Calli’s voice coming through the phone, but the call had come from Kiara. “Hi, Suisei!” Calli greeted, uncharacteristically upbeat.

“C- Calli?” She managed, fighting to hold the moans Korone kept drawing out of her. “Why do you have Kiara’s phone?”

“It actually is Kiara.” Her sheepish laugh faded into the background, as Korone suddenly darted her tongue in at an especially intense angle. Suisei bit her lip, doubling over slightly, pleasure coursing through her. Was Korone doing that on purpose? “…kind of ended up in each other’s bodies.”

“Oh~!” Suisei couldn’t stop the noise from leaving her, but she tried to play it off. Korone was definitely getting way more determined to make her cum. “Th- This again?” She remembered something similar happening to Subaru and Choco, and again to Marine and Noel.

“Again?”

“I think Hololive is cursed to live out hentai plots, or something.” Suisei let out a quiet giggle to herself, looking down at Korone as she said that. So far, her day had definitely been some kind of hentai plot. “A- Anyway, I’ll be over in two hours or so, alright?” It was nearly impossible to maintain composure, as the warmth of Korone’s tongue radiated through her stomach.

“Right! We’ll sit tight until then!” Calli’s voice responded, before ending the call.

The second she hung up, Suisei let out all the moans she had been trying to hold back. “Ahn~!! Shit shit shit~!! Ah~! Ah~! Oh my god~!! You’re so fucking good at this~!!” Why was Korone so good at this!? She was unraveling Suisei with her tongue, chipping away at her sanity with each euphoric lick. “Y- You were doing that on pur~pose~ Ahn~!! W- Weren’t you?” She managed.

Korone pulled back. “I… Wanted you to pay more attention to me.” She sheepishly admitted.

That lit something in Suisei. Korone was impossibly cute. She couldn't get enough of the way she fidgeted, the way her ass and tail moved, the way she had to keep wiping the saliva off her chin. “Bad girl~” She scolded, voice soft. Korone froze, eyes wide. Suisei could see the way that turned her on. “You’ve been bad, so how about a punishment?”

Korone slowly nodded, rubbing her thighs together as she stayed knelt in front of Suisei. It was obvious how badly she wanted to cum, but Suisei couldn’t wait much longer either. She grabbed her phone again, and opened up that same stream.

Immediately, the sounds of Korone’s recorded moans began to fill the empty bathroom. Korone turned bright red. “Wait! You can’t-! This is… This is too embarrassing!”

“Shh~” Suisei gently grabbed Korone by the hair, tilting her head up. “Back then, you came so quickly, didn’t you?” Korone nodded, eyes shut as her own moans reached her ears. “Make me cum before you did, or you don’t get to.”

Korone blinked, processing this. The recording was already halfway to her orgasm. The dog didn’t waste time with any more protests. She dove back in, and began desperately eating away at Suisei. Already, it was too much. Suisei’s buckled slightly, but she stayed upright. She was pretty sure Korone was some kind of expert at this.

“Ah~!! Ahn~!! Ah! Ah! Okayu~!!” The recording moaned, growing shakier. Suisei could feel the slight pause each recorded gasp and pant gave Korone, as she fought the embarrassment of hearing herself approach climax. But, it must have been exciting her even further. Suisei could feel her panting and drooling against her pussy. 

Susei was pretty sure she was addicted to this feeling by now. It wouldn’t be long until she came now, but she tried to hold out. Korone’s tongue grazed against her g-spot. “Ohhh~!!” Suisei shuddered, hands clutching her own breasts for support through her clothes. Korone didn’t waste a second dragging her tongue along the exact same spot. “Kya~!!” Suisei collapsed slightly against the sink, legs fighting to keep her up, but Korone just kept going. Her eager pants, warm tongue, perfect licks, it was all too much. Suisei could feel a mix of her own excited fluids, and Korone’s saliva, dripping down her thighs, as her orgasm approached. She was struggling to keep her eyes open, Korone desperately lapping up her juices, eating her out with reckless abandon. Susiei fought through it, glancing down at the dog. 

Korone had her hands around Suisei’s thighs, ass shaking as her tail wagged, leaning into each movement as she worked away at Suisei’s aching pussy. The sight of her devoted, eager pet was too much for Suisei. With one last burst of pleasure sent by Korone’s tongue, she came.

“Ahhhnn~!!! Fuckfuckfuck~!!! Ko~ro~ne~!!” She cried, blinding orgasm crashing down around her. In the mirror, she caught a glimpse of her own contorted expression, drowning in ecstasy. Her hands pushed Korone against her cunt as she came onto her, cum peppering her kouhai’s face. Even through the numbing waves of pleasure, she felt Korone trying to lap up as much cum as she could. 

It ended all at once, leaving Suisei to collapsed onto the ground. Her legs felt like jello, entire body still going through spasms as a few last spurts of cum shook her hips. When Suisei worked up the strength to open her eyes again, she saw Korone on all fours in front of her, eyes closed as she blissfully licked the cum off her own lips. She was lost in the moment. They both heard Korone’s voice hitting climax on the recording.

Suisei smiled faintly, staggering to her feet. “G- Good girl~ You did so good, Korone…” She turned off the recording.

Korone looked like she might cry from joy. “C- Can I… Ah~ Can I please cum now, Suisei? Please~?” She begged through her desperate moans.

“Sit here.” Suisei tapped the counter space between two sinks. Korone jumped up, already spreading her legs wide. But, Suisei wanted to take her time. She kissed the dog’s cheek, before whispering in her ear, “Good girl. You’ve been so patient.”

Korone let out a blissful sigh. Suisei brought her lips to Korone’s, and kissed her. Korone melted into it, letting Suisei have her way with her, and she did. The idol explored her kouhai’s mouth with her tongue, tasting her own cum as she did so. She worked her wet muscle further in, pressing into the kiss, letting it get sloppier. She didn’t care that she was probably drooling onto her own clothes, she just wanted to kiss Korone, and make her feel as good as possible.

Finally, Suisei had to pull back, gasping for air. She watched Korone do the same, tongue hanging out of her mouth as she sat there panting. “Haa… Haa… You’re so cute…” Suisei murmured. Her hands began to undo Korone’s dress. The dog moaned, arching her back slightly to give Suisei better access to the buttons. Soon, it was off, and soon after that, Korone’s bra was off too. Suisei massaged her breasts, playing with their soft firmness in her palms, as she set her sights lower. It was just her panties in the way now.

“Suisei… I don’t think I- Nn~! I can’t last long~” She was already so close to the edge. 

“Shh~ It’s okay…This is your reward. You’ve been a good girl, so enjoy it.” Suisei got on her knees. She pulled Korone’s panties off, sliding them down her soft thighs. As she stared at Korone’s soaked cunt, she decided something. She wanted to make Korone cum as fast as possible.

Suisei surged forward, sticking two fingers inside along with her tongue, as she immediately began working to draw out Korone’s orgasm. The dog cried out, panting and drooling down her front, hands clutching Suisei’s hair as her entire body shook. She was already on the verge of her orgasm.

Suisei loved Korone’s taste. She loved the way her fingers grabbed the back of her head. She loved the way her moans came out quiet but desperate, slipping between pants for air. She deftly spelled out her name with her tongue, adding a third finger as her assault on Korone’s tight cunt quickened. “G- Gonna~ Ah~!! S- Suisei~!!!!” Korone’s words slurred together as it approached. Suisei made one last thrust in with her fingers and tongue. “I’m cumming~!!!” Korone didn’t finish her sentence before cum began to coat Suisei’s face. Korone’s hips bucked forward involuntarily, back arching and legs suddenly locking around Suisei’s head. The idol lapped up as much of Korone’s cum as she could, pinned in place as Korone cried out, drooling and panting like the dog she was, lost in a storm of pleasure that seemed to go on forever. One final time, she gasped, a spasm ripping through her body as cum sprayed into Suisei’s face.

“Ah… Ah… Ah… Ah…” Korone’s climax ended slowly. Her moans grew quiet, spasming body gradually calming. Her legs fell off of Suisei, body completely useless. She couldn't move at all, sitting there panting for breath, thighs covered in cum. 

Suisei stood slowly, and admired her work. She took her time licking the cum off her lips, and wiping her hands through it before bringing them to her mouth to be licked clean. “Did it feel good?” She asked, planting a kiss on Korone’s sensitive pussy.

Korone nodded dumbly. “Let’s do it again… some time…” Her chest heaved with each breath.

Suisei laughed. “Okay.” 

Surprisingly, they had actually managed to not be discovered, despite fucking in the middle of one of the office’s bathrooms. Suisei helped Korone into a nearby stall, fixing her clothes as best she could. “I need to go help Calli and Kiara. Let’s do it together again soon. …Maybe we can invite Okayu and Mio.” Korone seemed positively thrilled at the idea, before passing out, drifting into an over-fucked sleep.

Suisei headed out of the bathroom, checking the time. It hadn’t been very long since Kiara called, but she decided it’d still be best to head over. It was as Suisei was heading to the elevator that she passed by Marine. Marine waved, sending her a little wink as a token from earlier, then went on her way. But, Suisei stopped. Noel, Pekora, Flare, Marine, and Korone’s naked bodies and needy moans were filling her mind. She had just cum for the twelfth time that day, but, she felt that same bubbling heat in her chest. 

She was still so horny.

Suisei couldn’t ignore it. The familiar desperation was building in her gut. She wanted to go again. Usually, a quickie or two was enough to sate this hunger. This was unusual to say the least, and yet, Suisei just felt a tingly excitement in her bones. Who should she set her sights on next?

Suisei took a breath. As much as she wanted to indulge this, she knew she just needed to find a way to quell her lust and get back to work, and go help out Calli and Kiara. So, she decided to go find Coco. A quickie with her always seemed to satisfy this feeling.

There was a live concert happening later that day, and Suisei knew Coco liked to take long showers before concerts. So, she decided to go down to the locker room to see if the dragon was there. As she waited in the elevator, watching the floors tick by, Suisei felt her panties growing even wetter. They were completely soaked at this point. With a slight sigh, Suisei took the opportunity alone in the elevator to slip off her panties. They’d probably just get more drenched anyway.

Once Suisei had reached the locker room, secretly enjoying the feeling of walking around with no panties, she could see it was nearly entirely empty, aside from one running shower. She heard a small gasp from whoever was inside. “Coco?” She called. “Are you here?” When no response met her, Suisei walked over to the running shower, and asked, “Are you in there?”

“…It’s Watame- Mmf!” Abruptly, the sheep’s words turned into a muffled gasp.

“Watame? Are you alright?” She could hear shifting on the other side of the curtain, water cascading off of a body. As excitement dripped down Suisei’s thighs, she realized she was actually getting turned on, just from talking to her kouhai like this. She really was a mess today.

“I- I’m- Ahn~!!” Suddenly, Watame let out a clear, and loud, moan. 

For a moment, Suisei thought maybe she’d misheard her. Maybe her lust addled brain had just interpreted some shout from slipping in there, as an erotic moan instead. But, there was no mistaking it. Watame’s cry of pleasure had been absolutely clear. Suisei had to fight to get ahold of herself. “…Watame?”

There was the sound of someone else whispering something, then Watame spoke again. Or rather, she moaned again, this time even more breathless and erotic than the last. “Beh~! Ah!” It almost sounded like a sheep’s baa. Suisei was having all sorts of lewd thoughts about it. “I- I’m getting- Ah! …Fucked by Botan- Ohh~!! Fuck~ more!!”

“…Oh… Um…” Suisei thighs were wet. It felt like her body was practically on fire, buzzing with the need to step into that shower and start fucking Watame and Botan until they didn’t know their own names. She wanted it so bad. “O- Okay, well, have fun.” She managed a laugh, and forced herself to start heading out of the locker room. She knew she’d get carried away in that kind of situation. She just needed a quickie with Coco to get rid of this burning feeling in her chest. Indulging it further clearly wasn’t helping. As she walked out of the locker room, Watame and Botan’s primal moans of pure euphoria seemed to follow her. They sounded like they were having the best sex of their entire lives.

Suisei made some attempt at searching for Coco for a while longer, but it was impossible to focus. All she could think about was Watame and Botan. Her thoughts were being pulled further and further into the gutter, as her exposed pussy, hidden only by her skirt, kept getting wetter. She knew she’d get carried away if she went back, but it was all she could think about.

Suisei didn’t even realize where she had absentmindedly walked to until she heard their moans once again. She walked into the still empty locker room in a lustful daze, eyes fixed on Botan and Watame. They were still going at it. They had left the shower now; Botan was sitting against one of the benches, as Watame bounced up and down on her cock. The two were locked in an unending kiss, gasping for breath each time they pulled back, before going back in.

Suddenly, Botan screamed out, hips bucking up into Watame wildly as she came. Suisei saw the cum dripping out of Watame’s pussy, running down Botan’s cock, as they held onto each other tight, riding through the lion’s orgasm. Suisei decided there was absolutely no point in trying to avoid it. She just wanted to have some more fun.

“S- Suisei!” Watame grinned, looking back at her over her bare shoulder. She was still bouncing on Botan, even as the lion lay there, unable to move at all after one in a no doubt long chain of climaxes. Watame was struggling to keep the intoxicating pleasure off her expression. “D- Do you want to join~ Oh~ u- us, now?” Moans interrupted her words as she stammered to get them out.

Suisei was already slipping out of her clothes. “Absolutely.”

Watame managed a smile. “You’re not wearing any panties…” She was so distracted by the fact, that she didn’t protest at all to Suisei suddenly grabbing her shoulders, and pushing her off of Botan. The lion let out a whimper, hips shaking a bit as her cock left Watame’s pussy with a wet popping noise. Watame sighed in bliss, cum leaking form her cunt. Suisei had her pinned to the floor, on her back. “You’re so dominant~”

Suisei crawled on top of Watame, straddling her kouhai’s waist. She loved the feeling of their naked bodies touching. Watame’s was still wet from the shower, which seemed to add to the messy, desperate feeling of the moment. Suisei pinned Watame’s hands down, and crashed their lips together. Their kiss was intense. Watame was the one to force her tongue into Suisei’s mouth, forcibly venturing around inside. It was insanely hot for Suisei; usually people melted right into her kisses. 

She fought back, leaning into the kiss further. They gasped into each other’s mouths, tongues clashing as saliva dripped down Watame’s cheeks. Suisei loved the feeling of the sheep’s soft lips against her own. It was all so much, Suisei didn’t notice Botan at all.

Suisei’s mouth opened wide, as she let out a deafening cry of pleasure right into Watame’s kiss. Botan’s cock eased its way into her ass, reaching deeper and deeper. Suisei was struggling to maintain any sort of composure through it. The way she was panting reminded her of Korone from earlier, and she knew she looked just as lost in the pleasure and desperate for the feeling continue as the dog had. More and more of Botan entered her, shooting streaks of blinding pleasure through her body. Soft grunts and gasps left her, eyes scrunched shut. “Fuck~ So good… So good… Fuck fuck fuck~” Suisei breathed, breath hitching as Botan finally reached all the way in. It had been made easier by how how lubed up the lion’s cock already was, covered in cum. “You’re so big…” Suisei moaned.

“Your ass feel so good…” Botan managed, leaning forward to rest her cheek on Suisei’s back. She seemed unable to move, having used all her remaining strength just to get her cock into Suisei.

“Your face was so cute, getting Botan’s thick cock shoved inside…” Watame murmured, hand coming up to Suisei’s cheek. “You’re going to feel so much better once she cums…” The end of the sheep’s sentence sentence turned into an excited moan she couldn’t contain.

“I know.” Suisei smiled, rubbing her ass back against Botan. The lion’s stifled moans were hot against Suisei’s ears, as euphoric heat radiated from where their hips met.

Botan pulled herself upright, digging her hands into Suisei’s hips. Just as the idol was about to brace herself for Botan to start thrusting, Watame moved too, throwing Suisei’s grip off her wrists without warning. Suisei fell forward slightly, body rubbing against Watame’s, right as Botan pulled out and slammed back in. “Fuck~!!” Suisei burst, voice filled with delight. Had they done that on purpose? “Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!” Botan began a steady pace, ramming her cock into Suisei’s tight ass over and over. Suisei couldn’t keep up. She felt dizzy as pleasure invaded her. But finally, she was feeling the satisfaction of feeding that lustful hunger at her core. 

Watame’s legs locked around Suisei’s waist, keeping her in place, body against the sheep’s, as Botan thrusted. Her hands moved down, one playing with Suisei’s small breasts, as the other began fingering her own pussy. All Suisei could see, through the blur of hazy ecstasy, was Watame’s delighted face as she watched her senpai get fucked. 

“Wait- Oh~! Oh~ oh~ F- fuck…” Suisei moaned, trying to move her body, with no success. She wasn’t used to be so utterly dominated like this. She wasn’t used to being at the mercy of someone else’s thrusts. Shouldn’t she be reciprocating in some way? “Ohhh~!! Holy shit… Ahn~!! Ah~! Hnn~” Actually, it was way too hard to think about that stuff right now. Suisei, let her head rest against Watame’s, eyes crossing as her hips went numb with pleasure. Her ass felt so filled by Botan’s cock.

“You’re doing so good…” Watame cooed. “You fit Botan’s cock so well…”

Botan was biting her lip to hold back whimpers and groans, overcome by the warm tightness of Suisei’s perfect ass. Her hands played with her senpai’s butt, nails digging in as she began to pick up the pace. “Suisei~!! Shit~ You feel so good~!!”

Suisei smiled to herself, shaky hand reaching back toward Botan. She felt the lion hold it in her own, taking it as a sign to start nailing her with even rougher thrusts. “B- Botan~!! J- Just~ like~ that~!! Hng~!!” She was definitely going to do it with Botan again. Maybe next time she wouldn’t get so humiliatingly dominated. 

“Haa~! Huu~” Watame’s deep breaths slowly turned into strange, soft, guttural moans, as she struggled to properly finger herself, body pressed up against Suisei’s. 

Suisei loved her moans. She couldn’t get enough of them. “So cute…” She stammered, running her free hand through the sheep’s hair. She wanted to kiss her again.

Suisei attempted to connect their lips, but only managed to leave something between a kiss and a lick on Watame’s cheek. She tried again, this time, licking up her chin, before kissing her nose, then moaning against her lips. Suisei was nearly embarrassed by how much of a wreck she had become. 

Watame giggled, enjoying Suisei’s licks and kisses. “Ah~ Ah~ M- More, Suisei… Please~”

Suisei wanted to hear more moans from her. She had made up her mind to start turning the tables on the two, right as Botan shifted her hips, clasped Suisei’s hand tighter, and yanked her to a slightly more upright position. “Kya~!!” Suisei cried, tongue hanging out of her mouth as these new thrusts annihilated her already foggy mind. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes, as the pleasure overwhelmed her. She could hear her own moans bouncing around the locker room, mixed with Botan’s, as the two were consumed by their primal urges. Botan’s hand was holding tight to Suisei’s.

“It’s too much~!!” Botan gasped. “I- I’m going to cum~!!”  
Suisei knew she was about to as well, no longer able to fit words between her pants and moans. Her entire body was shaking, Watame's legs still locked around her, her hand still toying with her nipple. Suisei looked down at the sexy sheep, determined to hear that cute baa-like moan before her climax hit.

Suisei bucked her hips, slamming them down against Watame’s. It made Botan’s simultaneous thrust hit her even harder. Suisei forced the sheep’s fingers all the way inside her cunt with the sudden movement. Watame’s eyes shot wide open, “Beh~!!!” She came just like that, and as much as Suisei wanted to take in every detail of her orgasming expression, she was too consumed by her own as it hit at that exact moment.

Botan collapsed forward, burying her cock in Suisei’s tight ass with one final, brutal thrust. Suisei’s eyes crossed, mouth hanging open as euphoria broke her. Botan’s nails clawed down Suisei’s back, other hand still holding tight to her senpai’s. A torrent of hot, white cum filled the idol’s ass as they both panted and shook. “Ahhhh~!!!” Botan cried out, moaning right into Suisei’s ear. A laugh left Suisei as her entire body spasmed, pressed between Botan and Watame as they all came together. She was sweaty and wet, one hand clutching Botan’s as tightly as she could, with the other gripping Watame’s horn.

Watame’s hips were bucking up against Suisei’s, cum peppering her pelvis, as Suisei’s cum covered the sheep’s as well. The two felt their tits rubbing together, the friction sending shivers down their spines. Suisei’s tongue hung out of her mouth, resting against Watame’s cheek, as Botan’s seed just kept coming, filling her up. With a final burst of energy, Botan suddenly jolted backward, pulling Suisei with her. The idol felt her numb, still climaxing body, abruptly pulled off of Watame, before settling against Botan’s, as they stopped in some kind of sitting position. One final tremor of pure ecstasy coursed through Suisei, as she writhed in Botan’s lap.

Suisei panted, chest heaving as she sat against the lion, cum leaking out of her ass and down her thighs. Her orgasm was slowly coming to an end, vision returning to her. She could feel Botan’s tits against her back, hand holding hers, as they both tried to recover from such an intense climax. Suisei took in the sight of Watame lying on her back in front of them both, arms and legs sprawled out, cum and sweat running down her hips as she quietly and blissfuly panted. 

For a long time, nobody wanted to move. 

Eventually, Suisei glanced up at a clock. She needed to head over to Calli and Kiara. Unsteadily, she pulled herself up. “Oh~!” There was a familiar wet popping noise as she left Botan’s cock. She staggered forward, nearly tripping onto Watame. She stood over her kouhai, cum dripping down her legs and onto the sheep’s stomach. “T- Thank you both…” Suisei stammered shakily, heading into a shower on wobbly legs to quickly clean herself off as best she could. Neither of them had the strength to respond, still lost in their afterglow.

Suisei did her best to wipe the cum and sweat off herself, struggling against the sore euphoric feeling of trying to move. This marked the most she had ever cum in one day, and definitely the most of her fellow idols she had fucked in one day. 

But, it was still there. Stronger now than ever, Suisei felt that need in the pit of her stomach to cum even more, make even more of her friends into moaning, panting messes. Why was she so horny? It was getting harder and harder to see through this all-consuming lust.

She figured it’d go away if she just ignored it, so that’s what she decided to do. Suisei left the shower, dried off, and put her clothes back on. She looked around for her panties for a moment, before remembering she didn’t have any at the moment. When Suisei left the locker room, Botan and Watame had started going at it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait, if chapters 5 and 7 happened at the same time, how were Calli and Kiara at the offices as shown at the start of 5, but also just waking up as shown in 7? Shut up, it's smut.
> 
> Second part will be out soon, sorry this took so long everyone. I hope it was worth the wait! Now if you'll excuse me, I have so many relationship tags to add.
> 
> Next time: Suisei continues to get around (With Calli, Kiara, Ollie, and Coco)


End file.
